A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão
by KiRiKa-San
Summary: Sakura foi chamada para o palácio, para talvez ser a próxima Imperatriz da China, mas não foi o imperador que acabou chamando sua atenção...
1. Default Chapter

A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão  
  
Cap. I  
  
Era abril na cidade de Pequim, e a primavera estava atrasada. Os ventos do norte conduziam sua fina carga de areia amarela, que amontoava- se nas ruas e se filtrava através de portas e janelas, espalhava-se sôbre mesas e cadeiras , introduzia-se nas dobras das roupas. Na casa de Kinomoto, porta- bandeira manchu, a areia era ainda mais incômoda porque as janelas não se fechavam com justeza.  
  
Nesta manhã particular, Sakura,sua sobrinha e filha mais velha de seu falecido irmão, foi acordada foi acordada pelo vento e pelo estalar da madeira. Sentou-se na larga cama chinesa que partilhava com a irmã mais moça e franziu o cenho ao ver a areia acumulada sôbre a colcha vermelha, como se fosse neve. Deslizou suavemente pelas cobertas para não acordar a outra. Sentiu areia debaixo dos pés nus e suspirou. Fora apenas no dia anterior que varrera cuidadosamente a casa e agora teria que limpar tudo de novo quando o vento cessasse de soprar.  
  
Moça bonita essa Sakura. Parecia mais alta do que era porque tinha o corpo delgado e gracioso, e se mantinha sempre ereta. Suas feições eram firmes porem delicadas, boca bem conformada e cabelos lisos e longos de uma linda cor castanha acobreada. Mas sua grande beleza residia nos olhos - eram longos, grandes e extraordinariamente límpidos, o verde esmeralda e o negro muito puros e distintos. No entanto essa beleza talvez não tivesse significação se não fosse o espírito e a inteligência que lhe iluminavam todo o ser, embora fosse muito jovem, sua força se revelava na suavidade de seus movimentos.  
  
A luz cinzenta da manhã,vestiu-se rápida e sem ruído , e afastando as cortinas azuis de algodão que serviam de porta, dirigiu-se à pequena cozinha.  
  
- Lu Ma, disse ela saudando a criada - Levantou-se muito cedo esta manhã.  
  
O Auto domínio transparecia na extrema suavidade de sua bonita voz.  
  
- Não pude dormir, Jovem Senhora. Que faremos quando nos deixar?  
  
Sakura sorriu.  
  
- A Imperatriz Viúva Mãe talvez não me escolha... Minha prima Mai Ling é muito mais bonita do que eu.  
  
Emergindo naquele momento por trás do fogão, a criada mostrou uma fisionomia desolada.  
  
- Será escolhida. O tom da velha era definitivo e triste.  
  
- Esta casa não pode passar sem você, gemeu ela - A Segunda Irmã mal saberá pregar um botão porque você sempre fez tudo para ela. Os dois garotos, seus irmãos, gastam um par de sapatos por mês. E seu parente Shaoran Lí? Não está comprometida com eles desde a infância?  
  
- De uma certa maneira estamos comprometidos, redargüiu Sakura na mesma voz bonita, mas agora um bocado triste. Sabia ela que desde pequena já era prometida com o filho de um primo distante da esposa de seu Tio, mas se sentia triste em pensar que era destinada á alguém que praticamente não conhecia. Lembrava-se vagamente de umas poucas visitas, na época em que seu pai ainda vivia, à casa destes parentes tão distantes, mas que, por casamento, pertenciam ao mesmo clã que o seu, e de como eles se divertiam juntos, mesmo ele sendo dois ou três anos mais velho. Mas ela não tinha nem cinco anos naquela época, e logo depois, com a doença de seu pai, eles nunca mais haviam se visto. Sakura sabia apenas que seu Li tinha se destacado tanto em seus treinamentos que fora chamado a algum serviço dentro dos portões do palácio do Imperador, e que quando tivesse a idade apropriada, eles se casariam de acordo com os costumes pré-estabelecidos. Sakura não gostava destes costumes, mas respeitava-os. Foi por isso que, ao saber que poderia ser chamada para uma vida melhor no palácio, vislubrava a possibilidade de um destino diferente de tantas outras mulheres de sua família.  
  
- Ah, exclamou a velha fitando-a. -Eu sempre disse que você tem um destino. Está nos seus olhos. Devemos obedecer ao Imperador, o Filho do Céu. E quando você for Imperatriz, minha preciosa, lembrar-se-á de nós.  
  
Sakura riu o seu suave riso controlado.  
  
- Serei apenas uma concubina; uma entre centenas!  
  
- Será o que o céu determinar, declarou a velha.  
  
Naquela mesma manhã, chegou a casa dos Kinomoto o portador da convocação Imperial, com um pacote dourado com o informe oficial ao tio de Sakura que ela e sua prima, Mai Ling tinham sido chamadas a se apresentarem ao Imperados dali a nove dias, como o previsto. Naquela mesma tarde, já tendo acabado a maioria dos seus afazeres domésticos, Sakura saiu de sua casa pelos fundos e, em pouco tempo, se se colocava a cominho do grande bosque que demarcava o final da cidade. Sakura conhecia muito bem as proximidades do bosque, por isso não sentia medo de entrar lá sozinha, e neste dia decidiu fazer algo que nunca havia tinha tido coragem antes: se aproximar dos muros da cidade Imperial. Já que havia terminado mais cedo que o normal, ninguém sentiria falta dela na menos de uma hora de caminhada que ela achava que levava, e ela ficaria lá por poucos minutos mesmo. Ela sabia que a cidade Imperial era considerada um lugar sagrado e que não deveria se aproximar, mas, agora que sabia existir a possibilidade de ter que passar o resto de sua vida dentro daquele lugar, tinha que saber como se parecia. Mais rápido do que esperava avistou de longe a alta muralha de pedra que deduziu ser o que circundava todo o enorme lugar, e se decepcionou.  
  
-Como são altas!- falou baixo para si mesma.  
  
Ela ainda tentou subir em algumas árvores em volta, mas as paredes tinham sido construídas para afastar todo e qualquer inimigo, e ela sabia que não tinha nenhuma chance de avistar nada. Já estava bem cansada quando notou, ao descer de uma última árvore, um pequeno lago numa clareira, e se dirigiu automaticamente para lá, afim de se refrescar e descansar um pouco. No caminho, achou um pequeno pássaro caído no chão e um esquilo bastante dócil, e parou um para acaricia-los, já que gostava muito de animais e era, acima de tudo, muito carinhosa com os que achava serem mais fracos.  
  
Perto dali, um ouvido muito bem treinado sabia que alguém se aproximava. Shaoran Li, um guarda dos portões da Cidade Proibida, tinha como dever, naquele dia, cuidar exatamente daquelas partes laterais exteriores.Aproximando-se cuidadosamente da fonte de barulho, viu entre as folhagens alguma coisa numa árvore. Já ia atacar o intruso em potencial quando viu que estava descendo da árvore, e que era uma jovem. Decidiu esperar um pouco mais, já que ela estava se afastando do portão mesmo, e continuou a observá-la por entre galhos e troncos.  
  
Quando ela parou para ajudar a recolocar um pássaro no ninho e ele pôde vê- la com clareza ficou imediatamente impressionado pela sutileza de seus movimentos e o cuidado que demonstrava com aqueles animais e, por que não adimitir, com a incrível beleza daquela mulher.  
  
-"Você tem que prende-la, pensou- ela está muito perto dos palácios, e todos sabem que não é permitido se aproximar deste local!  
  
-"Sim, sim, vou prende-la, ou ao menos avisa-la, mas... uummm.. não agora..., Shaoran pensava ao ver aquela jovem já começando a molhar os pés as águas frias.  
  
Mas, neste momento um peixe pulou no lago e Sakura se assustou. Tentando se agarrar num galho, ela fez com que este se quebrasse fazendo um barulho enorme, e acabou caindo na água, levando o galho junto, e fazendo um barulho maior ainda.  
  
No mesmo momento, ela e Shaoran puderam ouvir passos velozes e vozes se aproximando do local.  
  
-Droga! pensou Shaoran- ela atraiu a guarda inteira pra cá! Rapidamente, ele saiu da onde estava e correu para onde Sakura ainda estava tentando se levantar. Antes que ela conseguisse perceber, tinha sido jogada nos ombros de alguém e estava sendo levada dali.  
  
-Que... quem é você?? O que é isso? Sakura não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo... estava sendo tudo rápido demais!  
  
Ao ver que o estranho parecia ignorar totalmente suas perguntas e estava correndo como se não tivesse nada em seus ombros, ela ficou nervosa e estava falando mais alto.  
  
- Me solta! Olha que eu vou gritar, hein? Eu não que...  
  
Neste instante, Shaoran tirou quase jogando ela de seus ombros e a segurou na sua frente, tapando sua boca e entrando de costas numa pequena caverna, cuja entrada , queera tapada por galhos e vegetação morta caindo, era quase invisível.  
  
-Quieta! disse numa voz baixa ao ouvido dela - eles vão passar por nós a qualquer momento! Sakura estremeceu ao sentir aquele sussurro rouco tão próximo de si e tentou se afastar, mas ele a segurou mais forte e, naquele mesmo instante, eles puderam ouvir muitos homens correndo e gritando, enquanto passavam direto pela frente da caverna. Depois de alguns minutos em que ficaram em total silêncio, ele falou novamente, numa voz mais alta e grave:  
  
- Você pode sair agora.  
  
Apenas ao retirarem-se da caverna Sakura pôde olhar com mais cuidado o seu salvador. Ao observa-lo enquanto este subia em uma pedra para ver se eles já estavam mesmo seguros, ela reparou que ele era um homem alto, com músculos claramente definidos embaixo do que ela reconheceu como o peitoral com o símbolo real. Tinha também os braços fortes e cabelos castanhos um tanto bagunçados, e ela sentiu ruborizar-se ao pensar que ela era certamente mais bonito que qualquer um que ela conhecia das redondezas. Quando Shaoran finalmente se virou e começou a andar em sua direção, ela notou que mesmo em meia a toda aquela fuga, ela parecia ter o domínio de toda a situação, e quando ele se dirigiu a ela, ela notou a calma e controle de suas maneiras.  
  
1. Afinal, o que você estava fazendo perto dos muros da cidade?  
  
Sakura se surpreendeu ao vê-lo falar de maneira um tanto rude com ela, mesmo após te-la salvado.  
  
- Por que você me salvou?  
  
Shaoran arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ela o estava fitando. Nenhuma mulher, a não ser sua mãe, o fitava nos olhos.  
  
- Oras,disse ele - responda você a minha pergunta, e demonstre um pouco de gratidão! Se os guardas imperiais tivessem pego você tão perto dos portões, estaria certamente com grandes problemas!  
  
Sakura abaixou um pouco os olhos para mostrar que já tinha observado a roupa dele, e voltou a fita- lo.  
  
- Você também é um guarda imperial, e se eles souberem que me ajudou estará mais encrencado do que eu. Não deveria ter feito tudo isso.  
  
Shaoran não acreditava que ela não apenas não estava agradecendo, mas falando o que ele deveria ter feito ou não.  
  
- Bem, de qualquer maneira, não deveria te-la ajudado mesmo. Volte para sua casa e não se aproxime da morada do Imperador novamente. Aqui não é lugar para alguém como você. Enquanto ele falava, já ia empurrando Sakura em direção a uma trilha.  
  
- Você não manda em mim, e eu não estava querendo nada com o Imperador, apenas... Me afastei demais de minha casa num passeio. Shaoran levantou uma sombrancelha incrédu-lo , já que a tinha visto subir na árvore para olhar para dentro dos muros.  
  
- Passeio? Sim, sim, claro - ele ia falando enquanto caminhava atrás de Sakura na trilha, não conseguindo deixar de observar a leveza com que ela se movimentava - tome mais cuidado com esses passeios da próxima vez, seu pai ou marido deveriam pensar duas vezes antes de deixa-la sair de casa sozinha por aí.  
  
-Ora, meu tio me da mais liberdade do que a maioria das mulheres tem, mas não que isso seja de sua conta, e eu não tenho - mas nesse momento, ela se virou para olha-lo, mas já não havia ninguém atrás dela - marido...  
  
Voltou para a sua casa pensativa e sentido raiva do estranho que havia sido tão gentil inicialmente, mas que depois - pensou - tinha se mostrado rude como tantos outros.  
  
A entrar pela porta, a Lu Ma veio rapidamente em sua direção.  
  
- Seu tio mandou avisar-lhe que dentro de dois dias, haverá uma grande festa em sua homenagem e de sua prima, pela honra que vocês trouxeram ao clã por terem sido escolhidas para se dirigir ao palácio  
  
- Sim, ótimo - disse distraidamente Sakura - será bom, assim poderemos nos despedir de todos - ia falando enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto - e Mai Ling e eu poderemos nos falar antes de irmos.  
  
- Afinal, a criada ia tagarelando sem mesmo ouvir Sakura - é tão raro serem escolhidas duas meninas do mesmo clã, não é? Todos os seus parentes das cidades vizinhas virão para vê-las crescidas, e entenderam por que foram duas desta vez, já que vocês são tão bonitas e... Mas Sakura já nem ouvia. Já havia entrado no seu quarto e deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto.  
  
-Será que se eu for escolhidas, terei guardas assim ao meu dispor também, que se preocupam tanto com a minha segurança? Será que todos são como... Ele? Dormiu pensando e relembrando os acontecimentos daquele dia, sem nem se preocupar com a festa que se aproximava...Afinal, não se sentia próxima de seus parentes, de qualquer maneira.  
  
Continua...  
  
Espero que vcs tenham gostado do primeiro cap. Eu adoro fics UA, e sempre quis escrever um.. e agora nas férias, naum tinha mais desculpas pra naum fazer -_-' A ideia inicial vem do meu livro favorito, chamado "mulher Imperial", mas logo depois da primeira pag eu já mudei toda a história.. entaum podem ler o livro q já não tem nada a ver e o final com certeza não vai ser o mesmo, hehe...Qualquer ideias, mail-me, ok? ^^ 


	2. A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão cap 2

A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão  
  
Cap.II  
  
Da maneira que o tio de Sakura tinha mandado avisar, realmente dois dias depois foi realizada uma grande festas nos pátios da casa em que eles moravam, que, apesar de simples, era considerada grande em comparação as outras da região.  
  
Para o orgulho do tio de Sakura, pai de Mai Ling, todos os parentes a tanto tempo separados conseguiram vir, e foi com muito orgulho que ele estava ajoelhado atrás de uma mesa com bastante comida, que havia sido colocada á frente da casa, com Mai Ling ajoelhada a sua direita e Sakura ajoelhada a sua esquerda, ambas muito bonitas e de olhos baixos, fitando a mesa. Desta maneira, de poucos em poucos, enquanto aproveitavam a festa, os parentes se aproximavam e saudavam o senhor Kinomoto, elogiando a beleza das duas jovens.Ele agradecia o parente por ele ter podido vir, e as duas jovens apenas acenavam com a cabeça, sempre fitando apenas a mesa a sua frente.  
  
Em um certo momento, um certo momento, Shaoran e sua família também se aproximaram da mesa, para cumprimentar o tio de Sakura e ver também, como os outros, as jovens que tinham sido escolhidas. Shaoran não queria ter ido a festa, mas como fazia tempo que não via seus pais e irmãs, e sua mãe havia insistido muito, aceitara. Afinal, será a chance de ver também a garota que lhe era prometida, que ele sabia fazer parte da família Kinomoto.  
  
Enquando seu pai falava com o tio de Sakura, Shaoran parou para olhava as jovens, para ver se lembrava de alguma das duas. Olhou Mei Ling e a achou bastante bonita, e teve uma vaga lembrança de já ter brincado com ela quando pequeno. Quando ia olhar para Sakura, percebeu que seu parente lhe dirigia a palavra:  
  
-Caro Shaoran! Como você cresceu! Não é a todo que toda a família vem comentando que foi muito justa a sua chamada para o palácio!  
  
Shaoran apenas sorria educadamente e concordava com a cabeça.  
  
-Saiba, continuou o tio- que infelizmente Sakura, que seria sua noiva, foi uma das duas da família chamadas para o Imperador, e gostaria que ficasse conciente que se, ela for escolhida, o acordo entre vocês estará desfeito.  
  
Shaoran apenas concordou com a cabeça, não se sentindo muito triste com isso, afinal, nem a conhecia realmente.  
  
De qualquer maneira nós agradecemos você poder sair de suas obrigações e vir prestigiar Mai Ling- o Tio indicou esta com a mão, e ela abaixou um pouco mais sua cabeça- e a própria Sakura- indicou esta também, que fez o mesmo cumprimento que Mai Ling.  
  
Ao finalmente olhar para Sakura, Shaoran teve que usar de toda o controle que tinha para não fazer a maior cara de espanto do mundo! Era a mulher do bosque. Ele, que estava pensando nela fazia desde que se viram, estava agora tão sem ração que foi com muita força de vontade apenas, que conseguiu abrir a boca para falar pela primeira vez naquela conversa:  
  
-Si...sim senhor, agradeço por tudo de qualquer maneira. Sakura, que estivera todo este tempo com vontade de olhar quem, afinal era o homem com quem teria se casado (ou quem sabe, ainda casaria), ao ouvir aquela voz se esqueceu da tradição e olhou rapidamente para cima, e foi com o olhar mais espantado do mundo e com a boca meio aberta que eles se fitaram, concientes de quem eram, pela primeira vez.  
  
Fitaram-se por alguns segundos, e antes que alguém pudesse perceber que Sakura o olhava, Shaoran agradeceu mais uma vez seu parente, virou as costas e se retirou.  
  
Sakura estava perdida. Nunca imaginara que o homem a quem estava forçado a retirar dos seus pensamentos e que a salvara a poucos dias era aquele com quês estava destinada a ficar até pouco tempo atrás. Ela sabia que deveria estar feliz, pois realmente estava certa, por mais que fosse bonito e tivesse um cargo mais importante que o resto, ele era mandão e seria o típico esposo.... mas ela não se sentia feliz, ao menos não naquele instante.  
  
-Não devo me sentir frustrada assim,pensava ela sem prestar a mínima atenção nos outros parentes que chegavam perto da mesa também- Era o que eu queria, não ter que me casar exatamente com um homem daqueles!  
  
Mas seu coração doía ao mesmo tempo, e ela sentia que alguma coisa estava errada neste pensamento, querendo admitir ou não.  
  
A única pessoa mais confusa que Sakura era, sem dúvida, Shaoran. Com alguma desculpa, ele havia se afastado para os fundos da casa e estava completamente perdido.  
  
-Como isso pode ser? Perguntava-se - Primeiro eu aceito vir aqui para ver se, conhecendo minha noiva, consigo acalmar meus pensamentos daquela mulher, e chegando, soube que a pessoa que está a anos prometida pra mim, foi chamada para o palácio e, se for escolhida, ficará lá para sempre. E por último...  
  
Shaoran coloca as mão atrás da cabeça e se joga um pouco para trás, ficando apoiado na parede externa da casa.  
  
- Fico sabendo que é ela. A parente escolhida, a que estava prometida pra mim e ELA, são todas a mesma pessoa... quais são as chances disso acontecer??? Ele, que tinha vindo com um propósito tão específico, e agora já não sabia mais que caminho seguir.  
  
Neste momento, Sakura, que havia pedido licença para o seu tio para se retirar um pouco dizendo que não estava se sentindo muito bem, estava andando e pensando algumas coisas muito parecidas com as de Shaoran, virou para ir se "esconder" um pouco nos fundos da casa, e o viu, com os braços cruzados, apoiado na parede, com a cabeça virada para cima e olhos fechados. Arregalou os olhos e o fitou por alguns instantes, admitindo, pelo menos, que ele bonito o suficiente para fazer as suas pernas tremerem, da maneira que elas estavam tremendo nesse momento.  
  
Shaoran repara que tem alguém o observando, e abre os olhos. Novamente os olhos deles se cruzam, e eles se fitam por alguns instantes. Shaoran já não estava mais espantado com a fato de Sakura fita-lo, e não pôde deixar de pensar, naqueles segundos, o quão seria invejado quando (ou se) casasse com ela, ela era, pra todos os sentidos, bem mais bonita que qualquer uma que ele esperava para um casamento arranjado como aquele.  
  
-Tu...tudo isso é realmente engraçado, não? Sakura havia reparado naquela troca de olhares, da mesma maneira que Li reparara, que ambos se sentiam igualmente confusos com tudo aquilo, e simpatizara um pouco mais com ele naquele momento.  
  
Shaoran, que estava achando aquilo tudo, menos engraçado, respondeu:  
  
Bem, de qualquer maneira é um tanto irônico. Ele se sentia, agora, estranhamente a vontade perto dela, e se surpreendeu, quando relembrava esse momento milhões de vezes nos próximos dias, com o que teve coragem de dizer nas poucas palavras que trocaram. Sakura não se sentiu diferente, e mesmo sendo mais corajosa que a maioria das mulheres que conhecia, não sabia como falara realmente o que pensava com ele.  
  
- Quantas somos, este ano? Perguntou diretamente. Sabia que, ao estar ligado de alguma maneira ao palácio, Shaoran teria mais informações sobre as mulheres, que eram escolhidas todo ano, para serem as concubinas do imperador. A diference, desta vez, é que, com a antiga Imperatriz havia morrido ainda nova e sem deixar um herdeiro, a concubina que primeiro desse um filho ao Imperador, seria a nova Imperatriz Mãe.  
  
-Sessenta, tornou ele.  
  
Sakura abriu mais anda seus longos cílios negros sobre seus olhos de ônix.  
  
-Sou uma das sessenta? Sabia que, em geral, mais de cem moças eram chamadas para ver se algumas ao menos, agradavam o Imperador.  
  
-Não tenho dúvida que no fim você será a primeira., replicou ele.  
  
Sua voz, tão profunda, tão tranqüila, atingiu-lhe o coração com uma força profética, e Sakura lembrou-se de que ele seria, aos olhos do mundo, o seu parente masculino mais próximo, trabalhando também com o Imperador.  
  
-Onde eu estiver, você estará perto de mim, exclamou impulsivamente ela.- Insistirei nisso. Você não é meu parente?  
  
Fitavam-se de novo, esquecidos de tudo naquele momento exceto de si mesmos. Shaoran falou , um tanto secamente, como se não a tivesse ouvido:  
  
- Vim aqui hoje com o propósito de pedir ao ser tutor que ma dê como mulher. Mas agora não sei o que ele fará. Shaoran foi surpreendentemente sincero, mas não disse tudo. Não disse que tinha ido pedir a prometida em casamento para poder esquecer completamente aquela estranha que mechera tanto consigo.  
  
- Pode- se recusar a convocação imperial? Perguntou ela.  
  
Desviou o olhar do jovem guarda e então, acentuando a sua graciosidade. Aproximou-se um pouco mais.  
  
- Meu dever não é servir o Imperador, se for escolhida?  
  
Pensou em se mostrar superior, mas no mesmo momento, se sentiu muito mal, desviou o olhar e sua voz voltou novamente ao tom gentil, e disse realmente o que estava em seu coração naquele momento:  
  
- Se não for escolhida, serei certamente a sua mulher.  
  
Se fitaram intensamente, tentando adivinhar os pensamentos um do outro e entender os seus próprio, mas, naquele instante, Lu Ma chegou, espreitando as duas fisionomias jovens.  
  
Seu tio a chama agora, estava procurando por você a algum tempo. Disse que você precisa voltar, parentes perguntam por você.  
  
- Sim, estou indo, respondeu Sakura acompanhando a velha e já se afastando. Antes de ir, se virou ainda para Li, que falou:  
  
-Espero que ainda nos vejamos. Talvez nas entradas do palácio. Espero que eu possa lhe ser de alguma ajuda e possamos ser... umm.... amigos.  
  
Sakura baixou os olhos já seguindo seu caminho...  
  
-Sim, sim... amigos.....  
  
Continua...  
  
Bem, esse cap. naum ficou beeem como eu queria..., espero que vcs não achem muito monótono..... na verdade, ele não era pra ser muito legal.. era pra ser mais explicativo mesmo.. a partir do próximo cap. a fic começa de verdade, pq a Sakura finalmente vai para o palácio, e tudo se desenrola, vai entrar os outros personagens e rolar mais romance... isso se eu naum enrolar muito.. -_-'  
  
Poxa, muuuito obrigada pelos comentários, mesmo! eu recebi bem mais dos que eu achei que receberia, por isso, Anna, Lyka, Rafa, Serenite, Raissa, Anne e Hotaru-chan , brigada mesmo pelos elogios e sugestões.^___^ Sobre as falas estarem todas na mesma linha estar tudo enrolado, eu peço desculpas. Na hora de postar, eu coloquei no formato errado e akilo aconteceu, mas já está arrumado, valeu por avisarem.^^ 


	3. A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão cap 3

A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão  
  
Cap. III  
  
No primeiro dia do quinto mês lunar, Sakura acordou no Palácio de Inverno da Cidade Imperial. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o mesmo que o sono interrompera na noite anterior:  
  
- Estou entre as paredes da Cidade do Imperador, o Filho do Céu!  
  
E, novamente, se lembrou dos acontecimentos do final do dia de ontem, quando finalmente foram buscadas para o palácio. Carregadores imperiais pararam em frente a sua casa, e ela e Mai Ling foram colocadas em cabines individuais, com cortinas em cada lado e carregadas, cada uma, por quatro homens fortes. Quando chegaram aos portões do palácio, mesmo sabendo que não deveria, Sakura abriu quase imperceptivelmente as cortinas e procurou, entre os muitos membros da guarda, Shaoran. Já tinha perdido a esperança e seu "carro" já voltava a se mexer, quando finalmente o avistou. Estava um pouco a frente dos outros, e era por isso que Sakura não o havia visto antes, e ela arregalou os olhos as notar o seu uniforme: ele era o chefe da guarda! Aparentemente subira de posto desde seu último encontro. Ele olhava firmemente para frente, mas quando ela o achou, subitamente olhou para o lado e seus olhos novamente se encontraram. Sakura nunca iria entender como, no meio de tantas outras meninas e seus carregadores chegando também, ele olhara diretamente para o seu carro e a encontrara, mas foi o que aconteceu, e naqueles poucos segundos, seus olhares foram tão intensos como jamais haviam sido, e ela se decidiu que, se estivesse ao seu alcance, de uma forma ou de outra, no final, ainda ficaria com ele.  
  
Mas, agora, á luz da manhã, essa promessa parecia cada vez mais sem sentido. Ela percebeu que ele provavelmente nem pensava nela, e que ela poderia estar abrindo mão de um grande futuro por uma incerteza. E foi assim que passou o dia fatídico: agindo da maneira como se não quisesse ser escolhida, mas com alguma coisa dentro de si pulsando pela a oportunidade de ser a futura Imperatriz.  
  
Mal sabia ela que, naquele momento no dia anterior, Shaoran tivera pensamentos muito similares. Ele também não entendia como sentira que havia alguém o observando, e que deveria olhar para o lado, por que sabia que era Ela que estava ali. E quando a olhava, também não compreendia o motivo de seu sangue parecer esquentar, quer dizer, entendia, mas ainda queria negar..., pois sabia que a cada passo que os carregadores davam, mais distante e intocável ela ficava, e ele sabia que não fazia sentido nutrir qualquer tipo de sentimento impossível assim. Então simplesmente o reprimia, e assim continuaria fazendo, se necessário.  
  
Na noite anterior, Sakura e Mai Ling foram colocadas em classes separadas. Assim que chegaram, as virgens foram colocadas perante a viúva Mãe do filho do Céu, e ela escolheu vinte e oito entre ás sessenta. Mai Ling, por ser irmã de uma antiga concubina que já havia sido escolhida e se tornado princesa, mas morrido antes de deixar herdeiros, foi colocada na primeira classe, e Sakura na terceira.  
  
- É impetuosa, disse a velha e arguta Viúva, fitando Sakura. - Se não fosse, eu a colocaria na segunda classe, pois não é adequado coloca-la na primeira com sua prima e irmã de minha nora, que passou para as Fontes Amarelas. Que fique na terceira classe, pois será melhor que meu filho, o Imperados, não a note. Sakura ouvira com aparente modéstia e obediência. Agora, era apenas um viagen de terceira classe, e dificilmente seria notada ou escolhida pelo Imperador.  
  
Uma voz chamou através do dormitório, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Era a voz da Serva-chefe , cuja tarefa era preparar as virgens..  
  
- Jovens, é tempo de se levantarem! É tempo de se fazerem belas! Este é seu dia de boa sorte.  
  
As outras levantaram-se imediatamente ao ouvi-la, mas Sakura não. Tudo quando as outras fizessem, ela não faria. Manter-se-ia separada, permanecera isolada. Conservou-se imóvel, quase oculta sob a colcha de seda, como que dormindo.  
  
- Todas devem banhar-se, ordenou a serva-chefe. Estava sentada numa ampla cadeira de bambu, gorda e severa, habituada a ser obedecida.  
  
As jovens, agora nuas, entraram nas banheiras e as servas puseram-se a esfrega-las com sabonetes perfumadas, enxugando-as depois com toalhas macias, enquanto a serva chefe as examinava uma a uma. Súbito, falou:  
  
- Vinte e oito foram escolhidas entre as sessenta. Conto apenas vinte e sete.  
  
Ela consultou a lista que tinha na mão e chamou os nomes das virgens. Cada uma respondeu do lugar em que encontrava. Mas a última não respondeu.  
  
-Kinomoto! Tornou a chamar a velha.  
  
Sakura fingiu um bocejo.  
  
- Como dormi! O colchão é muito mais macio do que o de minha casa.  
  
A velha já estava impaciente.  
  
- Vamos, vamos, apresse-se, Kinomoto! As outras já estão quase vestidas.  
  
-Sim, venerável, respondeu ela.  
  
Mas não se apressou. Deixou que uma serva a despisse, sem esforçar-se por auxilia-la, e quando se viu nua, entrou numa banheira de água quente, sem erguer a mão para lavar-se.  
  
- Você! Resmungou a mulher enfurecida. - Não vai me ajudar a prepara-la?  
  
Sakura abriu seus grandes olhos verdes e brilhantes.  
  
- Que devo fazer? Indagou desamparada.  
  
Ninguém suspeitaria que em sua casa não havia outra criada além da velha Lu Ma na cozinha. Não apenas se banhava sempre sozinha, como também dava banho em sua irmã e seus irmãos. Lavava as roupas deles junto com as suas e, andava de um lado para o outro ajudando sua tia nos serviços caseiros, correndo freqüentemente à loja de óleo e ao mercado de vegetais. Seu único prazer, na verdade, consistia em parar na rua e olhar os grupos de atores ambulantes chineses.  
  
A serva não respondera à pergunta de Sakura. Não havia tempo. A serva chefe insistia em que se apressassem.  
  
- É melhor que comam primeiro, estava ela dizendo. - Depois, o tempo que sobrar será aproveitado para arrumar os cabelos. Só o penteado exige uma hora inteira.  
  
Mas Sakura comeu bem e com tempo, aparentemente, com muita calma.  
  
Ao meio dia, os eunucos foram busca-las, conduzidos pelo Eunuco-chefe. Sakura observava-o sob os longos cílios. Mantinha-se afastadas das outras virgens, meio escondida atrás de uma cortina de cetim escarlate. O Eunuco- chefe marcava com um sinal o nome de cada virgem que passava.  
  
- Está faltando uma, anunciou ele.  
  
- Aqui estou, exclamou Sakura, aproximando-se timidamente, a cabeça curvada, o rosto voltado para o lado.  
  
- Essa atrasou-se o dia todo, disse a serva chefe em voz alta.  
  
- Sakura Kibnomoto, leu o Eunuco chefe em voz alta e áspera, filha mais velha do falecido Porta Bandeira Kinomoto. Tutor, o Porta Bandeira irmão deste. Foi registrada no palácio do Norte, há dois anos, com quinze de idade. Agora tem dezessete.  
  
- É você? Inquiriu ele.  
  
- Sou eu.  
  
- Passe! Ordenou, mas seus olhos seguiram-na. Depois levantou-se e comandou aos eunucos inferiores: - Conduzam as virgens as Salão de Espera. Quando o Filho do Céu estiver pronto para recebe-las, eu próprio as anunciarei, uma a uma, perante o Trono do Dragão.  
  
Ao meio dia, foram alertadas por uma agitação nos pátios distantes. Soaram cornetas, rufaram tambores e um gongo acompanhava o ritmo de passos que se aproximavam. Disse então o Eunuco-chefe:  
  
- Jovens, esperarão aqui até qua a sua classe seja chamada. A primeira classe será apresentada ao Imperador pela viúva Mãe, e logo depois eu apresentarei a segunda. Somente depois que o Imperador tiver visto e feito a sua escolha, a terceira classe e depois a quarta serão chamadas e se aproximarão do trono. Não devem olhar a face imperial. Ele é quem olhará para vocês.  
  
As classes foram sendo chamadas, e antes que uma hora decorresse, o Eunuco-chefe voltou.  
  
- Agora é a vez das terceiras, anunciou ele. - Preparem-se jovens. O Imperados está ficando cansado.  
  
As virgens dispuseram-se em fila e as sevas deram-lhes os últimos toques nos cabelos, lábios e sobrancelhas. No interior do Salão de audiência, o Eunuco-chefe anunciara a chamada dos nomes e idades - cada uma deveria entrar ao ouvir proferir o seu nome e a sua idade. Uma a uma iam passando diante do Imperador e da Viúva Mãe.  
  
- Sakura Kinomoto! Chamou ele.  
  
As servas já haviam se afastado e ela havia sido deixada sozinha. Ela tinha se encostado em uma parede e, novamente, fingia estar dormindo.  
  
- Sakura!  
  
A voz do Eunuco trovejou em seus ouvidos e ela levantou-se rapidamente. Ele avançou e agarrou-a pelo braço.  
  
- Esqueceu-se? Está louca? O Imperador espera! Ele está esperando, digo eu....Você merecia morrer por isso...  
  
Sakura livrou-se das mão do Eunuco, que correu para a porta e tornou a anuncia-la.  
  
- Sakura, filha do Porta Bandeira Kinomoto, agora morto! Idade, dezessete anos, três meses e dois dias...  
  
Ela entrou sem ruído nem afetação, caminhou vagarosamente ao longo do imenso salão, seu longo casaco manchu de cetim vermelho-rosa tocando-lhe a ponta dos sapatos bordados, apoiados em altas solas brancas e saltos centrais. Tinha suas belas e pequenas mãos cruzadas sobre a cintura e não voltou a cabeça para o Trono ao passar lentamente por ele.  
  
- Que torne a passar, disse o Imperador.  
  
A Viúva Mãe contemplava Sakura com involuntária admiração.  
  
- Advirto-o de que essa moça tem um temperamento violento, disse ela. - Vejo-o em seu rosto. É forte demais para uma mulher.  
  
- É bela, observou o Imperador.  
  
Ainda dessa vez Sakura não voltou a cabeça. As vozes atingiam-lhe, incorpóreas, os ouvidos.  
  
- Que importa ser ela impetuosa? Inquiriu o Imperador. -Não poderá encolerizar-se comigo.  
  
Ele tinha uma voz jovem e petulante, fina e infantil. A voz de sua mãe era cheia e lenta, impregnada da prudência de idade.  
  
- É melhor não escolher uma mulher forte que também seja bela, disse. - Há aquela outra, P'ou Yu, que você viu na segunda classe. Fisionomia sensível, boa aparência, mas...  
  
- Pele áspera, retrucou o Imperador com rebeldia. - Sem dúvida teve varíola quando menina. A despeito do pó que lhe puseram no rosto, vi as marcas.  
  
Sakura estava agora diretamente diante dele.  
  
- Páre! Ordenou-lhe.  
  
Ela parou, rosto e corpo de perfil, a cabeça erguida, o olhar perdido na distância, como se seu coração estivesse em outra parte.  
  
- Vire o rosto para mim, ordenou ele.  
  
Lentamente, como que com indiferença, ela obedeceu. Por decência, por modéstia, por tudo quanto lhe fora ensinado, uma virgem não pode erguer seu olhar acima do peito de um homem. Ao Imperador, não devia erguê-lo acima do joelho. Mas Sakura fitou-o diretamente nos olhos e com tamanha concentração que viu os olhos do Imperador, rasamente encaixados sob sua sobrancelhas pouco espessas. Ele permaneceu imóvel durante um longo instante. Em seguida falou:  
  
- Escolho essa.  
  
Continua...  
  
Poxa, como eu disse q ia acontecer, eu acabei enrolando nesse cap, e os outros personagens nem apareceram, né?? Sorry!!! È que eu gostei muito de descrever como ela foi escolhida... querendo ela ou não, parece que era o destino mesmo(ou seja, euzinha nunca ia facilitar a vida dela, hauhaha)  
  
Muito obrigada (Mesmo!!) novamente pelos comentários, eles tem me ajudado bastante e fezendo com que eu atualize mais rápido do que eu mesma esperava!  
  
Julia, eu realmente gosto de deixar a Sakura mais inteligente... e nem eu escrevendo mal assim consigo deixar o Shaoran feio, hehe. Serenite, que bom q vc gostou! Nem apareceu tanto romance neste, sinto muito, mas espero q vc goste ^^ Anna, valeui mesmo pelo elogio, espera q vc goste desse cap tb. Brigada pra galera q mandou comentários direto pro meu e-mail tb ^^,  
  
Ps- Só para informação, quando uma pessoa morria na china antiga, diziam que ela passara para as Fontes Amarelas... foi isso q a Viúva mãe quis dizer..(se bem que eu acho q ficou meio obvio...). 


	4. A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão cap 4

A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão.  
  
Cap.IV  
  
Estava no palácio há duas semanas e não recebera ainda nenhum chamado do Imperador. Não vira sua família, nem mesmo a Mai Ling, nem tão pouco Shaoran se aproximara dela. Como nunca mais atravessara os portões da Cidade Proibida, não pudera tornar a vê-lo em seu posto. Nesse estranho isolamento ter-se-ia sentido infeliz e muito mais sozinha, se não tivesse a sua criada. Assim que tinha sido escolhida, Sakura fora levada para seu quarto, onde uma criada, que explicaram que seria apenas sua, estava a sua espera. Seu nome era Tomoio, e rapidamente, apesar de muito diferentes, se tornaram grandes amigas. Tomoio também fora tomada muito cedo de sua família para servir no palácio, e tinha praticamente a mesma idade de Sakura. Tomoio tinha um pouco mais de contato sobre o que acontecia no palácio do que Sakura, já que podia, ao menos, se comunicar com outras criadas.  
  
Naquela manhã, Sakura acordara cedo. O cetim da colcha prendeu-se na pele áspera de suas mãos e ela disse baixinho, para si mesma:  
  
-Nunca mais lavarei roupas, nem apanharei água quente, nem morei farinha. Não é isso a felicidade?  
  
Mas sentiu, ao mesmo tempo que pensava isso, um grande aperto no coração.  
  
Tomoio já havia acordado antes, e trazia agora para ela as mais delicadas iguarias, pois tudo o que a Viúva Mãe deixava de lado era dado ás concubinas, e havia abundância de todas as variedades de comida.  
  
Após comer e se trocar ela pensou que estava ficando realmente aborrecida com tudo aquilo, aquele tempo sobrando, e Sakura decidiu que não seria como as outras concubinas, que apenas bordavam e conversavam o dia todo, não queria de maneira nenhuma ser tão fútil.  
  
Preparando-se, começou desde aquele dia a ler os memoriais que vinham do trono, estudando cada palavra dos editos que o Imperados expedia. Informava- se, assim, sobre o reino e estaria pronta caso os deuses resolvessem impeli- la para adiante. Lentamente, começou a compreender a vastidão do país e do seu povo. Seu mundo havia sido a cidade de Pequim, onde passara da infância á adolescência. Dentro de Pequim, ficava a que era chamada a Cidade do Imperador, ou Cidade Proibida, pois ele era o seu rei, seu homem solitário, e somente ele podia dormir nela, á noite. Quando caia o crepúsculo, os tambores soavam por toda a parte, avisando a todos os homens que partissem. O Imperador ficava sozinho entre as suas mulheres e seus eunucos.Sua brilhante imaginação voava dos portões de sua real prisão e viajava por todas as regiões descortinadas pelos seus olhos nas páginas dos livros que lia. Através dos ditos imperiais aprendia mais ainda. Aprendia que uma poderosa rebelião estava se erguendo ao sul, odioso fruto de uma religião estrangeira. A ao ler tudo isso, uma idéia começou a se formar.  
  
Foi em um dia como este, quando Sakura estava na biblioteca que, levantando a cabeça de um livro, notou que Tomoio lhe olhava de umas das portas que levavam para a sacada daquela sala. Assim que notou que finalmente havia sido vista, ela colocou o dedo nos lábios e, com um sinal do leque, indicou- lhe que a acompanhasse ao pavilhão situado do lado de fora da biblioteca. Em silêncio, deslizando sobre o assoalho com seus sapatos se sola de pano, Tomoio seguiu na frente e somente parou quando não havia perigo de despertarem a atenção de ninguém.  
  
- Tenho novidades, disse.  
  
- Que novidades? Sakura perguntou.  
  
- A jovem consorte concebeu!  
  
Mai Ling! Não tornara a ver prima, depois que atravessaram os portões Imperiais. Mai ling era a consorte, em substituição á irmã morta, ao passo que ela, Sakura, não passava de uma concubina. Mai Ling fora chamada a cama do Imperador e cumprira o seu dever. Se Mai Ling gerasse um filho, ele seria o herdeiro do trono do dragão e ela se tornaria Imperatriz Mãe. E ela, Sakura, continuaria sendo apenas uma concubina. Fora para tão pequena recompensa que destruíra, talvez, o que poderia ser o amor de sua vida? O coração inchou-lhe no peito.  
  
- Há provas de concepção? Perguntou.  
  
- Há, retrucou Tomoio. -A serva dela disse para mim que este mês, pela segunda vez, não houve sinal de sangue.  
  
- E então? Inquiriu.  
  
Ela sabia que agora, apenas o destino poderia ser seu aliado. Mai Ling poderia dar a luz a uma menina. E assim não haveria herdeiro, até que nascesse um menino, cuja mãe seria a Imperatriz.  
  
- O Imperador cumpriu seu dever para com a senhora morta, Agora sua fantasia divagará.  
  
Ela permaneceu em silêncio. A fantasia do Imperdor poderia voltar-se para o seu lado!  
  
- Infelizmente, você deve estar pronta, continuou ela. - Minha opinião é que dentro de seis ou sete dias, ele pensara numa concubina.  
  
As duas voltaram para o quarto em silêncio, Sakura esquecendo-se completamente dos seus livros. Assim que chegaram, mal teve tempo Tomoio de fechar as portas, e Sakura já caia em seus braços, soluçando. Tomoio sabia como ela tentava ser forte, mas que aquilo estava sendo muito para apenas uma pessoa, e chorou junto com ela.  
  
E realmente aconteceu, e mais cedo do que pensavam. Apenas três dias depois, no meio da noite - não sabia que horas eram - foi acordada por duas mão que lhe sacudiam os ombros. Lutando por abrir os olhos, ouviu a voz de sua querida serva.  
  
- Acorde, acorde, Sakura! Você foi chamada! O filho do Céu chama-a...  
  
E ela acordou instantaneamente. Seu espírito tornou-se forte e alerta, pois havia tido tempo para preparar um plano para quando isso acontecesse. Afastou a colcha de seda e pulou do alto leito. Ajoelhou-se na banheira, a servas que haviam sido chamadas para apronta-la ensaboaram-lhe bem o corpo e depois jogaram água morna por cima. Sakura submeteu-se sem uma palavra, e foi assim, muda, que seguiu ao encontro do Imperador.  
  
Na escura suavidade da noite de verão, Sakura seguiu o Eunico-Chefe, que havia ido busca-la, através das estreitas passagens da cidade. Ele empunhava uma lanterna de papel oleado e a vela que ardia e seu interior iluminava um fraco círculo de luz que guiava a jovem. Atrás dela, caminhava sua serva.  
  
Embora nunca tivesse estado no palácio do Imperador, Sakura sabia, como sabiam todas as concubinas, que era situado no coração da Cidade Proibida, em meio aos jardins imperiais. Ela passou pelo altar e chegou ao portão de entrada do pátio do palácio particular do Imperador. Abriu-se silenciosamente diante dela e o Eunuco conduziu-a através de um vasto pátio interno a um grande salão e depois a outros corredores, silenciosos e vazios, até alcançar dois altos portões de duplos, esculpidos com dragões de ouro.  
  
De súbito, o Eunico-chefe viu que Sakura carregava seu cãozinho espreitando no colo.  
  
- Não pode levar o cão ao quarto do Imperador, disse ele secamente.  
  
Sakura ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o nos olhos  
  
- Então também não entrarei, retrucou.  
  
As palavras eram ousadas, mas ela proferiu com uma voz macia e indiferente, como se pouco lhe importasse entrar ou não.  
  
O Eunuco mostrou-se surpreso.  
  
- Desafia o Filho de Céu? Inquiriu.  
  
Ela não respondeu, limitando-se a acariciar a cabecinha do cão.  
  
Nesse momento, a cortina atrás do Eunuco chefe foi afastada e surgiu a cabeça de um outro eunuco.  
  
- Pergunta-se a razão da demora, exclamou. - Pergunta-se se Ele próprio deve vir tomar as providências necessárias!  
  
O Eunuco-chefe protestou, porém Sakura continuou a fitá-lo com seus grandes olhos inocentes, e que mais podia ele fazer senão ceder? Então ele puxou as cortinas, abriu as portas, e fez-lhe sinal que entrasse. Desta vez ela entrou sozinha. As cortinas caíram atrás dela e encontrou-se diante do Imperador.  
  
Ele estava sentado na enorme cama imperial, erguida sobre uma plataforma. O leito era de bronze, de bronze as colunas pelas quais subiam dragões esculpidos. Do alto das colunas, presos por uma armação de bronze, pendiam redes de fios de ouro, tecidas em forma de flores e de frutos entre dragões de cinco garras, enroscados. O Imperador sentava-se sobre um colchão forrado de cetim amarelo e suas pernas achavam-se cobertas por uma colcha também de cetim amarelo, com dragões bordados. E atrás dele havia alta almofadas do mesmo cetim, nas quais se recostava. Vestia uma camisola de seda vermelha, com s mangas amarradas aos punhos, gola alta cerrando-se ao redor do pescoço, e suas mãos débeis e macias estavam cruzadas, O rosto comprido e estreito parecia pender da testa demasiado ampla e protuberante. Olharam-se, e ele fez-lhe sinal para que se aproximasse. Sakura avançou lentamente, os olhos fixos na face dele. Quando estava perto, tornou a parar.  
  
- Você é a primeira mulher que entra nesse quarto com a cabeça erguida, disse ele numa voz aguda e fina. - Todas tem sempre medo de olhar-me.  
  
- Não estou com medo, disse Sakura de maneira suave e categórica. - Vede, trouxe o meu cachorrinho.  
  
As servas tinham-lhe dito como deveria dirigir-se ao Filho do Céu. Não devia trata-lo como se fosse apenas um mortal, mas como "Altíssimo", "Venerável", e este tipo de palavras de tratamento. Mas Sakura comportava- se perante o Imperador como se fosse um homem.  
  
Acariciou de novo a cabeça macia do cão e olhou para baixo.  
  
- Venha, sente-se ao meu lado, ordenou-lhe. - Diga-me por que não tem medo de mim.  
  
Ela galgou a plataforma e sentou-se na extremidade do leito, encarando-o e segurando o cachorrinho. O pequeno animal aspirou o ar perfumado, espirrou e ela riu.  
  
- Que perfume é esse que faz meu cão espirrar? Inquiriu.  
  
- É cânfora, tornou o Imperador. - Mas conte-me por que não tem medo.  
  
Sakura sentiu o seu olha perscrutando-lhe a face, os lábios, as mãos que acariciavam o cãozinho e tremeu um súbito calafrio, mas recompondo-se rapidamente, forço-se a falar docemente, timidamente, como se fosse ainda uma menina.  
  
-Não temo porque conheço o meu destino, disse ela.  
  
- E como conhece o seu destino? Perguntou ele, começando a divertir-se, os lábio finos curvados para cima, os olhos sombrios agora menos frios.  
  
- Quando fui chamada de minha casa, disse ela na mesma voz doce e tímida, -Entrei no pátio da residência do meu tio, que é meu tutor por que meu pai faleceu, e dirigi-me ao altar que fica debaixo da romãzeira e orei ao deus Kuan Yin. Acendi o incenso e então...  
  
Fez uma pausa, seus lábios estremeceram, tentou sorrir.  
  
- E então? Indagou o Imperador, como que enfeitiçado com aquelas palavras.  
  
- Não havia vento nesse dia, disse ela. - A fumaça do incenso ardente elevou-se em linha reta do sobre o altar. Foi então que ouvi uma voz, me falando claramente.  
  
- E o que dizia essa voz? Sussurrou o Imperador, já com um pouco de medo.  
  
- Dizia que eu deveria ser a clareza de alguém que precisava de minha ajuda. Que deveria guiar este estava com tantos problemas, mais do que merecia Que eu precisava ser uma serva, mas, mais do que isso, uma irmã, que este era o meu chamado.  
  
O Imperador estava boquiaberto.  
  
- E a fumaça do incenso, continuou ela. - Abriu-se numa nuvem fragrante e dentro da nuvem vi uma face...  
  
- A face de um homem, repetiu ele.  
  
Sakura cabeceou afirmativamente, como costumam fazer as crianças tímidas.  
  
- Era o meu rosto? Perguntou ele.  
  
- Sim, majestade. O vosso rosto imperial!  
  
- Oh! Foi apenas o que disse o Imperador naquele momento.  
  
Sakura estava muito feliz, pois notava que seu plano estava dando certo. Ela sabia, depois de muito analisar escritos e livros na biblioteca, e de mandar Tomoio subornar alguns eunucos, que o Imperador era muito superticioso, e que o deus que mais temia era Kuan Yin, pois esse era o deus favorito do professor do Imperador quando esse era ainda uma criança, e ensinara a ele que apenas esse deus ainda fazia milagres, e que todas as suas ordens deveriam ser cumpridas, como sagradas que eram. Quando descobriu isso, arquitetou rapidamente o seu plano, e ia fazer com que o Imperador a tivesse em alto estima, mas nunca a tomasse como concubina que era.  
  
- Mas... mas isso é ótimo! Disse o Imperador. - Meu amado deus me protegeu novamente! Mandou-me alguém para aconselhar-me, e uma mulher, que ninguém desconfiará, e que não poderá almejar tomar meu poder!  
  
E, virando-se para Sakura, continuou:  
  
- Há tantas guerras pelo país, e mais uma nova revolução está iniciando-se. Todos me aconselham, mas todos são também gananciosos, e desejam apenas o meu poder. Minha venerável mãe diz que, como sou o escolhido, todas as minhas decisões ajudaram o povo, mas ela de nada compreende sobre gerras.  
  
E deitando a cabeça no colo de Sakura, começou a soluçar baixinho:  
  
- É tão difícil...Não mereço ser incomodado o tempo todo com tantas perguntas, e ser obrigado a meditar horas sobre as respostas...Deveria apenas aproveitar meus palácios, meus criados...  
  
E enquanto era consolado por Sakura, dormiu.  
  
Passaram-se dois dias, duas noites, e ela continuava ainda no quarto real. Três vezes ele adormecera e cada vez Sakura corria à porta e chamava Tomoio, que entrava na ponta dos pés até o bandoir. Os eunucos já tinham preparado um banho rápido, de modo que à serva bastava derramar água no grande jarro de porcelana e refrescar do novo sua senhora. Trazia roupas limpas, escovava os cabelos de Sakura e enrola-os suavemente. Cada vez depois de terminada a tarefa, Sakura tornava a entrar no quarto imperial e as pesadas portas cerravam-se atrás das cortinas amarelas. No interior do vasto aposento ela sentava-se numa cadeira perto da janela, esperando até que o Imperador acordasse. Sabia agora o que era aquele homem, um pobre ser mimado e egocêntrico, que quando se sentia derrotado, soluçava sobre o peito dela. Aquele era o Filho do Céu!  
  
E rapidamente a permanência de Sakura era do conhecimento de todos, nos dias seguintes. A notícia, transmitida de boca em boca, percorreu todos os pátios como o vento, e certo dia, ao encontrar-se rapidamente com Tomoio, essa disse:  
  
- Todos estão dizendo que nunca uma concubina ficou tanto tempo com o filho do Céu. A própria consorte passou apenas uma noite por vez com ele. Lien, o eunuco, diz que a senhora é a favorita, agora. Não tem mais nada a temer.  
  
Sakura sorriu, mas seus lábios tremiam.  
  
- Dizem isso? Observou, endireitando-se e movimentando-se com a sua graça habitual.  
  
No entanto, depois de banhada, vestida em lindas vestes mandadas pelo Imperador e já de volta em seu quarto, começou a sentir medo novamente. E se o Imperador mudasse de idéia? E se a forçasse, na próxima vez? Ela não agüentava os dias que tivera que passar naquele quarto, e devia permanecer silenciosa enquanto vivesse, pois não podia falar sobre isso, a fraqueza do Imperador, com ninguém. Estava só, e nunca suspeitara que fosse possível tamanha solidão.  
  
Ninguém? Ela tentava negar para si mesma, mas precisava vê-lo... afinal, era ou não era seu parente? Sentou-se na cama, enxugou os olhos e bateu palmas chamando a serva.  
  
- Sim? Perguntou Tomoio, entrando rapidamente, preocupada.  
  
- Mande-me o eunuco Lien, ordenou Sakura  
  
Tomoio afastou-se, ainda em dúvida, para procurar o eunuco que, ela e Sakura haviam comentado, estava sempre muito perto para atender as ordens de Sakura, depois que essa havia virado a favorita. O eunuco veio rápido e ansioso.  
  
- Que desejais, que desejais, minha senhora Fênix? Indagou ele ao chegar a porta.  
  
Sakura afastou a cortina. Tinha vestido um manto escuro e sombrio e sua face estava pálida e grave. Havia sombras sobre seus olhos, porém falou com alta dignidade:  
  
- Traga agora aqui meu parente, meu primo, Shaoran Li.  
  
Continua....  
  
Gente, espero que vcs gostem desse cap. Viu como eu não sou tão malvada... em tudo se dá um jeito, hehehe. Bem, eu enrolei novamente.. era pro Eriol ter aparecido finalmente, mas não deu.. . mas tudo bem..., pelo menos a Tomoio já ta aí... Os fãs do eriol vão gostar, acho, da posição que ele vai ter.... espero...  
  
Valeu, novamente, pelos reviews de vcs! Me deixam muuito feliz!  
  
Júlia: que bom que você ta adorando! Como você viu, ela foi mesmo escolhida, mas vamos ver como vão ficar as coisas entre ela e o Shaoran, ok? Deu,, vc pediu, tá citada.^^  
  
Serenite: Pow, nem sou tão malvada não.. se eu fosse má, a Sakura ia acabar sendo uma concubina comum, e naum foi oque aconteceu, hehe. Que bom que você não achou nenhum erro.. eu tento tomar o máximo de cuidado com isso,espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap.  
  
Lara: Bem, o Imperadpor não é muito bonito não.. mas isso é ateh bom, pq daí não tem risco da Sakura esquecer o Shaoran, neh? Valeu mesmo pelos elogios!  
  
Anna Li kinomoto: Ah, que bom que você gostou!Sua opinião é muito bem vinda! Adoro as suas fics!  
  
Letícia: desculpa se demorei demais pra atualizar. brigada pelo elogio! ^_^  
  
NiNa-Chan: Poxa, todo mundo falando que eu sou má! Hehehe, que bom que vc tá gostando, nem se preocupa que eu vou dar um jeito pra eles ficarem juntos.. (só não sei qual vai ser ainda.. -_-' ) Também acho suas fics muito fofas!  
  
Brigada pra todo mundo que me mandou comentários direto pro e-mail tb.. desculpa não citar vcs agora, mas o chato do hotmail não tá abrindo agora...entao vou responder direto pra vcs por e-mail depois, ok?? 


	5. A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão cap 5

A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão.  
  
Cap.V  
  
- Traga agora aqui meu parente, meu primo, Shaoran Li.  
  
- O capitão da Guarda Imperial? Perguntou Lien, surpreso.  
  
- Sim, respondeu ela altivamente.  
  
Ele se afastou, enxugando com a manga o sorriso que lhe aflorara aos lábios.  
  
Sakura deixou cair a cortina e ficou ouvindo os passos do eunuco que se distanciava. Quando tivesse o poder, disse para si mesma, elevaria Shaoran de maneira que ninguém, nem mesmo um eunuco, pudesse atrever-se a dizer "o guarda". Fá-lo-ia pelo menos um Duque, talvez grande conselheiro. Enquanto acariciava tais pensamentos, no espírito, sentiu tamanho anseio no coração que ela própria se assustou. Que poderia querer de Shaoran exceto a vista de sua fisionomia fiel, o som de sua voz firme, dizendo-lhe o que fazer agora? Oh, mas errara em mandar chama- lo, pois não poderia contar-lhe o que realmente acontecera naqueles dois dias e três noites que passar no quarto do Imperador, e não conseguiria encara-lo, já que ele achava que ela tinha realmente estivera com o Ele. Uma estranha dor , nas profundezas de seu ser, subiu-lhe até ao peito. Desejou que ele não viesse.  
  
Esperança vã, pois já lhe ouvia os firmes passos. Ele viera instantaneamente, estava junto da porta e Lien chamava-a através da cortina.  
  
-Senhora, vosso parente aqui!  
  
Levantou-se então sem pensar em mirar-se no espelho. Shaoran sabia como ela era. Não havia motivo para embelezaer-se. Afastou a cortina e viu-se diante dele.  
  
-Entre, parente, disse.  
  
-Saia você, tornou ele. –Não devemos encontrar-nos dentro do seu quarto.  
  
-Mas tenho de falhar-lhe a sós, insistiu ela, pois Lien esperava, as orelhas esticadas e sôfregas.  
  
Porém Shaoran simplesmente não entrou e ela foi forçada a sair do quarto. Quando o Capitão lhe viu o rosto , a alvura do rosto, a palidez dos lábios, ficou preocupado. Acompanhou-a ao pátio e Sakura proibiu ao eunuco que os seguisse. Somente Tomoio permaneceu próximo deles, para que se não pudessem dizer que estivera sozinha com um homen, mesmo sendo seu parente.  
  
Distanciou-se o quanto pode da porta e sentou-se num banco de porcelana do jardim, sob um grupo de tamareiras, no extremo do pátio.  
  
-Sente-se, disse ela.  
  
Mas Shaoran não se sentou. Permaneceu diante dela tão rígido como se fosse apenas um guarda dos portões do palácio do Imperador.  
  
-Não quer sentar-se? Repeti fitando-o com um olhar suplicante.  
  
-Não, redargüiu ele, -Estou aqui apenas por que mandou chamar-me.  
  
Ela cedeu.  
  
-Soube que fui chamada?  
  
-Soube, retrucou ele, sem olha-la.  
  
-Sou a nova favorita.  
  
-Também soube disso.  
  
Nessas poucas palavra se disse tudo, e que mais se poderia dizer, se ele não queria falar? Sakura continuou fitando-lhe o rosto, o rosto que conhecia tão bem, comparando-o com aquela face estreita e mórbida recostada na almofada imperial. A face que tinha diante de si era jovem e bela, olhos grandes e poderosos, a boca cheia e firme sobre o queixo forte. Era a face de um homem.  
  
-Eu não...não estive... disse ela.  
  
Shaoran não lhe respondeu. Que resposta poderia dar-lhe? Mas seu peito encheu-se de uma grande alegria, se ele tinha entendido corretamente o que ela tentara lhe falar. Mas como ela conseguira?  
  
-Quero ir para casa, prosseguiu Sakura.  
  
Ele cruzou os braços e olhou meticulosamente, por sobre a cabeça dela, para as árvores.  
  
-Sua casa é aqui, observou, mas agora com um tom de voz mais brando.  
  
Ela mordeu a extremidade do lábio inferior.  
  
-Quero que você me salve.  
  
Ele não se moveou. Se alguém o estivesse observando diria que Shaoran mantinha uma atitude de subordinado diante da mulher sentada sob as árvores. Mas não era assim, pelo contrário, e ele pousou o olhar na adorável face erguida e nos seus olhos, ela parecia ler a resposta.  
  
"-Oh, se eu pudesse salvá-la, salvá-la-ia. Mas não posso."  
  
A dor que lhe atormentava as profundezas cessou de súbito.  
  
-Então... então não me esqueceu!  
  
Shaoran suspirou, e continuou fitando-a.  
  
-Não me esqueço, nem de noite nem de dia.  
  
E foi assim que souberam, com essas poucas palavras, fitando-se por longos minutos, que mesmo estando separados por enormes precipícios, nutriam o mesmo sentimento um pelo outro. Sakura encheu-se de alegria, mas sabia como parecia impossível ficarem juntos. Abaixando a cabeça, perguntou para ele, que era agora, querendo ela ou não, sua rocha, seu apoio e seu senhor.  
  
-Que devo fazer?  
  
-Conhece seu destino. Mesmo não querendo assim, você o escolheu.  
  
Sakura sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer, e lágrimas prateadas reluziram em seus olhar verdes.  
  
-Eu não sabia que seria assim... balbuciou.  
  
-Não se anula o que foi feito, disse ele. –Não há recuo, nem retorno ao que você era.  
  
Ela não podia falar. Curvou a cabeça para impedir que as lágrimas lhe deslizassem pelas faces e não se atreveu a enxuga-las por medo que o eunuco estivesse de atalaia bastante perto para percebe-lo.  
  
-Você seguiu o caminho da grandeza, disse ele quebrando o silêncio. –Deve, por conseguinte, ser grande.  
  
Sakura engoliu suas lágrimas, tomando novamente a resolução de ser grande para poder mandar em si mesma e em quem quisesse, e de estar, a partir daquele momento, acima de todos.  
  
-Se atrevendo a levantar a cabeça, encarou-o e disse:  
  
-Em vista de sua promessa de que viria sempre que o chamasse, estarei consolada. Preciso ter a certeza desse conforto. Não posso estar sempre só.  
  
-Virei quando me chamar, disse ele sem mover-se. –Porém só quando precisar.  
  
-Tenho sua promessa, disse ela.  
  
Lanço-lhe um longo olhar e manteve as mão firmemente cerradas, para impedi- las de tentarem toca-lo.  
  
Isto me basta, disse ela e, passando diante de Shaoran, seu capitão, encaminhou-se diretamente para o quarto. Atrás dela , as cortinas tornaram a cair.  
  
Naquela mesma noite, todo um plano novo começou a se formar em sua mente. Poderia demorar, e provavelmente iria. Mas ela já não se importava. Sabia agora que Shaoran gostava dela , e isso era o suficiente para ter a esperança de que necessitava.  
  
Quando foi chamada, novamente, ao quarto do Imperador naquela madrugada, começou a colocar seu plano em ação.  
  
Continua...  
  
Gente! Eu sei que esse cap ficou muuito curto, mas teve que ser assim. Eu estou indo viajar e vou ficar fora por uma semana, e não queria sair sem postar nada, então achei que era melhor colocar um cap. curto do que nada, certo? Ele ficou horrível, ia ter bem mais profundidade o encontro entre os dois.. Mas é difícil se concentrar com todo mundo ao seu redor falando sem parar pra vc ir arrumar a mala rápido ou vai atrasar todo mundo... -_-  
  
De qualquer maneira, muuuito obrigada pra todo mundo mandou comentários.. não tenho tempo agora (mesmo!) de responder um por um aki, mas no próximo cap. eu falo de todo mundo, ok??  
  
Espero que, apesar de tudo, vcs tenham gostado. ^_^ 


	6. A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão cap 6

A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão.  
  
Cap.VI  
  
Sakura estava, naquela mesma noite já a algumas horas no quarto Imperial, onde apenas tinha a cabeça do Imperador em seu colo e falava suavemente enquanto servia-lhe uvas. Aparentemente, apesar de seus receios, o Imperador tinha mesmo se convencido que Sakura havia sido mandada como uma irmã e conselheira para livrar-lhe das pressões que era colocado durante o dia, enquanto no trono.  
  
Aproveitando-se de um momento em que o Imperador estava quase adormecido, Sakura perguntou-lhe, usando uma voz ligeiramente mais alta:  
  
-Diga-me, venerável, quem são nossos atuais inimigos?  
  
O Imperador abriu seus olhos surpreso, e logo depois sacudiu a cabeça:  
  
-Não aprecio falar sobre os negócios do estado, disse ele. – Conheço melhor as palavras dos sábios antigos.  
  
Sakura ficou surpresa por alguns instantes. Se o Imperados sabia pouco mesmo sobre o que acontecia em seu reino, como ele acabara de transparecer, então havia mais pessoas do que ela imaginara por trás dele, cuidando realmente do trono.  
  
Ela parou de alimentá-lo e disse:  
  
-Então mande-me alguém que possa ensinar-me quais são nossos atuais inimigos, disse ela. -Os livros que leio já não são mais o suficiente.  
  
O Imperador mostrou-se confuso, mas preferiu não discutir e transmitiu a ordem ao Eunuco chefe, que por sua vez transmitiu a ordem ao Príncipe Eriol, sexto filho do último Imperador. Sua mãe fora uma concubina e portanto era meio-irmão, pelo sangue, do atual Imperador. Os dois meio- irmãos tinham crescido juntos estudando os mesmos livros e aprendendo a esgrimir com os mesmos preceptores. O espírito do príncipe Eriol era bom, sua fisionomia mais máscula do que a do Imperador e de agradável aspecto. Na verdade sua inteligência e sabedoria eram tão elevadas e serenas que os ministros, príncipes e eunucos muitas vezes o procuravam secretamente, ao invés de ao Imperador, pois não traia ninguém e todos confiavam nele. O Eunuco chefe dirigiu-se portanto, ao palácio desse príncipe, que ficava fora da cidade proibida, e falou-lhe da visita de Sakura e pediu-lhe, em nome do Imperador, que ele próprio instruísse a jovem Favorita.  
  
-Pois é tão forte, aduziu, e cheia de saúde que seu espírito é tão arguto quanto o de um Homem, e o Imperador quer que ela conheça tudo o que se passa no reino.  
  
O príncipe Eriol refletiu durante alguns momentos. Ele ainda era jovem, e não parecia decente aproximar-se ele de uma concubina. Mas era também sua parenta, através de seu imperial irmão, e o costume podia ser posto de lado. Lembrou-se ainda dos tempos terríveis que estavam atravessando. Seu irmão mais velho, o Imperador, era dissoluto e fraco, a Corte corrupta e ociosa, os ministros e príncipes apáticos, conformados e impotentes – parecia – para deter o desmoronamento do Império. O tesouro estava vazio,as colheitas escassas e a fome atormentava freqüentemente o povo. A miséria explodia em revoltas e bandos secretos de rebeldes tramavam por toda a parte contra o Trono do Dragão.  
  
Que outra esperança, portanto, senão manter rigidamente os remanescentes do Império até que nascesse um herdeiro, filho forte de uma mãe forte?  
  
-Eu mesmo instruirei a favorita, disse ele, mas peça ao seu velho preceptor que esteja presente durante as lições.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No dia seguinte, quando Sakura se dirigiu como de costume á Biblioteca Imperial, encontrou um homem alto, jovem e de fisionomia inteligente e simpática. Com ele estava o Eunuco chefe, que apresentou o Príncipe Eriol, dizendo o motivo por que ali se achava.  
  
Sakura cobriu o rosto com a manga e curvou-se. O príncipe Eriol permaneceu de lado, com o rosto voltado.  
  
-Sente-se Irmão Mais Velho, disse Sakura com a sua bonita voz, e ela própria sentou-se em sua cadeira habitual, com Tomoio sentada em um banco mais baixo, atrás e a direita de sua senhora.  
  
-O preceptor não se sentia disposto hoje, disse o Eunuco chefe ao Príncipe Eriol, - Então a jovem favorita insistiu que seria suficiente se ela trouxesse, em seu lugar, apenas sua dama.  
  
O Príncipe Eriol finalmente virou-se para as duas jovens, que fitavam o chão a sua frente, e depois de passados alguns minutos, disse ao Eunuco:  
  
-É o suficiente por hoje.  
  
O Eunuco chefe retirou-se, e dessa maneira começou Eriol a instruir a Concubina Imperial. Olhando pouco para ela, iniciou as lições que se sucederam durante vários meses. Falou-lhe da situação do país, descreveu- lhe como a fraqueza do trono estimulava a rebelião dos súditos e a invasão dos inimigos que viviam além das planícies do norte e dos mares orientais.  
  
Sakura foi notando claramente, que com o passar do tempo, o Príncipe se sentia mais a vontade em sua presença. Mesmo depois da melhora de seu velho preceptor, ela ficou sabendo, através de seu eunuco Lien, que Eriol mandara um recado ao velho professor dizendo que ele precisava descansar e merecia isso por seus vários anos de serviço e dedicação, e que, portanto, estava dispensado de sua permanência na "aula".  
  
E enquanto Eriol ensinava, ainda que mantivesse sua face voltada a maior parte do tempo, Sakura percebeu que, quando ele virava o rosto durante as aulas, não olhava apenas pra ela, mas mandava discretos e rápidos olhares para a sua dama, e isso a fez entender o por quê da dispensa do antigo professor.  
  
E assim Sakura foi aprendendo, e sabendo os pontos fracos e fortes de seus invasores, que estavam chegando desde trezentos anos antes. Seus olhos se tornavam maiores e verdes escuros, e seu rosto empalidecia e ruborizava-se alternadamente e suas mãos crispavam-se sobre os joelhos ao saber que estes povos de fora não apenas faziam guerras pelo comercio, mas chegavam a reivindicar terras da china em nome de seus soberanos.  
  
-E nós, nada fazemos? Exclamou numa certa aula.  
  
O Príncipe explicou as medidas que os exércitos vinham tomando, e continuou:  
  
-Os homens brancos são teimosos, Favoritíssima. Não se curvam nem se ajoelham diante do nosso Filho do Céu. Dizem que somente se ajoelham perante os deuses e... as mulheres.  
  
-As mulheres? Repetiu Sakura.  
  
Divertiu-a a idéia de homens brancos ajoelhando-se diante de mulheres e levantou o braço para esconder o riso atrás da manga. Mas o som do riso escapou-lhe da garganta e o príncipe Eriol, voltando-se ligeiramente, viu a malicia em seus olhos, e ele próprio se pôs a rir.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
E foi então que, um dia Sakura encontrava-se na biblioteca após uma das aulas com o príncipe Eriol e ocupada com seus livros habituais, que seu eunuco, Lien, apareceu junto a cortina e fez a Sakura sinais cujo significado ela compreendeu imediatamente.  
  
Havia muito que ela planejara o que faria quando Mai Ling estivesse em trabalho de parto. Iria para junto da viúva mãe e ficaria com ela, tranqüilizando-a e divertindo-a, até que soubesse se havia nascido menino ou menina.  
  
Levantou-se, saiu da biblioteca e rumou para o palácio da Viúva mãe, seguida pelo eunuco.Os relâmpagos brilhavam por cima da copa das árvores e os pátios iluminavam-se vivamente enquanto ela caminhava. Através das passagens cobertas penetrava a chuva soprada pelo vento enfurecido. Mas Sakura apressava-se e o eunuco caminhava rápido atrás dela.  
  
Ao ver Sakura, a Viúva Mãe não sorriu. Mas disse em voz solene:  
  
-Como pode nascer uma criança sadia em semelhante tempo? O próprio cèu ruge, furioso, sobre nossas cabeças.  
  
Sakura correu a ajoelhar-se ao lado do leito.  
  
-Tranquilize-se, Mãe Imperial, sussurrou. – Não é por causa de nós que o Céu ruge. Homens maus rebelaram-se contra o Trono e a criança que vai nascer nos salvara a todos. O Céu está irado por causa dele e não contra ele ou contra nós.  
  
-Crê que seja assim? Inquiriu a velha.  
  
-Creio, disse Sakura, continuando a proferir palavras tranqüilizadoras.  
  
Levantou-se e pegou um livro de histórias agradáveis e leu algumas; em seguida tomou um alaúde e cantou duas ou três canções; finalmente ajudou a velha senhora a dizer suas orações. Assim passaram as horas.  
  
Subitamente vieram as trevas quando a noite caiu, e certa hora chegou o Eunuco chefe ao palácio da Viúva Mãe. Sakura o recebeu e, pela sua expressão, viu que as notícias eram más.  
  
-A criança morreu? Indagou.  
  
-Não, tornou ele pesadamente. – Mas é uma menina.... Uma menina doentia...  
  
Sakura levantou os olhos:  
  
-Ó, Céu cruel!  
  
-Quer transmitir-lo à Venerável mãe? Perguntou. – Devo voltar para junto do Imperador, que está transtornado pela cólera.  
  
-Eu lhe transmitirei, prometeu Sakura.  
  
-E a Senhora, continuou o eunuco chefe, prepare-se para ser chamada à noite. O Imperador necessitará sem dúvida da sua presença.  
  
-Estou pronta, redargüiu ela.  
  
Voltou vagarosamente para o quarto da Viúva Mãe, e quando esta lhe viu a fisionomia, compreendeu tudo.  
  
-Não é um menino, disse ela com a voz cheia de fadiga de muitos anos de cólera.  
  
-É uma menina, disse Sakura docemente.  
  
-Ajoelhou-se de novo ao lado da cama, tomou entre as suas as mãos da viúva Mãe e se pôs a acaricia-la.  
  
-Por que vivo? Inquiriu a velha dolorosamente.  
  
-Deveis viver, Venerável Mãe, respondeu Sakura.  
  
Mas a velha face estremeceu e gritou;  
  
-Deixe-me! Os deuses me castigam e desejo ficar sozinha.  
  
Sakura calmamente deixou o quarto e dirigiu-se aos seus aposentos, onde encontrou Tomoio, que já sabia das noticias e soube, por outras servas, que mai Ling passava bem, apesar de tudo.  
  
Apenas Tomoio notou um brilho diferente nos olhos de Sakura, e quando perguntou o que se passava, Sakura confessou-lhe que este nascimento, por ter sido uma menina, mostrava-lhe que os deuses estava, na verdade, do seu lado.  
  
Enquanto esperava o chamado do Imperador, a serva banhou-a, e ela vestiu-se de roupas interiores limpas.  
  
-Que vestido usará agora? Inquiriu Tomoio, afetuosamente.  
  
-Traga-me o vestido azul-pálido, bordado com flores de ameixeira, cor-de- rosa, e o amarelo bordado de verde-bambu, retrucou Sakura.  
  
Foram trazidos os dois vestidos, mas antes que pudesse resolver qual a cor mais adequada ao dia, ouviu ruídos no pátio exterior. Vozes gritavam e gemiam.  
  
-Que mal aconteceu? Inquiriu Tomoio, correndo para fora deixando Sakura com os vestidos estendidos sobre a cama. No portão do palácio chocou-se com o Príncipe Eriol. Ao verem-se, Tomoio rapidamente abaixou sua cabeça ruborizada e pedindo desculpas, e Eriol ficou estático por alguns instantes.  
  
Finalmente, recuperando-se, Eriol pegou afetuosamente a mão de Tomoio dizendo-lhe que não precisava pedir desculpas, enquanto esta apenas corava furiosamente, já que não era geralmente tratada assim por qualquer homem.  
  
Olhando para cima ousadamente e fitando-o nos olhos, Tomoio repetiu a pergunta:  
  
-Ouvimos barulhos, o que se passa?  
  
-A Viúva Mãe morreu, conseguiu apenas balbuciar Eriol.  
  
-Morta? Assustou-se Tomoio. – Mas minha senhora estava com ela, há duas horas apenas!  
  
-Morta, repetiu Eriol. –Estava gritando em seu leio, e quando os médicos reais chegaram, já estava sem vida.  
  
-Oh, senhor, gemeu Tomoio, como pode o mesmo dia trazer tantas más notícias?  
  
E soltando vagarosamente sua mão da do Príncipe, voltou correndo para junto de sua senhora, mas Sakura, que havia saído, ouvira tudo.  
  
-Foi proporcionada tristeza demais à Mãe Imperial, disse.  
  
Sakura voltou para o seu quarto e se pôs a examinar os dois vestidos estendidos à sua frente.  
  
-Leve-os, disse afinal. –Agora somente serei chamada depois que terminarem os dias de luto do Imperador.  
  
E Tomoio, ainda gemendo por tamanha má sorte, dobrou os ricos vestidos e tornou a guarda-los nas arcas laqueadas de vermelho, das quais foram retirados.  
  
Continua...  
  
Sim! Aí está outro cap, q finalmente saiu, hehe.. Bem, parece q a Sakura consegue ser bem falsa quando quer, não é? Por que, no final, eu mesma quase estava convencida q ela queria q fosse um menino a filha da Mai Ling, como falou para a viúva mãe, mas é claro q isso estragaria todos os seus planos.  
  
Bem, de qualquer maneira, espero que vcs estejam gostando, ok?? Lembrem-se que essa história é baseada em um livro, chamado "Mulher Imperial", e que apesar de, nos últimos cap., a história ter tomado um rumo totalmente diferente, o livro é muuito bom, e eu recomendo pra todo mundo.  
  
Ja ne ^_^ 


	7. A Imperatriz do Trono do Dragão cap 7

A Imperatriz do Trono do Dragão  
  
Cap. XII  
  
E naquele dia em que foi anunciada a morte da Viúva Mãe, Sakura se trancou em seu quarto. Nem mesmo Tomoio ficou lá dentro com ela, pois Sakura dera ordens claras de que precisava ficar sozinha.  
  
Enquanto lá ficava, por horas a fio, Sakura tentava formular seu plano em torno deste novo imprevisto. Não contava com a morte da Mãe Imperial, e embora tenha tido toda a sorte que precisava ao Mai Ling ter tido uma menina, ela agora precisava determinar que rumo seguir, e depois de muito meditar, finalmente decidiu que era hora de colocar o plano, que tanto tinha guardado, em prática. Se não aproveitasse esse momento, depois poderia ser tarde demais.  
  
Na noite seguinte, ela mandou chamar o seu eunuco, Lien. Ele nunca se achava longe dela. Ao chegar, ordenou-lhe que fosse buscar o Eunuco chefe.  
  
-Diga-lhe que tenho um problema que me preocupa.  
  
Lien partiu e uma ou duas horas depois trouxe o Eunuco chefe que, curvando- se, disse após saudá-la:  
  
-Perdoai-me a demora, Venerável. Estava ocupado no quarto do Imperador.  
  
-Perdôo-o, tornou Sakura.  
  
Indicou uma cadeira para que se sentasse e ela própria acomodou-se em sua cadeira, semelhante a um trono, junto da comprida mesa esculpida colocada contra a parede interior do aposento. Dispensou todas as damas e apenas Lien e Tomoio permaneceram em sua companhia.  
  
Lien fez menção de retirar-se também, mas Sakura pediu-lhe que ficasse.  
  
-O que tenho a dizer interessa a ambos, pois preciso contar com vocês como se fossem minhas mãos, esquerda e direita, disse ao eunuco Lien e ao Eunuco chefe.  
  
Prosseguindo, indagou sobre certas intrigas que ouvira suas damas sussurrando.  
  
-É verdade que há realmente quem trame contra o trono? Para que venha mais cedo a sua... (fez uma pausa, porque referindo-se ao Imperador ninguém podia proferir a palavra "morte"). Perguntou ao Eunuco chefe.  
  
-Senhora, é verdade, retrucou este fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a sua pesada e bonita cabeça.  
  
-Continue, ordenou ela.  
  
-Venerável, deveis saber que ninguém, entre os poderosos clãs, acreditava que o Imperador pudesse gerar um filho sadio, e quando a consorte deu a luz à uma menina enferma, alguns príncipes se encorajaram e tramaram como, quando o Imperador partisse para as fontes amarelas, roubariam o selo imperial. Ora... ora... – tornou a sacudir a cabeça – não devemos esperar um longo reinado. O Imperador é jovem na idade, mas a Viúva Mãe amava-o demais e alimentou-o com doces e mimos quando era menino e quando sentia dores de barriga mandava-lhe ópio. Antes de chegar aos doze anos foi pervertido pelos eunucos e aos dezesseis, já se encontrava esgotado de mulheres.  
  
-Compreendo, disse Sakura, - Então tudo tem saído como eles queriam.  
  
- Não exatamente, continuou o Eunuco, - Agora eles sabem que o Imperador tem uma favorita que é forte, e que poderá dar-lhe finalmente um herdeiro saudável e forte, se ele... não se for logo.  
  
O Eunuco chefe pousou suas grandes mãos sobre os joelhos e baixou a voz a tal ponto que Lien teve que inclinar-se para poder ouvi-lo.  
  
-A prudência ordena que devemos agora contar nossos amigos e inimigos, disse ele com expressão solene.  
  
Sakura ouvia-o imóvel. Tinha a graciosa faculdade de poder permanecer imóvel durante horas, a vontade. Encarou-o sem o menor sinal de medo.  
  
-Quem são nosso inimigos, perguntou.  
  
-Primeiro, o Grande Conselheiro Su Shun, sussurrou o Eunuco chefe, - E com ele o próprio sobrinho do Imperador, Príncipe Yi, e mais o Príncipe Cheng. Esses três, Venerável, são vossos principais inimigos.  
  
Ela curvou a cabeça. O perigo era tão grande quanto imaginara. Tratavam-se de príncipes poderosos, unidos pelo sangue ao clã do próprio Imperador. E Ela era apenas uma mulher.  
  
Levantou orgulhosamente a cabeça.  
  
-E quem são meus amigos?  
  
O Eunuco chefe limpou a garganta.  
  
-Acima de todos, Venerável, o Príncipe Eriol, o irmão mais moço do Filho do Céu.  
  
-É realmente meu amigo? Exclamou ela. –Então vale mais que todo o resto.  
  
-Quando o Príncipe Eriol vos viu, declarou o Eunuco chefe, - disse a um homem do clã, que mo transmitiu, que vós éreis uma mulher tão inteligente e tão bela que ou traríeis boa sorte ao reino ou destruirieis o Trono do Dragão.  
  
Sakura guardou essas palavras em seu espírito meditativo. Refletiu nelas e permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo. Depois, deu um longo suspiro. "A hora é chegada", sentiu ela.  
  
-Para dar boa sorte ao reino, devo ter minhas armas, disse afinal.  
  
-Decerto, Venerável, retrucou o Eunuco, ficando à espera.  
  
-Minha primeira arma deve ser o poder da condição.  
  
O Eunuco chefe fez um sinal afirmativo e outra vez ficou esperando.  
  
-Volte ao Imperador, e agora ela ao mais apenas falava, mas ordenava, - Ponha-lhe na cabeça que ele está em perigo. Ponha-lhe na cabeça que somente eu poderei proteger-lhe. Ponha-lhe na cabeça que deve elevar-me a uma condição igual a da Consorte, de maneira que ela não disponha de nenhum poder a mais que eu, nem possa ser usada pelos que dispõe de tal poder.  
  
O Eunuco chefe sorriu diante de tanta argúcia e Lien riu, para demonstrar seu prazer.  
  
-Senhora, disse o Eunuco chefe, Porei na cabeça do Imperador que assim a recompense no dia do ano novo, quando todos estarão na cidade. Que outro dia poderia ser mais auspicioso?  
  
-Nenhum, concordou ela.  
  
Fitou-lhe os olhos pequenos e negros, e subitamente sorriu e seus grandes olhos verdes reluziram de alegria e triunfo.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
No primeiro mês após a morte da Viúva Mãe, Poe conseguinte ao ano novo e apesar do luto, o Imperador decretou que se realizassem festas m toda a nação. Na Cidade Proibida o dia inteiro devia ser passado em festejos, com música.  
  
Naquela noite, havia, como de costume, um biombo atrás do trono, umbiombo de madeira perfumada, com exelentes esculturas de dragões de cinco garras. Atrás do biombo achavam-se Sakura e a Consorte, Mai Ling, com suas respectivas damas. De repente, o Salão ficou silencioso, com a entrada do Imperador. Após sentar-se com rigorosa dignidade em seu trono dourado, as palmas das mãos sobre os joelhos, o Imperador esperou que as reverências fossem efetuadas e chamou Sakura para que recebesse sua recompensa. O Eunuco chefe transmitiu o chamado e trouxe-a para junto do trono do Dragão.  
  
Ali permaneceu ela por um instante, alta e ereta, a cabeça erguida, não olhando nem para e direita nem para a esquerda. Então, lentamente, caiu de joelhos, em sinal de obediência, e pousou as mãos, uma sobre a outra, no assoalho ladrilhado, apoiando em seguida a cabeça sobre elas. O Imperador em seguida começou a falar:  
  
-Decreto, a partir desse dia, que esta mulher, aqui ajoelhada, Sakura Kinomoto, seja elevada à condição de consorte, em perfeita igualdade com a atual Consorte. Para que não aja confusão, a atual Consorte será Imperatriz do Palácio Oriental, e a nova Consorte Imperatriz do Palácio Ocidental. Esta é a minha vontade, que deverá ser proclamada por todo o reino, para que todo o povo a conheça.  
  
Sakura ouviu essas palavras e o sangue afluiu forte e alegre ao seu coração. Quem poderia feri-la agora? Fora elevada pela mão do Imperador. Pondo- se, assim ficou até que o Eunuco chefe estendeu o braço direito. Então ela, apoiando-se nele, voltou ao seu lugar, atrás do biombo do Dragão, que fora colocado atrás do trono. Mas, ao sentar-se, não virou a cabeça para olhar Mai Ling e Mai Ling nada disse.  
  
Enquanto Sakura permanecera diante do trono do Dragão, a vasta multidão que se achavano Salão de bnquete ficara em silêncio. Nenhuma voz se ouviu, exceto a do Imperador, e nenhuma mão se moveu. E a partir desse dia ela não foi mais chamada se Sakura, ou concubina. Tzu Hsi, a Imperatriz Sagrada, passou a ser seu nome imperial.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Naquela mesma noite, Sakura foi chamada pelo Imperador. Fazia bastante tempo que não era chamada, em razão do luto causado pela morte da Viúva Mãe, mas agora o tempo chegara. Recebeu com alegria o chamado, pois era a prova de que a preferência imperial ainda lhe pertencia. Sabia muito bem que durante o tempo o Imperador fizera uso de uma e outra concubina e cada uma destas esperara desbancar a favorita, mas elas não sabiam que o Imperador não olhava Sakura apenas como uma concubina, mas de qualquer maneira, nesta noite saberia se alguma delas fora bem sucedida. Preparou-se ansiosamente para seguir o Eunuco chefe que a esperava na entrada do palácio.  
  
-Venerável!  
  
Ouviu a voz do Eunuco chefe vinda do aposento contínuo. Sakura agora sabia que ele era seu aliado, na guerra secreta do palácio, e devia trata-lo bem... Demorou-se somente para executar mais uma tarefa. Escolheu um presente em sua penteadeira – um fino bracelete cravejado de aljôfares, e deu-o a Tomoio, e assim reforçou-lhe a fidelidade. Em seguida, saiu rápida, para onde se encontrava seu eunuco Lien, esperando junto com o Eunuco chefe. Ao seu eunuco deu uma peça de ouro, sem dizer palavra; sabia o que significava.  
  
Dentro do decote de sua veste escondia um pacote de ouro para o Eunuco chefe, também, mas somente lho daria depois de ver como seria recebida pelo Imperador. Se a noite corresse bem, ele ganharia o prêmio. O Eunuco chefe compreendeu-o e conduziu-a pelas estreitas passagens conhecidas que levavam ao centro imperial da Cidade Proibida.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
-Venha para perto de mim, disse o Imperador.  
  
Ela permaneceu na soleira da vasta alcova, para que ele a pudesse ver em toda a sua vigorosa beleza e superioridade. Obedecendo à sua ordem, avançou lentamente, em movimentos ondulatórios cheios de graça que ela tão bem sabia usar. Não era humilde, mas fingia timidez, demonstrava um doce constrangimento que era meio simulado, meio real. Pois ela tinha o poder de quase tornar-se o que fingia ou pretendia ser, a qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar.  
  
Assim, aproximou-se de leito imperial, tão largo e comprido como se fosse um aposento entre as cortinas amarelas e o dossel de ouro. Assaltou-a súbta piedade. O Homem que esperava por ela estava sem dúvida condenado à morte. Embora jovem, gastara todas as suas forças cedo demais.  
  
Galgou correndo os últimos degraus que a separavam dele.  
  
-Ah, exclamou, estais doente e ninguém mo disse, Senhor do Céu!  
  
Na verdade, à luz das grandes velas dos candelabros de ouro, sua pele amarela esticava-se sobre ossos finos da face e do corpo, de tal maneira que parecia um esqueleto vivo armado sobre as almofadas de cetim amarelo. Suas duas mãos, com as palmas para cima, jaziam sem vida sobre a colcha. Ela sentou-se na cama e segurou-lhe as mãos, sentindo-as secas e frias.  
  
-Sentis alguma dor? Perguntou com ansiedade.  
  
-Dor não, respondeu ele. –Uma fraqueza...  
  
-Mas essa mão, insistiu ela. Tomou-lhe a mão esquerda. –está diferente da outra... mais fria, mais rígida.  
  
-Não posso usá-la como antes, disse em contra gosto.  
  
Puxou-lhe a manga e viu seu braço nu, magro e amarelo como marfim velho, sob o traje de cetim.  
  
-Ah! Gemeu ela, ah, por que não me disseram?  
  
-Que havia pra dizer? Tornou ele. –Apenas que sinto um ligeiro frio deste lado.  
  
Ele retirou a mão. Estava exaurido. Sakura sabia que era o momento de continuar colocando seu plano em prática, e tranqüilizou-o com palavras agradáveis. Ela parecia tão calma, tão forte, que ele afinal se deixou persuadir.  
  
-Estais cansado, disse ela, estai sobrecarregado de preocupações. Conheço nossos vários inimigos e como os homens do ocidente, com todos os seus navios e exércitos, nos ameaçam. Enquanto eu viva minha vida de mulher, essas preocupações ocultavam-se em vosso espírito e solapavam vossa força. Permiti que vos ajude, meu senhor. Alijai metade de vossa carga dobre mim. Deixai que eu me sente sempre atrás do biombo da Sala do Trono, e ouça o que dizem vossos ministros. Sei entender o sentido íntimo de suas queixas e depois que partirem vos direi o que penso, deixando porém a decisão ao meu senhor, como é meu dever.  
  
O Imperador levantou-se de seu colo e tornou a reclinar-se nas almofadas. Segurando-lhe a mão, ele tentou transmitir-lhe suas perplexidades.  
  
-Meus problemas nunca tem fim, queixou-se. –Nos tempos dos meus antepassados o inimigo vinha sempre do norte e a Grande muralha obstruía a passagem de homens e cavalos. Mas agora a muralha nos é completamente inútil. Os homens brancos chegam aos bandos do mar – ingleses e franceses, holandeses, alemães e belgas. Fazem-nos guerra para venderem seu ópio e nunca estão satisfeitos. Agora vieram os americanos também! Onde é a América? Eles querem renovar seus contratos conosco esse ano. Mas eu não quero renovar nenhum tratado com os brancos.  
  
-Então não renoveis, exclamou Sakura impetuosamente . –Por que faríeis o que não desejais fazer? Dizei aos vossos ministros que recusem.  
  
-As armas dos brancos são muito temíveis, gemeu ele.  
  
-Protelai... protelai. Não respondei aos seus rogos, ignorai suas mensagens, recusai-vos a receber seus enviados. Isto nos dará tempo. Não nos atacarão enquanto tiverem esperança de que renovaremos o tratado.  
  
O Imperador ficou impressionado com tanta sabedoria.  
  
-Para mim você vale mais de que qualquer homem; declarou ele. –Mais do que meu próprio irmão.  
  
Ela acreditava no que dizia, e ele queria acreditar, e seu coração apegou- se a ela mais do que nunca. Adormeceu finalmente sobre as almofadas e ela ficou ao seu lado até o amanhecer. Quando o Eunuco chefe veio acorda-lo por que os ministros esperavam pela audiência usualmente dada cedo. Quando ele entrou, Sakura levantou-se para dar-lhe ordens enquanto o Imperador ainda dormia.  
  
-A partir de hoje, disse ela, permanecerei atrás do Biombo do Dragão, no Salão do Trono. O Filho do Céu o determinou.  
  
Continua....  
  
Bem, finalmente o plano da Sakura ficou mais claro, afinal agora ela já é Imperatriz, e, se tudo dar certo, vai ajudar (cof, cof) o Imperador nas suas decisões. Mas será q isso é suficiente pra ela?? Ohh!!  
  
Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Recebi alguns q me deixaram até sem jeito (snif... muito obrigada!) e outros q me fizeram rir. ^__^. Fico realmente feliz q algumas pessoas gostem dessa fic!  
  
Muito obrigada especialmente para a Yoruki Mizunotsuki (valeu mesmo por comentar todos os cap. ^^, espero que o plano da Sakura tenha ficado mais claro agora...), pra Hotaru (claro q eu me lembro de vc sim! Fico muuito feliz em saber q vc ainda ta gostando da fic! Eu achei esse livro perdido no fundo de uma prateleira de um sebo, na verdade, hehe), pra Yuuko ( pode deixar q eu naum to pensando em parar não, ok? Valeu mesmo pelos elogios e pelos comentários), e todo mundo q comentou ^_~ 


	8. A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão cap 8

A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão.  
  
Cap.VIII  
  
-A partir de hoje, disse ela, permanecerei atrás do Biombo do Dragão, no Salão do Trono. O Filho do Céu o determinou.  
  
O Eunuco chefe curvou-se até o chão, diante dela, e bateu com a cabeça nos ladrilhos.  
  
-Venerável, exclamou. –Agora sinto-me feliz  
  
A partir desse dia, Sakura, ou Tzu Hsi como havia passado a ser conhecida, passou a levantar-se de madrugada, pouco antes do amanhecer. À luz das velas suas mulheres banhavam-na e vestiam-lhe os trajes estatais, depois, depois entrava em sua cadeira cortinada e o eunuco Lien ia na frente com a lanterna acesa, até o Salão do Trono, onde ela se sentava atrás do grande biombo esculpido, diante do qual se achava o trono do Dragão. Lien era o seu guarda. Permanecia sempre junto dela, com a mão sobre o punho da adaga.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
O frio chegou cedo nesse ano. Não chovia a várias semanas e no meio do outono os ventos secos e ásperos começaram a soprar do nordeste, trazendo sua carga de areia pálida do deserto distante.  
  
Numa das horas frias da manhã, em certo dia, Sakura se levantou para tomar seu lugar no Salão do Trono. Tomoio dormia perto dela, e quando o gongo de latão do vigia soou três vezes, esta levantou-se e preparou chá, num bule de prata e barro, e aproximando-se do vasto leito em que Sakura dormia, afastou as cortinas e tocou o ombro da senhora. Bastou apenas um ligeiro toque, e seus grandes olhos verdes abriram-se, inteiramente despertos, e ela sentou-se na cama.  
  
-Estou acordada, disse.  
  
Tomoio derramou chá numa taça e apresentou-lhe com ambas as mãos. Sakura bebeu-o devagar, mas não muito lentamente, calculando com exatidão a medida do tempo que passava. Esvaziada a taça, levantou-se e dirigiu-se a sala de banho, onde a água já fumegava na banheira de porcelana.  
  
Sua serva lavou-a gentilmente, depois enxugou-lhe e vestiu-lhe os trajes adequados á audiência imperial. Suas roupas de baixo eram de seda perfumada e sobre elas um longo vestido de cetim rosa-vermelho, forrado de pele de marta e abotoado até o pescoço. Sobre o vestido, um manto de gaze amarelo- pálido bordado com pequenos medalhões azuis em desenhos de fênix. Nos pés Sakura trazia meias de macia seda branca e seus sapatos, de saltos duplos no meio da sola. Na cabeça, depois de penteada, a serva colocou um pente feito de figuras e flores de cetim, com pedras preciosas e pequenas pérolas.  
  
Moviam-se em silêncio – a serva porque estava sendo cuidadosa, e Sakura porque tinha a mente cheia de pensamentos sombrios. Os tempos estavam cada vez mais difíceis. Ontem apenas, em audiência privada, o príncipe Eriol dissera-lhe:  
  
-O povo de qualquer não se preocupa com quem o governa, quando há paz e ordem no reino e quando é lhe é permitido rir e assistir a espetáculos. Mas se não há paz e a ordem se encontra perturbada, então o povo censura seus governantes. Temos a desgraça de governar numa época dessas. Meu irmão Imperial é tão fraco! Hoje, nem os brancos nem os rebeldes chineses temem o trono.  
  
Tal era o assunto de sua conversa com o príncipe Eriol, e ele esforçava-se por instruí-la freqüentemente. Ouvindo-o e fitando aquela simpática fisionomia, apesar de triste e cansada para homem tão jovem, ela pensava como seria muito melhor se ele fosse o irmão mais velho e, por conseguinte, o Imperador, em lugar do mais fraco que agora estava no poder.  
  
-Estais pronta, Sakura, disse-lhe Tomoio. –Desejo que comais algo quente antes de irdes sentar-vos atrás do Biombo do Dragão. Uma tigela de sopa de milho miúdo...  
  
-Comerei quando voltar, redargüiu Sakura. –Preciso estar vazia e coma mente clara.  
  
Levantou- se e caminhou para a porta, passos medidos, corpo ereto. Suas damas deveriam acompanha-la, porém ela, que sabia ser severa e dura quando o desejava, era sempre bondosa para com as suas obedientes damas e não exigia que se levantassem cedo. Bastava-lhe o cuidado de Tomoio e de seu fiel Lien.  
  
Estava em sua cadeirinha, e através das frestas das cortinas podia ver a luz bruxuleante da lanterna do eunuco iluminando as pedras do caminho. Pelas passagens e pátios foi conduzida ao Salão de Audiência. Ali, diante e uma porta lateral, a cadeirinha foi baixada e erguidas as cortinas. O Príncipe Eriol esperava-a.  
  
O Príncipe Eriol curvou-se e conduziu-a, por uma passagem interior, para o espaço situado atrás do Trono do Dragão. Ali, abrigada pelo imenso biombo esculpido, Sakura tomou seu lugar. A sua direita Tomoio, a sua esquerda o eunuco Lien.  
  
Através dos interstícios do biombo ela via agora o amplo terraço fronteiro ao Salão de Audiência, mergulhado nas trevas, cheio de príncipes e ministros. As trevas ainda eram densas em cima e ao redor, mas o terraço estava iluminado pelas lanternas do pátio inferior. Nos quatro cantos deste havia elefantes de bronze cheios de óleo e esse óleo alimentava as tochas que os elefantes mantinham em suas trombas erguidas. O fogo, saltando para o céu, lançava uma luz selvagem e irrequieta sobre a cena.  
  
-Contemplai o Senhor dos dez Mil Anos!  
  
Com esse grito o cortejo imperial apareceu na entrada do pátio menor. Bandeiras douradas tremulavam sopradas pela brisa matinal, enquanto os mensageiros avançavam. Atrás deles vinha a Guarda Imperial, em túnicas vermelhas e douradas, e à sua frente Shaoran caminhava sozinho. Em seguida, carregadores de uniforme amarelo conduziam o palanquim do Imperador, feito do ouro pesado, a atrás seguiam os Portas bandeiras.  
  
Todos, nobres e eunucos, caíram de joelhos gritando a saudação sagrada:  
  
-Dez Mil Anos... Dez Mil Anos!  
  
Todos curvaram a cabeça sobre as mãos cruzadas e assim ajoelhados permaneceram enquanto carregadores levavam o palanquim pelos degraus da mármore até o Terraço do Dragão, diante do Salão. Ali desceu o Imperador, envolto em sal manto de ouro bordado com dragões. Passando por entre as colunas vermelhas e douradas, caminhou lentamente para a plataforma. Galgou os poucos degraus e sentou-se no trono, as magras mãos sobre os joelhos, o olhas fixo num ponto situado á sua frente.  
  
Fez-se de novo silêncio.  
  
A audiência começara.  
  
Sakura, atrás do biombo, inclinava-se para a frente a fim de não perder uma palavra do que era dito. Assim inclinada, via apenas a cabeça e os ombros do Imperador. E olhava-o com um misto de piedade e repulsa, seguindo com os olhos do espírito a curva dos ombros magros até o corpo delgado e doentio. E como poderia ela impedir que seus olhos vivos enxergassem além do Trono? Lá estava Shaoran, em plena força de sua juventude e masculinidade. Contudo estavam tão separados, ela dele, como o norte do sul. Ah, mas não chegara ainda a hora em que poderia eleva-lo! Também ele não poderia sequer estende- lhe a mão. A mão dela é que deveria mover primeiro, mas quando sobreviria o instante e a oportunidade? Somente – ela o sabia – quando possuísse um poder suficientemente forte que inspirasse temor a todos os homens. Devia estar situada tão alto que ninguém se atrevesse a acusa-la ou a conspurcar- lhe o nome.  
  
Nesse instante, Yeh, Vice-rei das províncias do Kwang, achava-se diante do Trono. Viera do sul, em barco e a cavalo. Era o governador enviado pelo Imperador responsável por aquelas províncias. Ajoelhando-se, leu em voz alta um pergaminho que segurava com as duas mãos.  
  
A questão era o seguinte. Mercadores do Ocidente estavam fazendo de novo pressão no sul, dirigidos pelos brancos ingleses que estavam encolerizados, por mais estranho que fosse, por um pendão.  
  
O Imperador murmurou algo e o príncipe Eriol, a direita do Trono, falou por ele.  
  
-O Filho do Céu pergunta o significado da palavra penda, disse em voz alta e clara.  
  
-Um pendão, Altíssimo, redargüiu o Vice-Rei sem erguer os olhos, é apenas uma bandeira.  
  
O Imperador tornou a murmurar e novamente o Príncipe Eriol repetiu suas palavras com a mesma voz clara.  
  
-Por que se irritariam os ingleses pelo que, afinal de contas, não passa de um pedaço de pano facilmente substituível?  
  
-Altíssimo, explicou o Vice-rei ainda sem erguer a cabeça, os ingleses são um povo supersticioso. Para eles, é um símbolo e não toleram a menor falta de reverência e esse pedaço de pano. Sempre que o colocam em algum lugar, é para indicar a posse do mesmo. No caso presente, foi posto no mastro de um pequeno navio mercante que foi atacado por piratas chineses, que tomaram o navio. Mas eu, o Vice-rei, confisquei o navio e pus os piraras a ferros, ordenei, em seguida, que a bandeira fosse retirada. Quando o comissário do comércio do ingleses ficou sabendo do fato, declarou que eu havia insultado o símbolo sagrado e exigiu que lhe apresentasse desculpas em nome do Trono.  
  
Um murmúrio de horror percorreu a assembléia. Até mesmo o Imperador se exaltou. Soerguendo-se do Trono falou diretamente:  
  
-Pedir desculpas? Por que?  
  
-Altíssimo, tornou o Vice-rei, estas foram as minhas palavras.  
  
-Levante-se, ordenou o Imperador.  
  
-Levante-se, o Imperador Dragão ordena, repetiu o Príncipe Eriol.  
  
Era incomum, mas o Vice-rei obedeceu. Era um Homem idoso e alto, e, como todos os eruditos, leal ao trono, pois o Trono o protegia. Quando algum homem era aprovado com honra nos exames imperiais ou se mostrava fiel de uma maneira especial, o Imperador empregava-o como administrador do governo.  
  
-Pediu desculpas? Inquiriu o Imperador, falando de novo diretamente.  
  
O Vice-rei respondeu:  
  
-Altíssimo, como poderia pedir desculpas se eu, apesar de pequeno, sou representante do Trono do Dragão? Mandei que o capitão e os piratas pedissem desculpas aos ingleses, Mas isso não os satisfez. Então, mandei decapitar todos os piratas por causarem confusão.  
  
-E isso não satisfez o inglês? Indagou o Imperador.  
  
-Não, Altíssimo. Nada o satisfará. Deseja conflitos, afim de que tenha pretexto para fazer outra guerra e apoderar-se de outros territórios nossos e de nosso tesouro.  
  
Um sussurro de aprovação percorreu a multidão de príncipes e ministros ajoelhados.  
  
-Darei minha decisão amanhã, disse o Imperador ao Vice-rei, quando se fez silencio de novo.  
  
O Vice-rei curvou a cabeça nove vezes até o chão e cedeu lugar a outro ministro. Mas todos sabiam o motivo por que o Imperador protelara sua decisão.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Naquela noite, quando foi chamada, Sakura sabia o que devia dizer. Ficara o dia inteiro sozinha, pensando nas questões do governo.  
  
Quando o Imperador a recebeu, em sua ansiedade ela decifrou o seu medo. Segurando-lhe a mão direita, acariciou-lhe a palma e fez-lhe a pergunta que guardara durante o dia todo:  
  
-Que faremos com esse inglês? Não merece morrer?  
  
-Merece, disse ele gentilmente, como merece morrer, todo aquele que insulta o Filho do Céu. Mas vós sabeis, meu senhor, que quando se golpeia uma víbora é necessário cortar-lhe a cabeça com o primeiro golpe, pois do contrário o réptil tornará a atacar. Dessa forma, nossa arma deverá ser afiada e segura. Não sabemos que arma será essa, mas sabemos que a serpente é astuta e forte. Suplico-vos, portanto, que proteleis, esperai, sem ceder mas também sem recusar, até que o caminho se torne claro.  
  
Ele ouvia, a face macilenta tremendo de ansiedade, e recebia cada palavra que ela proferia como se proviesse do céu. Quando terminou, disse com fervor:  
  
-Você é a própria Kuan Yin, Deusa da misericórdia, enviada a mim, nesse momento, para guiar-me e proteger-me.  
  
O Imperador sentou-se com súbita energia:  
  
-Peça ao Eunuco-chefe que chame meu irmão, exclamou. Como todos os fracos, mostrava-se impaciente depois de tomar uma decisão e precipitado no agir.  
  
Sakura obedeceu, não obstante. Poucos minutos depois entrava o Príncipe Eriol e ela, fitando seu rosto grave e belo, sentiu que aquele era um homem no qual se podia confiar.  
  
-Sente-se... sente-se, disse impacientemente o Imperador ao seu irmão mais moço.  
  
-Permiti que permaneça em pé, respondeu cortesmente o Príncipe Eriol. Ouviu em seguida as palavras do Imperador, palavras proferidas na sua característica voz aguda, nervosa e balbuciante.  
  
-Nós... eu... decidi não atacar os estrangeiros brancos de um só golpe. Eles merecem morte imediata. Mas quando se pisa numa víbora... isto é, uma víbora deve ser morta instantaneamente, você compreende, esmagando-lhe a cabeça, ou decepando-a ... porque a questão é...  
  
-Compreendo, Altíssimo, tornou o príncipe Eriol. –É melhor não atacar, a menos que tenhamos certeza de destruir o inimigo instantaneamente e para sempre.  
  
-É o que estou, atalhou o Imperador mal-humorado. –Algum dia, naturalmente, será isso o que faremos. Entrementes protele, você compreende, sem ceder, mas também sem recusar.  
  
-Ignorando os homens brancos? Inquiriu o Príncipe Eriol.  
  
-Exatamente, tornou o Imperador com cansaço.  
  
Reclinou-se de novo nas almofadas de cetim amarelo.  
  
O príncipe Eriol refletiu. Se seu irmão tivesse tomado aquelas decisões sozinho, acreditaria que fossem conseqüência de seu costumeiro medo de complicações, de sua constante letargia que o incapacitava para a ação. Mas sabia que era um conselho de Sakura. Ouvira-o, conhecendo muito bem a inteligência poderosa e arguta que se ocultava naquela bonita cabeça feminina. No entanto, ela era muito jovem e... mulher! Seria aquilo sabedoria?  
  
-Altíssimo, começou pacientemente.  
  
Mas o Imperador recusou-se a ouvi-lo.  
  
-Já falei! Gritou em voz aguda e irritada.  
  
O Príncipe Eriol curvou-se:  
  
-Assim seja, Altíssimo. Eu próprio transmitirei vossas ordens ao Vice-rei Yeh.  
  
E assim começou uma nova fase do reinado do Imperador, mas todos sabiam que, apesar de agora ele possuir bem mais respostas e se mostrar cortes para com todos, quem reinava de maneira suprema era a Imperatriz Tzu Hsi.  
  
Continua...  
  
Espero que vcs tenham gostado desse cap.. A Sakura só vai ficando mais poderosa com o tempo, mas ela ainda vai chegar mais ao topo q isso, hehe.  
  
Eu keria agradecer pelos Reviews.. Nossa... eu recebi bem mais comentários do que eu esperava até agora.. nem acredito.. Brigada mesmo pra quem está acompanhando a história, especialmente para:  
  
Yume Rinku: Pois é, o Shaoran apareceu pokinho nesse cap, mas já q vc pediu, deu pra encaixar ele... Eu tenho grandes planos pro Eriol vc ta chegando bem perto do que eu planejei já, hehe. Muuuito obrigada por tantos elogios q vc colocou.. nem é verdade, mas valeu mesmo!  
  
Yoruki Hiragizawa: Pelo menos ta interessante, neh? Hehehe... Bem, eu to tentando deixar eles juntos o mais cedo possível, mas vai ficar difíl.. a posição social dos dois ainda é muito diferente.. tenho q dar um jeito nisso... ^_^  
  
Miaka-lutadora: Desculpa a demora... Mas q bom q vc gostou.. muito obrigada pelo elogio, mesmo!  
  
Yuuko: Legal que vc continua acompanhando a história, espero q vc goste desse cap. também. Brigada, estou realmente tentando fazer uma Sakura diferente, bom saber q vc está gostando. Valeu!  
  
Rafinha Himura Li: Bem, o Li apareceu nesse cap, pokinho mas apareceu. Nossa, vc me deixou até sem graça com tanto elogio, menina, brigada mesmo. Eu realmente naum escrevo bem assim, é q o livro é que é bom, e ele me ajuda a escrever muuitas falas sim. Hey, nem pensa em desanimar de fazer um fic épico.. Eu fui lá dar uma olhas nos seus fics, e vc escreve super bem, por isso, vai fundo!  
  
M. Sheldon: Q bom q vc gosta da minha fic.. Ai, eu nem acredito q vc me comparou com a Kath, a Andréa e as outras meninas, hehe. Elas sim escrevem bem. ^_^ Não fica com vergonha de postar suas histórias não, ok? Vc viu minha primeira fic, q lixo? To começando a aprender + com essa daki, por isso continua escrevendo... Assim q tiver tempo, vou dar uma olhada na sua fic e postar um comentário. Pelo resumo, parece ser bem legal ^^ 


	9. A Imperatriz do Trono do Dragão cap 9

A Imperatriz do Trono do Dragão  
  
Cap. IX  
  
E Então, diariamente, Sakura ia e ouvia os problemas que aconteciam com o povo, e os problemas que os enviados traziam.  
  
Certo dia, após uma exaustiva audiência, Sakura se retirou do seu lugar no Salão do Trono e se dirigiu ao seu palanquim, que a levaria através dos pátios para o seus aposentos. Ao pôr do sol o cortejo imperial que a levava aproximou-se de um dos portões do palácio e parou, esperando que o da frente, que carregava o Imperador, tomasse o seu rumo primeiro.  
  
Enquanto pensava distraidamente sobre as coisas faladas na audiência, Sakura puxou um pouco sua cortina, olhando através de suas frestas. Olhou ao seu redor e, por um estranho acaso, seu olhar caiu, naquele exato momento, involuntário e desprevenido, sobre Shaoran, que estava dando ordens para os guardas daquele portão. Ele se achava parcialmente só – seus homens atrás do Imperador, cujo palanquim já se afastava. Sem espera-lo, ele ergueu a cabeça e deu com os olhos que conhecia tão bem. Ela captou-lhe o olhar, ele o dela, e por um instante os corações se entrelaçaram, Viraram rápidas as cabeças, passado o momento. Sakura entrou no seu palácio, seguida por suas damas. Mas sentiu-se invadida por súbita felicidade.  
  
Naquela noite, enquanto o Imperador se achava deitado em sua cama semi- adormecido num sono de ópio, ela examinava sozinha as paginas escritas, estudando cada palavra e meditando em seu sentido. E depois de tomar sua decisão, segurava o pincel e riscava as palavras de ordem, E ninguém se atrevia a desobedecer, pois sob sua letra estampava o selo imperial e somente ela, além do Imperador, podia tira-lo do cofre da alcova imperial. Tudo quanto ela ordenava era impresso no diário da corte. O diário era remetido, por mensageiros, a cada província e ao seu vice-rei, a cada cidade e ao seu magistrado, de tal modo que todo o povo tomasse conhecimento da vontade real. E essa vontade agora era a vontade de uma mulher, jovem e bela, que trabalhava sozinha na Alcova Imperial enquanto o Filho do Céu dormia.  
  
E então, porque seu espírito nunca permanecesse tranqüilo por muito tempo, pensou em Shaoran, e como o vira por um rápido momento naquele dia, cômo seus olhares se haviam encontrado involuntariamente e depois se separam contra a vontade. De súbito, ansiou violentamente por ouvir sua voz e sabe- lo perto, novamente.  
  
-Não posso permitir que meu único contato com Shaoran seja por olhares, como tem acontecido ultimamente, -pensou ela.  
  
Então, naquela noite, Sakura acabou de arquitetar mais uma parte de seu plano, que já estava sendo pensada a muito tempo, e decidiu coloca-la em prática.  
  
-Quem sabe..., ela refletiu- ..., eu não consiga arrumar a felicidade de mais algumas pessoas também.  
  
O Principe Eriol lia as últimas cartas que haviam trazido sobre o andamento das muitas tentativas de invasão dos brancos.  
  
-Imperatriz, disse-lhe quando, no dia seguinte, se encontraram nas sombras da Biblioteca Imperial. – Devo adverti-vos uma vez mais que o gênio desses homens brancos é brusco e selvagem. Não viveram os séculos que o nosso povo viveu. São crianças. Quando vêem o que querem, estendem logo a mão para agarra-lo.  
  
Sakura atirou-lhe um esplêndido olhar faiscante:  
  
-Que podem fazer? Podem, por acaso, devastar alguma cidade ou ameaçar o próprio Filo do Céu?  
  
-Creio que sim, tornou ele gravemente.  
  
-Deixemos que o tempo diga, retrucou Sakura.  
  
-Espero que não seja tarde demais, suspirou Eriol.  
  
Ela apiedou-se de sua fisionomia fatigada, demasiada séria para um homem ainda jovem e bonito, e começou a colocar em prática o que havia decidido na noite anterior.  
  
-Está tornando pesada a sua própria carga, disse-lhe ela. – Sua melancolia o denuncia. Deveria divertir-se, como os outros.  
  
O príncipe Eriol não respondeu, limitando-se a baixar sua cabeça.  
  
-Bem, na realidade, gostaria de indagar-lhe sobre um assunto no qual gostaria de um conselho, Príncipe.  
  
-Ordenai, Venerável.  
  
-Minha serva particular, ainda moça, está em idade de casar, continuou ela.  
  
O Príncipe Eriol apenas mirou-a rapidamente, antes de desviar o olhar. Sakura reparou, pela reação dele, que estava certa em relação aos sentimentos do Príncipe.  
  
-Bem, agora esta serva, Tomoio, precisa de um marido. Eu, por sua grande dedicação, prometi-lh um príncipe, mas que príncipe? Nomeio os príncipes!  
  
-Venerável, retrucou Eriol cautelosamente, como posso conhecer os príncipes tão bem como vós?  
  
-Você os conhece, insistiu ela, pois conhece tudo.  
  
Ela ergueu os longos cílios negros, com ar inocente.  
  
-Que príncipe escolherei para minha irmã? Tornou a perguntar.  
  
Agora sentado rigidamente na extremidade da cadeira que ela lhe indicara, Eriol parecia refletir na resposta.  
  
-Dos sete irmãos do meu senhor, a qual darei minha serva, praticamente minha irmãzinha? Disse ela pensativa.  
  
-Bem, dependendo de sua família, não é descente que se torne apenas uma concubina, falou finalmente o Príncipe com firmeza.  
  
Sakura abriu os olhos espantada.  
  
-Concubina? Não, não, Tomoio é filha da família de um dos Vice-reis do norte, que foi mandada para a Cidade Imperial em amostra de dedicação, da parte do Vice-rei, para o Imperador.  
  
Sakura reparou que os Olhos de Eriol brilharam rapidamente, após ela ter proferido essas palavras.  
  
-Talvez deva escolher o Sétimo Príncipe... falou ela, vagarosamente – Sei que ele ainda não tem mulher. Ah, é o menos belo de todos....  
  
Fitou-o obliquamente, sob os longos cílios, e ele desviou o olhar.  
  
-Oh, parece que concorda comigo sobre o Príncipe Ch´un, então eu o escolherei.... Ela levantou-se para indicar que a audiência terminara, mas foi interrompida por Eriol.  
  
-A fisionomia do Príncipe Ch´un não é realmente boa, e eu não disse que o indicava., tornou o Príncipe zombeteiramente.  
  
Sakura ignorou-lhe a zombaria e apenas voltou-se a sentar.  
  
-E você... disse descuidadamente. – Suponho que já esteja casado?  
  
Eriol havia se levantado e achava-se diante dela, alto e tranqüilo.  
  
-Sabe que não sou casado.  
  
-Ah, mas deve casar-se! , insistiu ela. Uma súbita felicidade iluminou-lhe o rosto jovem e belo. –Desejo que você se case, disse ansiosamente apertando as mãos.  
  
Eriol agora tinha um sorriso um tanto cínico nos lábios ao responder:  
  
-Se essa for sua vontade, Venerável, começarei nesse instante as buscas por uma noiva apropriada.  
  
Sakura sorriu abertamente ao ver que o Príncipe já tinha percebido essa parte de seu plano e desmascarado seu joguinho.  
  
-Eu gostaria, que como uma prova de sua lealdade, tomasse minha fiel serva como sua esposa, disse ela, bondosamente.  
  
-Então como prova de minha lealdade e dedicação, assim o farei, disse um Príncipe Eriol com os olhos brilhando, apesar da conduta calma e galante.  
  
-Ótimo, respondeu Sakura, muita animada. – Iniciarei os preparativos para o casamento ainda hoje.  
  
E eles sabiam que haviam encontrado verdadeiramente um aliado dentro dos portões da Cidade Proibida.  
  
Continua....  
  
(NA)- Esperem! Não me matem ainda! Esse cap. ta super curto assim porque o outro ta vindo a seguir, mas eu keria que o Eriol e a Tomoio tivessem um praticamente só pra eles... , por isso separei em duas partes.  
  
Eu sei que demorei pra postar... (nossa, mais de um mês Oo ), mas por isso mesmo que eu vou postar dos cap. seguidos... é o meu pedido de desculpas, ok??  
  
E não tenham um atake do coração por causa da pouca participação do Shaoran, pq o plano da Sakura não é apenas pra ajudar o Eriol e a Tomoio, mas ele tb! Entaum podem deixar que no pròximo ele vai se dar bem...  
  
Muito obrigada pelas reviews.. mesmo o cap. anterior tendo saindo um horrível...  
  
Yuuko: Desculpa a demora... e por esse ser curto tb, mas espero q o cap. duplo compense. Foi vc que pediu pelo enos uma troca de olhares, entaum ta aí! Foi pra vc essa, hehe  
  
Xianya: q bom q vc gostou do último cap.. já no próximo vc vai ver como o Shaoran vai ser elevado, ok?  
  
Yume Rinku: Nossa, eu a-do-rei o seu comentário.. mas naum posso mais responder suas perguntas se naum vai estragar todo o final, hauahauhua. Mas pelo menos sobre o Eriol vc já pode ficar tranqüila agora, neh? Deu.. já deixei ele com a Tomoio.. e para a felicidade geral, próximo cap. tem um pokinho do casamento dos dois já 


	10. A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão cap 10

A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão  
  
Cap. X  
  
Tal qual o combinado, Sakura cuidou de tudo para o casamento. Ainda podia lembrar-se da expressão de felicidade suprema de Tomoio quando lhe contara. A partir daquele dia, era comum que após as conferencias privadas que Sakura tinha com o Príncipe Eriol na biblioteca, onde trocavam informações sobre o império, Sakura se demorasse propositalmente no exame de alguns papéis para dar a oportunidade de Tomoio e Eriol conversassem. Sakura então colocou outra parte de sua idéia em prática, em uma conversa que teve com o Imperador algumas noites antes do casamento, quando se encontrava na Alcova Real, parecendo semi-adormecida.  
  
Se movendo ligeiramente, murmurou estas palavras...  
  
-Quase esqueci...  
  
-Esqueceu o que, meu coração e meu fígado? Inquiriu o Imperador. Estava de bom humor por que naquele dia Sakura havia concordado em dormir em seu quarto, o que fazia-o sentir-se seguro.  
  
-Sabeis, meu senhor, que o Comandante da Guarda Imperial é meu parente? falou ela, ainda parecendo semi-adormecida.  
  
-Sei... isto é, ouvi dizer.  
  
-Há muito tempo fiz ao meu tio Kinomoto uma promessa referente a ele e nunca cumpri... oh, só mesmo eu!  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Se o convidardes á festa de casamento do Príncipe Eriol, meu senhor, minha consciência não me aguilhoará mais.  
  
O Imperador mostrou-se languidamente surpreso.  
  
-O que? Um guarda?Isso não despertará ciúmes entre os príncipes menores e suas famílias?  
  
-Há sempre ciúmes entre os pequenos, meu senhor. Mas fazei o que quiserdes, meu senhor, murmurou ela.  
  
O Imperador apenas permaneceu em silêncio.  
  
-O Ministro das Defesas está velho, meu senhor, e meu parente nos últimos tempos muito o tem ajudado em seu chamado, talvez se ele fosse elevado, não haveria problemas...  
  
-Mas é o Príncipe Eriol que sempre nomeia os novos ministros, nunca tive que tomar essa decisão...  
  
-Claro, meu senhor, com queiras.  
  
Pouco depois fez pequenos movimentos para afastar-se dele. Bocejou e disse que estava cansada.  
  
-Meu dente está doendo, falou em seguida, mentindo, pois todos os seus dentes eram brancos e sólidos como marfim.  
  
Desceu da cama, calçou os sapatos de cetim e disse:  
  
-Não me chameis amanhã a noite, pois não me agradaria dizer ao Eunuco-chefe que não quero vir, se mandardes buscar-me.  
  
O Imperador ficou alarmado, conhecendo-lhe a vontade inflexível. Deixou-a ir, apesar de conturbado, e assim se passaram duas noites. Ela não veio e ele não atreveu-se a mandar chama-la, para não tornar-se objeto de riso do palácio, caso os eunucos viessem a saber que ela o havia recusado novamente. Conheciam os seus truques e sabiam quão frequentemente o Imperador fora obrigado a mandar-lhe presentes para persuadi-la a voltar.  
  
-Desejaria não amar e depender de uma mulher tão complicada, resmungou ele para o Príncipe Eriol, no dia seguinte.  
  
O príncipe apenas deu um pequeno sorriso, e informou o Imperador que, na realidade, o Ministro das Defesas realmente andava debilitado, e que a nomeação de Shaoran poderia ser boa, e vir em momento certo.  
  
O Imperador cedeu de novo. Mandou dizer-lhe que satisfaria o seu desejo e, na terceira noite, a última antes da festa de casamento, chamou Sakura. Ela veio, muito altiva, bela e alegre, sendo generosa e justa quando obtinha o que desejava. Nesta mesma noite Shaoran recebeu o convite imperial para a festa.  
  
O dia da festa amanheceu radiante e belo, o ar purificado pelas tempestades de areia, e Sakura despertou para o ruído e a musica. Em muitos pátios, as famílias da cidade soltaram foguetes quando o sol apareceu, bateram gongos e tambores e sopraram trombetas. O mesmo aconteceu em muitas outras cidades do reino e aldeias, e para Sakura, isso mais do que tudo demonstrava como o Príncipe Eriol era querido por todos, e como sua bondade e misericórdia eram reconhecidos.  
  
Ela se levantou cedo a cama, mais imperiosa do que nunca,tendo porém o cuidado de mostrar-se cortês para com todas as mulheres de seu palácio, como era seu hábito, tão cortês para sua serva como para a mais altamente colocada de suas damas. Naquele dia Sakura havia dado ordens para que Tomoio, da mesma maneira que ela, fosse tratada como uma rainha, e ela mesmo verificava se tudo estava correndo bem quando esta foi banhada e deixou que a vestissem, e as duas comeram juntas os seus doces matinais. As duas estavam lado a lado quando varias criadas estavam arrumando seus cabelos em complicados penteados, o de Tomoio pela primeira vez ainda mais elaborado que o de Sakura, afinal, era o seu casamento. Enquanto sentia o odor dos perfumados lenços úmidos que eram passados em suas mãos, Tomoio virou-se para Sakua e murmurou-lhe:  
  
-Desejaria que não tivesse tido tanto trabalho comigo, Sakura. Esse casamento é muito glamuroso para apenas uma de suas damas.  
  
-Ora, Tomoio, essa respondeu – Você não é não é apenas uma de minhas damas, você sabe que é também minha melhor amiga... Fora o fato que é normal uma dama ter um casamento razoavelmente grande, já que todas vocês são filhas de nobres, e ainda mais se você vai casar com um dos príncipes!  
  
-Sei disso, Sakura, disse Tomoio. – Mas mesmo assim...  
  
-Nada de "mas", você sabe que merece e pronto!  
  
Tomoio apenas deu um sorriso um tanto infantil e disse:  
  
-Sou a mais feliz das mulheres que nasceram nessa terra.  
  
Chegada a hora, Sakura chamou as outras damas e, precedendo Tomoio em seu palanquim, que ia em outro alguns metros atrás, seguiu para o Supremo Salão do Trono, centro da Cidade proibida e lugar que o Imperador escolhera para receber os presentes de casamento com o seu irmão. Essa salão era o maior de todos os palácios. Flanqueado por dois salões menores, esguia-se sobre um largo terraço de mármore conhecido como Pavimento do Dragão. Davam acesso ao terraço cinco lanços de degraus de mármore, com dragões esculpidos. O teto do salão brilhava, dourado, ao sol. Sakura olhou para o teto dourado, as portas esculpidas, os beirais pintados, e retirou-se com Tomoio para um salão menor, que escolhera para permanecer enquanto os presentes eram dados.  
  
O dia foi curto para receber os presentes, o que mais uma vez mostrava a devoção do povo pelo Príncipe Eriol, e quando o sol se pôs, os presentes que ainda não tinham sido vistos, todos de príncipes menores e pessoas de pequena categoria, foram postos de lado. O Imperador e o Príncipe Eriol, então, entraram numa pequena sala reservada, seguidos de Sakura que acompanhava uma tímida Tomoio, e ali a rápida cerimônia foi realizada pelos eunucos representantes do sagrado Deus Ying, da fertilidade, e receberam a aprovação pessoal do Imperador. A lua surgiu, indicando a hora da festa no Imperial Salão de Banquetes, onde somente se realizavam as grandiosas solenidades. O Imperador e Sakura entraram na frente, seguidos de Eriol, que trajava uma roupa de cetim negro, que ia do pescoço aos sapatos de veludo, e Tomoio, com um longo manto purpurino de cetim, com pequenos dragões bordados com seda escarlate. Na cabeça trazia um chapéu de cetim escarlate, com penas de pavão e ao redor do pescoço a corrente de ouro que Sakura lhe pusera no pescoço pouco antes de entrarem, como presente.  
  
O Imperador, Sakura, Príncipe Eriol, Tomoio e outros convidados de importância acomodaram-se em mesas de frente para os outros convidados que, à entrada do Imperador, ajoelharam-se e curvaram-se, e então a comemoração em si começou.  
  
Por entre as mesas baixas postas para mil convivas, que se achavam sentados sobre almofadas escarlates, circulavam eunucos em trajes brilhantes, silenciosos e rápidos, servindo a todos. Na extremidade do salão achavam-se as damas da corte, as esposas de príncipes, ministros e nobres; na outra extremidade, estes dignitários. Perto de Sakura, ao seu lado direito, estava sentada Tomoio - Sakura olhou-a e sorriu. Ambas sabiam onde Shaoran estava sentado – a uma mesa distante. Os convivas perguntavam-se, sem duvida, o motivo por que o comandante da guarda fora honrado daquela maneira, mas quando a pergunta era feira aos ouvidos de algum eunuco que passava, este tinha a resposta pronta:  
  
-É parente da Imperatriz do Palácio Ocidental, Tzu Hsi, e está aqui por ordem dela.  
  
Diante disso, nenhuma outra pergunta se tornava possível.  
  
A festa prosseguia. Músicos da Côrte tocaram suas harpas antigas, flautas e tambores, e no teatro representava-se para os que queriam ver. O Palco fora erguido numa altura suficiente para o Imperador e as consortes, (afinal Mai Ling também estava presente, apenas um tanto afastada), mas não acima deles.  
  
Afinal, as velas estavam prestes a acabar e a festa aproximava-se do fim.  
  
-Chá para os nobres, ordenou o Príncipe Eriol ao Eunuco-chefe, quando esse se voltou.  
  
Serviram chá a todos os nobres, mas não ao Comandante da Guarda, que não o era. Sakura, fingindo não reparar, vira tudo. Acenou com a mão coberta de jóias e o eunuco Lien, sempre vigilante, aproximou-se rápido.  
  
-Leve esta xícara de chá ao meu parente, de minha parte, ordenou Sakura em voz nítida e vibrante. Pôs a tampa de porcelana sobre a sua própria xícara, que ainda não provara, e depositou-a com ambas as mãos nas mãos do eunuco. E Lien, orgulhoso de ser o portador, levou-a a Shaoran que se levantou para recebe-la também com as duas mãos. Depô-la e, voltando-se para a Imperatriz do Palácio Ocidental, curvou a cabeça para significar seu agradecimento.  
  
As conversas cessaram por completo e todos se entreolharam. Mas Sakura parecia não perceber. Esse momento também passou. O Eunuco-chefe fez sinal aos músicos que imediatamente se puseram a tocar. Os últimos pratos foram servidos.  
  
A lua estava alta, a hora avançada. Todos esperavam que o Imperador se levantasse e se dirigisse ao terraço, onde o aguardava seu palanquim. Mas ele não se levantou. Bateu palmas e o Eunuco-chefe ordenou que cessasse a música.  
  
-Que há? Perguntou Sakura ao Príncipe Eriol.  
  
-Imperatriz, não sei.  
  
Fez-se novo silêncio e os olhares voltaram-se para o Imperador, que, sem levantar-se, anunciou:  
  
-Aproveitando essa oportunidade, eu anuncio que o Atual Ministro das defesas, Yeh Kwang, está sendo desobrigado de seu cargo, honrosamente, e que por vários anos de serviços prestados tem o reconhecimento que lhe cabe.  
  
O Ministro Kwang levantou-se de seu lugar e em seguda ajoelhou-se, curvando a cabeça nove vezes para o Imperador.  
  
As pessoas em volta não se mostraram surpresas, pois o Ministro a muito tinha realmente passado da idade para exercer seu cargo satisfatoriamente sozinho.  
  
-Em seu lugar, continuou o Imperador após Yeh Kwang voltar a se sentar – Eu informo que escolhi o atual Comandante da Guarda Imperial, Shaoran Li, que já diversas vezes tem demonstrado sua lealdade ao trono.  
  
Shaoran da mesma maneira ajoelhou-se e curvou-se nove vezes ao Imperador. Se estava surpreso, não demonstrou, pois permaneceu com uma feição impassível.  
  
As pessoas agora pareciam entender o por que do fato de Shaoran ter sido convidado ao casamento, e mesmo que fosse estranho alguém que não fosse de família nobre ser nomeado para um alto cargo, não ousaram demonstrar contrariedade em frente do Imperador.  
  
Fez-se novo silencio e os olhares voltaram-se para as portas, pelas quais os eunucos agora rapidamente saiam. O Filho do Céu inclinou-se para Sakura.  
  
-Meu coração, sussurrou, olhe para as grandes portas!  
  
Sakura olhou e viu seis eunucos transportando uma bandeja de ouro tão pesada que mal podiam sustenta-la sobre as cabeças. Em cima da bandeja achava-se um enorme pêssego, dourado de um lado, vermelho do outro. Um pêssego? Era símbolo de vida longa.  
  
-Anuncie meu presente á Imperatriz Tzu Hsi, ordenou o Imperador ao sei irmão.  
  
O príncipe Eriol levantou-se:  
  
-O presente do Filho do Céu à Imperatriz Tzu Hsi!  
  
Todos levantaram-se e se curvaram, enquanto os eunucos levavam a bandeja a Sakura e permaneciam de pé, segurando-a diante dela.  
  
-Tome o pêssego com suas mãos, ordenou-lhe o Filho do Céu.  
  
Ela segurou a gigantesca fruta, que logo se abriu ao meio. Dentro do pêssego viu um par de sapatos feitos de cetim róseo bordados com flores de ouro e de prata, tendo presas nos fios gemas de todos os matizes. Os saltos, altos e dispostos á moda manchu, no meio das solas, eram de pérolas róseas da Índia, tão juntas umas das outras que o cetim não se via.  
  
Sakura olhou com os olhos brilhantes para o Filho do Céu.  
  
-Para mim, meu senhor?  
  
-Somente para você, disse ele.  
  
Aos olhos de todos era um presente ousado, símbolo de amor luxurioso do homem pela mulher, mas Sakura sabia que era, na verdade, uma demonstração da devoção que o Imperador tinha sobre ela, e uma maneira a mais de ter a garantia que ela cuidaria dos negócios do reino para ele por mais um tempo.  
  
Enquanto era retirado o presente, Sakura ergueu mais uma vez os olhos, encontrando os de Shaoran, que desviou o olhar rapidamente e fitou o presente, que era carregado para fora da porta neste momento e, fitando-a novamente durante alguns segundos com um olhar duro, abaixou sua cabeça para apenas fitar sua refeição pelo restante da comemoração.  
  
Sakura ainda procurou seu olhar várias vezes, mas sem resultado. Se entristeceu por alguns momentos, mas um pequeno sorriso veio aos seus lábios quando lembrou-se que, a partir do dia seguinte, poderia trabahar em contato direto com ele.  
  
Continua...  
  
NA: Ok, eu se que falei q esse cap. ia ser postado no dia seguinte ao anterior, mas acabou dando problemas no pc e blá, blá blá.... Perdoem a demora, please. --'  
  
Pois é, parece que o Shaoran ficou meio bravo com a Sakura... também, com o Imperador dando presentes pra ela assim em público, ele tem seus motivos, hehe. Gostaram do casamento da Tomoio com o Eriol? Não podemos dizer que foi lá muito romântico, mas eles não eram mesmo na realidade... pra compensar fiz uma festa bem grande.   
  
Gente,o fic vai ter mais poucos capítulos, e vcs precisam sugerir finais! Se vcs querem q a Sakura e o Shaoran fiquem juntos de uma maneira melosa, precisam me dizer como, pq senaum vão vai ser da minha maneira mesmo, Há, há, há! (risada maléfica...) Vamos aos agradecimentos:  
  
Xianya: Se vc gosta de E/T deve ter gostado desse cap. Mesmo sem muito romance.. mas no próximo vai ter um pokinho mais dos dois, ok? Ah, bem, sobre Shaoran e Sakura, já tenho uns planos, mas aceito sugestões. Valeu pelo Review.  
  
Miaka: Um, sinto muito se vc acha isso, mas na verdade, não era pra ser apenas sobre os dois naum, mas sim pra mostrar uma Sakura Imperatriz.. o Shaoran ta vindo "de brinde",hauahuaha.. brincadeirinha, mas obrigada mesmo assim pelo review.  
  
Merry-Anne: Pois é, tudo resolvido entre T/E, desculpa a demora . Bem, na verdade, o destino do reino ta suuuper decidido já, o problema pe o destino S/S, hehe. Aceito idéias, ok? Brigada pelo comentáriu!  
  
Yuuko: Umm.. please não me mata!! Desculpinha a demora,e acho q esse cap tb naum foi longo o suficiente, neh?? Ops, sorry sobre isso! Bem, a Sakura e o Shaoran tb naum conversaram nesse cap, mas como agora eles vão se ver beeem mais regularmente, isso naum vai ser mais um problema.   
  
Yume Rinku: O Aliado é o Eriol, tipo, alguém que a Sakura pode confiar, sabe? Bem, a sakura já elevou , pelo menos um poko, o Shaoran, mas ela vai elevar ainda mais! E a Sakura ainda vai ter mais poder ainda, hohoho... Bem, Adorei mesmo seu comentário, brigada mesmo, mesmo   
  
Andressa: Ah! Brigada por estar gostando, agora que o meu pc já ta "bonzinho" vou postar mais rápido, ok? Ah! Se vc ker q os dois fikem juntos, pode ajudar se vc me falar como quer q isso aconteça, hehehe, Bragada pelo Review   
  
Yashino: Nossa, amei mesmo sua Review, muito linda! Fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando, espero q tb goste desse cap, ok?  
  
Alexiel: Ah.. sei q falei que ia postar segunda feira, mas tivemos problemas técnicos, hehehe. Espero q vc goste desse cap, e valeu pela "empurrada"pra esse sair,hihihi, Bjo! 


	11. A Imperatriz do Trono do Dragão cap 11

A Imperatriz do Trono do Dragão  
  
Cap. XI  
  
Apesar do casamento, Tomoio insistiu muito em não deixar de servir Sakura. Embora não mais dormindo em seus aposentos ou acordando com ela ainda de madrugada, ainda insistia em arrumá-la para as freqüentes audiências ou supervisionar as roupas que eram feitas para a Imperatriz.  
  
Infelizmente, o sentimento de felicidade que todos sentiam em decorrência do casamento não durou muito. Não tardaram a chegar más noticias do Sul. Já datavam de algum tempo, mas Yeh, o Vice-rei das províncias de Kwang, as retivera, esperando que passassem os festejos. Agora, porém, não podia esconder os últimos desastres. Mandou mensageiros à capital, dizendo que os ingleses ameaçavam novamente atacar a cidade de Cantão, desta vez com seis mil guerreiros que estavam nos navios de guerra ancorados na embocadura do Rio da Pérola.  
  
Quando essas desesperadas notícias chegaram à cidade imperial, o Príncipe Eriol foi o primeiro a recebê-las e não se atreveu a apresentá-las ao Imperador. Desde a festa de casamento o Imperador não se levantara da cama. Comera e bebera demais e depois, para aplacar suas dores, fumara ópio de tal maneira que não distinguia mais o dia da noite. O Príncipe Eriol, por conseguinte, mandou pedir a Sakura que lhe concedesse uma audiência imediatamente. Neste mesmo dia, à uma hora da tarde, Sakura dirigiu-se à Biblioteca Imperial, pois o Príncipe Eriol não viria sozinho. Com ele chegou o Grande Conselheiro Su Shun e seu aliado, Príncipe Yi, irmão mais moço do Filho do Céu, jovem condescendente, sem espírito e sem saber, mas dado a inveja e à impertinência, e Shaoran Li, como Ministro da Defesa. Esses quatro, cercados à distância por eunucos que os seguiram para servi- los, ouviram agora as notícias que o Príncipe Eriol leu no rolo escrito pelo próprio Vice-rei.  
  
-Devemos usar a inteligência, disse Sakura. –Devemos continuar a prometer e protelar.  
  
-Não poderemos prevalecer desta maneira, declarou o Príncipe Eriol.  
  
Mas o Grande Conselheiro Su Shun adiantou-se:  
  
-Acabamos vencendo, há dois anos, quando os ingleses entraram na cidade de Cantão. Deve lembrar-se, Príncipe, que foram expulsos, pois nessa ocasião, o Vice-rei ordenou que os armazéns estrangeiros fossem incendiados, e depois disso os ingleses retiraram-se.  
  
-De fato, concordou o príncipe Yi.  
  
Mas o Príncipe Eriol recusou-se, ainda a concordar. Alto, belo e forte, jovem demais para falar tão ousadamente como o fez perante aqueles homens mais velhos. Mas falou:  
  
-Os ingleses retiraram-se apenas para mandar pedir reforços. Agora esses reforços chegaram.  
  
Shaoran explicou, pacientemente:  
  
-A demora, Imperatriz, foi devida apenas à rebelião indiana. Lembrai-vos de que a Índia inteira está, agora, dominada pela Inglaterra. Protelar não será a solução.  
  
Mas Sakura ainda estava cética. Sua voz não era grave nem sua maneira preocupada, ao prosseguir:  
  
-Contudo as distâncias são grandes, nossas muralhas fortes, e creio que a catástrofe não pode ocorrer em breve nem facilmente. Ademais, o Filho do Céu está demasiado enfermo para ser perturbado. Mande dizer ao Vice-rei que prometa escrever ou Trono, apresentando as exigências deles. Quando recebermos o memorial, mandaremos dizer que o Filho do Céu está doente e que somos obrigados a esperar até que chegue a estação fria, quando estará suficientemente bom para tomar decisões.  
  
-Sabedoria! Exclamou o Grande Conselheiro.  
  
-Sabedoria, de fato, secundou o Príncipe Yi.  
  
Shaoran apenas acenou com a cabeça de um lado para o outro e o Príncipe Eriol manteve-se em silêncio, suspirando profundamente.  
  
Mas Sakura não queria dar ouvidos a estes suspiros e declarou finda a audiência. Estava suficientemente feliz naquele dia por reparar que Shaoran a tratava normalmente, talvez por saber que o Imperador estava doente e assim ela não era chamada a sua alcova real.  
  
À medida que decorriam serenamente os dias, Sakura chegou a pensar que havia decidido com sabedoria, não permitindo que se fizesse guerra aos estrangeiros, e somente a má saúde do Imperador a entristecia. Ela sabia que não amava a imóvel e pálida figura que jazia muda sobre as almofadas de cetim amarelo, mas temia que a sua morte desencadeasse a tempestade da sucessão. Ela e somente ela deveria ser a Regente do trono, mas seria capaz de apoderar-se dele? Homens fortes dos clãs reais apresentariam suas reivindicações.  
  
Ah, havia conspirações em toda a parte. Ela sabia pois seu eunuco Lien trazia-lhe informações de que o Grande Conselheiro Su Shun estava tramando e persuadindo o Príncipe Yi a tramar com ele, sendo que o Príncipe Cheng completava o trio sinistro. E ainda havia tramas menores e conspiradores mais fracos. Quem podia conhece-los a todos? Sua sorte era que o seu conselheiro, Príncipe Eriol, era homem honrado e não conspirava, e que o Eunuco-chefe, com todo o seu poder nos palácios e sobre os outros eunucos, conservava-se fiel a ela porque era a bem-amada de seu senhor, o Imperador. Sem contar, obviamente, Shaoran, com quem ela sabia que poderia confiar sempre.  
  
Mas mesmo de sobre-aviso, Sakura não estava preparada, por conseguinte, para as terríveis notícias que chegaram quando estava, certo dia, analisando diversos papeis em companhia de Tomoio, que bordava a seu lado.  
  
Mal tinha aberto a boca para pedir a ela um pouco de chá e foi interrompida por um barulho na entrada, e não pode terminar, pois o Eunuco-chefe irrompeu no pavilhão onde as damas se encontravam.  
  
Ambas voltaram-se para ele, espantadas e sobressaltadas, pois de fato seu aspecto era medonho. Chegara correndo, seus olhos rolavam nas órbitas, ofegava, estava pálido e coberto de suor. Tinha as faces encharcadas, apesar do frio.  
  
-Venerável, balbuciou ele. –Venerável... preparai-vos...  
  
Sakura levantou-se bruscamente para ouvir uma notícia de morte... morte de quem?  
  
-Venerável, gemeu o Eunuco-chefe, - Um mensageiro de Cantão... a cidade está perdida... os estrangeiros a tomaram totalmente... o Vice-rei foi preso! Estava escalando o muro da cidade para fugir...  
  
Ela tornou a sentar-se. Tratava-se de um desastre, mas não de morte.  
  
-Recomponha-se, disse severamente ao trêmulo eunuco. –Pensei, pela sua atitude, que o inimigo tivesse atravessado os portões do palácio.  
  
O Eunuco-chefe enxugava o suor com a manga.  
  
-Peça ao Príncipe Erio que venha até aqui, ordenou Sakura. –Depois retome o seu lugar, junto do Imperador.  
  
-Sim, venerável, disse humildemente o Eunuco-chefe, afastando-se rapidamente.  
  
Minutos depois o Príncipe Eriol entrava sozinho, sem trazer um conselheiro nem outro príncipe. Ao ver Tomoio ao lado de Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso, o qual sua esposa correspondeu. Auxiliou-a a levantar-se das almofadas que ela estava e depois disso Tomoio retirou-se em silencio.  
  
O Príncipe sabia de tudo, pois ele próprio recebera do mensageiro exausto a comunicação.  
  
-Leia-a, disse Sakura, depois de receber a sua reverência.  
  
Ele a leu de vagar e ela a ouviu, sentada em seu pequeno trono, na sua própria biblioteca, o olhar pensativo.  
  
Ouviu tudo quanto o mensageiro dissera ao Eunuco-chefe e muito mais. Seis mil guerreiros ocidentais haviam desembarcado e marchado para as portas de Cantão, que atacaram sem piedade. Ficaram sabendo no dia seguinte que naquela cidade travou-se uma batalha, triste batalha na qual os soldados imperiais foram totalmente derrotados.Fugiram correndo para a capital, chorando sua própria destruição; a eles se reuniram os habitantes da cidade, formando uma multidão que se abrigou entre os muros da cidade, esperando que trancadas as portas, ficariam a salvo da ferocidade do inimigo estrangeiro. A cidade inteira transformou-se logo num turbilhão, gente correndo para toda parte, sem saber o que fazer para salvar a pele, enquanto os estrangeiros se aproximavam da cidade.  
  
No palácio, a confusão era exatamente a mesma. Os príncipes reuniam-se as pressas para decidir como salvar o Trono e como proteger a Imperatriz e as concubinas imperiais. Nada conseguiam decidir, pois nenhum concordava com o outro, enquanto o Imperador tremia, chorava e declarava que engoliria ópio.  
  
Somente o Príncipe Eriol conservava a calma. Dirigiu-se aos aposentos privados do Imperador e lá o encontrou, como também Sakura,, cercados por eunucos e cortesãos, todos protestando contra a decisão que o Imperador tomara, de matar-se.  
  
-Há, o senhor chegou, exclamou Sakura ao ver o Príncipe. Que conforto, realmente, ver aquele homem, fisionomia composta, trajes em ordem, gestos tranqüilos!  
  
O Príncipe Eriol fez sua reverencia ao Imperador e falou-lhe, não como a um irmão mais velho, mas como, por um momento achou Sakura, um soberano.  
  
-Atrevo-me a dar um conselho ao Filho do Céu, disse.  
  
-Fale... fale, resmungou o Imperador.  
  
O Príncipe Eriol continuou:  
  
-Com a vossa permissão, rogo autorização para escrever uma carta ao chefe do inimigo que se aproxima, pedindo um fim de hostilidades e uma convenção, um armistício. A essa carta porei o selo imperial.  
  
Sakura ouviu e não pode falar. Tudo quanto o Príncipe previra estava acontecendo. O tigre voltara para vingar-se. Ela permaneceu em silêncio.  
  
-E vós, Senhor, prosseguiu o Príncipe Eriol, deveis retirar-vos para o Palácio de Jehol, levando as duas Imperatrizes e a Corte.  
  
-Sim... sim, concordou o Imperador demasiado sofregamente.  
  
As damas e eunucos sussurraram sua aprovação. Ma Sakura levantou-se de sua cadeira, e exclamou:  
  
-O Imperador nunca deveria abandonar a sua Capital! Que dirá o povo se ele o abandonar agora? Todos se entregarão ao inimigo e serão completamente destruídos. Que a Corte seja levada, mas o Filho do Céu deve ficar e eu ficarei ao seu lado para servi-lo.  
  
Todos se haviam voltado para fita-la, enquanto falava. Ninguém podia negar o ardor e a majestade de sua beleza. O próprio Príncipe Eriol não fez mais do que apiedar-se dela.  
  
-Imperatriz, redargüiu em sua voz mais gentil, devo proteger-vos contra a vossa própria coragem. Diga-se ao povo que o Imperador vai para o norte em uma viagem de caça, em seus palácios de Jehol. Que a partida se verifique dentro de alguns dias, sem pressa e da maneira habitual. Entrementes conterei os invasores com o meu pedido de armistício.  
  
Ela estava derrotada e sabia-o. Todos estavam contra ela, desde o Imperador ao menor dos eunucos. Que poderia dizer? Fazendo uma profunda reverencia, afastou-se do salão imperial seguida por suas damas.  
  
Cinco dias depois a Corte partiu, tomando a estrada noroeste, junto à Mongólia, a longa procissão de cadeirinhas e carros de mula, iniciou a viagem de cem milhas – eram mil almas ao todo.  
  
Na frente do palanquim imperial marchavam os Porta-bandeiras; atrás seguia a Guarda Imperial, a cavalo, e antes do Imperador ainda ia pessoalmente Shaoran, que mesmo sendo Ministro, preferiu conduzir a guarda em vez e ficar com o restante da Corte.  
  
O Imperador ia em seu palanqim cortinado, amarelo e com armação de ouro.Atrás dele seguia a Imperatriz do Palácio Oriental em seu carro com suas damas, e atrás de Mai Ling vinha Sakura, sozinha, pois não quisera a companhia de ninguém. Queria liberdade para chorar, durante horas se o desejasse. Que aconteceria agora? Estava tudo realmente perdido?  
  
Quem saberia responder? Nem mesmo o Príncipe Eriol, do qual, nesse momento, a nação dependia. Ele ficara, mas não dentro da cidade de portas trancadas, pois devia encontrar-se com o inimigo do lado de fora, se acontecesse o pior, a fim de que a cidade fosse poupada.  
  
-Consiga o que puder, murmurou-lhe o Imperador ao subir para o seu palanquin almofadado. Estava doente e cansado; o Eunuco-chefe erguera-o nos braços, naquela manhã, como se fosse uma criança, para pô-lo no carro.  
  
-Confiai em mim, Senhor, respondera o príncipe Eriol.  
  
Fazia três dias que haviam chegado nos Palácios de Jehol. Sakura sentou-se ereta e, abrindo os grandes olhos, fitou o vácuo. Precisava saber o que estava ocorrendo na alcova do Imperador. Mas para lá não podia ir sem ser chamada, e por algum motivo o Imperador não havia mandado chama-la desde que estavam lá. Se o Príncipe Eriol estivesse presente, poderia pedir-lhe conselho, mas achava-se longe, ainda na capital. Ele continuava a tentar uma negociação, mas esses eram boatos de eunucos, pois ela não sabia que mensagens o Príncipe mandara ao Imperador, uma vez que não era chamada.  
  
-Venha cá, ordenou Sakura ao seu eunuco.  
  
Lien colocou-se diante dela e abaixou a cabeça.  
  
-Chame o Eunuco-chefe, ordenou.  
  
-Venerável, ele não tem permissão de sair do quarto.  
  
-Quem o proíbe?  
  
-Venerável, os Três...  
  
Os Três: Príncipe Yi, Príncipe Cheng e o Grande Conselheiro Su Shun, seus inimigos, agora no poder porque ela estava só e o Príncipe Eriol estava na capital! De que maneira poderia vencer seus inimigos, se ali não tinha amigos?  
  
Levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira afastando com a mão o leque que Lien abanava pacientemente.  
  
Pôs-se a caminhar de um lado para o outro, irrequieta, enquanto do lado de fora rugia o vento quente.  
  
Bem sabia qual era a trama. Su Shun, seus aliados e seus e seus subordinados, tinham fugido com o Imperador mas tomaram as providências necessárias para que os ministros e conselheiros que poderiam ajuda-la fossem deixados para trás. Percebera a conspiração demasiado tarde e agora nada podia fazer.  
  
Não; ainda tinha um aliado.  
  
Voltou-se imperativamente para Lien  
  
-Chame meu parente, o Ministro de defesa. Pedirei seu conselho.  
  
Lien nunca deixara de cumprir imediatamente as ordens que lhe dava. Mas, agora, cheia de surpresa, viu-o hesitar, com o leque na mão imóvel.  
  
-Vamos, vamos, insistiu.  
  
Ele caiu de joelhos:  
  
-Venerável, balbuciou, -Não me obrigueis a obedecer a essa ordem.  
  
-Por que não? Redargüiu ela severamente. Decerto não podia ser que Shaoran também estivesse contra ela.  
  
-Venerável, não me atrevo a falar, gaguejou Lien. –Mandarei cortar minha língua se eu falar.  
  
-Não mandarei, prometeu ela.  
  
O eunuco continuava com medo e Sakura só conseguiu arrancar-lhe as palavras reveladoras quando ameaçou mandar decapita-lo se não falasse.  
  
Assim dominado, balbuciou que o Imperador não a chamava porque seus inimigos tinham-lhe dito que... que... ela e Shaoran...  
  
-Dizem que somos amantes? Inquiriu  
  
Acenou afirmativamente, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.  
  
-Mentirosos, sussurrou ela. Mentirosos... mentirosos...  
  
Súbito parou diante do eunuco silencioso.  
  
-Levanta-se, ordenou. –Suponho que você não me disse tudo. Que mais sabe?  
  
-Venerável, gaguejou novamente o eunuco, não posso repetir as traiçoeiras palavras. Tramam... tramam... tramam... tomar a Regência... e depois... e depois...  
  
-Matar-me? Perguntou ela calmamente.  
  
O eunuco assentiu.  
  
Sakura sentou-se e, com o rosto entre as mãos, suspirou cinco vezes. Lien estava agora ajoelhado diante dela, como uma estátua de pedra, pois nunca a vira com um feitio tão duro.  
  
Cinco minutos depois, a mente de Sakura desanuviou-se. Levantou-se e caminhou com impetuosa graça para a sua escrivaninha. Sentou-se, preparou a tinta, umedeceu o pincel e, tomando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho de seda, escreveu uma carta ao príncipe Eriol, contando-lhe o que ocorria e pedindo a sua ajuda imediata. Dobrou-a, pôs o seu sinete e chamou Lien.  
  
-Parta agora mesmo para a Capital, ordenou. –Entregue esta carta nas mãos do Príncipe Eriol e traga-me a resposta. Não demore mais que quatro dias.  
  
-Venerável, protestou ele, como posso eu...  
  
Sakura interrompeu-o:  
  
-Pode porque deve.  
  
Ao cabo de quatro dias chegou o próprio Príncipe Eriol, coberto de poeira e fatigado. Correu logo à ala do palácio em que Sakura vivia.  
  
Ao receber a notícia que o príncipe chegara, Sakura correu à sala contígua, onde ele a esperava, saudou-o, agradeceu aos deuses e chorou. Nunca uma fisionomia lhe parecera tão cheia de bondade como a dele, nesse momento, e nunca um homem lhe parecera tão poderoso e digno de confiança. Sentiu o coração tranqüilizar-se na presença dele.  
  
-Vim, disse o Príncipe, mas em segredo, pois devia dirigir-me primeiro ao meu irmão mais velho, o Imperador. Contudo eu já tinha recebido notícias por um mensageiro do Eunuco-chefe, que comunicou-me que os Três infames tinham ousado denunciar-me ao trono do Dragão. Disseram ao meu irmão mais velho que estou tramando contra ele, que fiz uma aliança secreta com o inimigo, em Pequim, e que fui subornado pelos estrangeiros. Quando recebi sua carta, Venerável, pus-me a caminho imediatamente para desfazer essa poderosa intriga.  
  
Ela mordeu os lábios, torceu as mãos.  
  
-Precisamos agir primeiro! Exclamou. –O sinete... precisamos encontrar o grande sinete imperial... e teremos o poder.  
  
Sakura levantou-se, mas o Príncipe ergueu a mão.  
  
-Não abandoneis estes aposentos, suplico-vos. Necessito apurar, primeiro, o perigo real. A conspiração adquiriu um vulto que desconhecíamos. Esperai, Venerável, pela minha volta.  
  
Curvou-se e se afastou em passos rápidos.  
  
Como podia ela esperar? Hesitou por um instante. Depois, rápida, enquanto o eunuco a observava, dirigiu-se à sua escrivaninha e preparou-se para escrever. Derramou água sobre a pedra, esfregou nela o bastão de tinta, fez uma fina pasta e umedeceu o seu pincel de pêlo de camelo, até torna-lo tão fino quanto a ponta de uma agulha. Em seguida pôs-se a escrever em traços ousados um decreto sobre a sucessão imperial.  
  
"Eu, Hsien feng", escreveu Sakura, "Eu, Imperador do reino do meio e da Coréia e Tibet, da Indo-China e das ilhas do sul, fui hoje chamado para reunir-me aos Meus Imperiais Ancestrais. Eu, em plena posse de Minhas faculdades mentais e de Minha vontade, decreto que Tzu Hsi, Imperatriz do Palácio Ocidental, será reconhecida como Regente, até que se escolha o novo Imperador, que será fruto de seu ventre com alguma linhagem real, ou outro descendente real, de acordo com a escolha e vontade desta, e designo isto, neste dia da Minha morte... "  
  
Sakura deixou um espaço em branco e acrescentou depois as seguintes palavras:  
  
"Ponho o meu nome e o selo dinástico imperial a este testamento e meu decreto. "  
  
Tornou a deixar um espaço em branco.  
  
Enrolou o pergaminho e enfiou-o na manga.  
  
Entrementes, o eunuco continuava a observá-la, esperando suas ordens. Apesar de cansado, o eunuco não se atrevia a pedir-lhe licença para repousar. Súbito, Lien voltou a cabeça para a porta fechada, tinha ouvidos aguçados.  
  
-Ouço passos, sussurrou.  
  
Colheu o traje com a mão direita e aproximou-se da porta. Retirou a tampa e, abrindo uma fresta, esgueirou-se através dela. Logo após retornou e voltou-se para sua senhora.  
  
-Venerável, disse em tom abafado, é o seu parente.  
  
Sakura, ainda sentada à escrivaninha, virou-se vivamente.  
  
-Deixe-o entrar.  
  
Levantou-se ao mesmo tempo que falara. Shaoran entrou enquanto o eunuco permanecia vigilante do lado de fora.  
  
-Bem vindo, parente, disse Sakura em voz doce e suave.  
  
Shaoran não falou. Aproximou-se e fez uma rápida reverencia. Ergueu-se e, aproximando-se ainda mais dela, com os olhos fixos nos seus, começou a falar:  
  
-Venerável, não temos tempo para cortesias. O Imperador está agonizante e o Eunuco-chefe pediu-me que viesse falar-lhe. O Grande Conselheiro Su shun esteve no quarto do enfermo há menos de uma hora, acompanhado dos Príncipes Yi e Cheng. Urdiram um plano – tem pronto um decreto para o Imperador assinar, designando-os como regentes! Ele não quis assinar e caiu inconsciente quando tentaram força-lo, mas os Três voltarão.  
  
Ela não perdeu tempo. Passou voando por Shaoran, que a seguiu rápido, acompanhado por Lien. Sakura deu suas ordens ao eunuco, por cima do ombro, ao passar.  
  
-Anuncie-me... diga ao Filho do Céu que desejo falar-lhe.  
  
Atravessou passagens e corredores, galgou degraus de pedra, passou por salões e quartos até alcançar o mais recôndito de todos e aí, sem se deter, transpôs a porta que o Eunuco-chefe tinha aberto para ela.  
  
-O Filho do Céu ainda vive? Perguntou.  
  
-Respira, disse o Eunuco-chefe.  
  
Sua voz estava transtornada pelo pranto. Ao redor da enorme cama, elevada como uma tumba, os eunucos estavam ajoelhados, chorando com o rosto oculto nas mãos. Passou por eles como se fossem árvores curvadas numa floresta. Aproximou-se do Imperador e ali parou.  
  
-Meu Senhor! Exclamou em voz alta e clara. Ele não responde. –Meu Senhor! Tornou a chamar. Ah, a velha mágica daria resultado?  
  
O Imperador ouviu, suas pesadas pálpebras ergueram-se. Voltou a cabeça, os olhos agonizantes procuram-na e viram-na.  
  
-Meu Senhor, continuou ela, -Deveis declarar-me Regente. Se me ouvis, levantai a mão direita.  
  
Todos observaram a mão agonizante. Jazia imóvel, pedaço amarelo de carne e osso. Súbito, moveu-se, com tamanho esforço que os que a fitavam gemeram.  
  
Ela correu para a cama e ergueu a mão amarelada.  
  
-Meu Senhor, clamou, meu senhor, volte a si por um só instante, pelo menos!  
  
Com gigantesco esforço ele recuperou a consciência, ao influxo mágico da mulher amada. Pousou o olhar apagado na face de Sakura. Ela tirou o pergaminho da manga e Shaoran, rápido, apanhou o pincel com tinta vermelha, na mesa próxima, e colocou-o na mão dela.  
  
Deveis assinar vosso decreto, meu senhor, disse ela distintamente ao Imperador agonizante. –Segurarei vossa mão... assim. Firmai os dedos no pincel, assim...  
  
Os dedos moveram-se, ou pareceram mover-se, assinando o seu nome.  
  
-Obrigada, meu senhor, disse ela guardando o pergaminho no seio. -Descansai agora, querido senhor.  
  
Fez um gesto para que todos se retirassem. Shaoran saiu rapidamente e os eunucos postaram-se na outra extremidade do aposento, esperando, com os rostos ocultos atrás das mangas. Ela sentou-se na cama e, erguendo a cabeça do Imperador, pousou-a sobre o seu braço. Ainda viveria? Ouviu-lhe a respiração débil. Ele abriu os olhos e aspirou:  
  
-Seu perfume... encantador!  
  
Prendeu a respiração por um instante e depois, com um tremor na garganta, deu um grande suspiro e morreu.  
  
Ela colocou-lhe delicadamente a cabeça na almofada, inclinou-se e gemeu duas vezes. – chorou um pouco, lágrimas de pura piedade pelo homem que morria tão jovem e nunca fora amado. Em seguida levantou-se e se afastou do aposento imperial, lentamente, como devem faze-lo as Imperatrizes viúvas.  
  
Mais rápido que o vento, a notícia da morte espalhou-se pelo palácio. O corpo do Imperador foi colocado no Salão de audiência, cujas portas foram trancadas para impedir a entrada de todos os viventes. Diante de cada porta do grande prédio postaram-se cem homens da Guarda Imperial, designados pelo próprio Shaoran.  
  
Reinava um pesado silencio nos corredores, mas não havia paz nesse silencio. As paredes do palácio ocultavam a luta pelo poder que entre elas se travava, mas ninguém sabia onde se realizaria a última batalha.  
  
Entrementes, Su Shun, Grande Conselheiro que era, chamou o Eunuco-chefe tão logo seus espias lhe comunicaram a morte do Imperador, e pediu-lhe que levasse uma mensagem á Imperatriz.  
  
-Diga-lhe, falou arrogantemente Su Shun, que eu e o Príncipe Yi fomos designados Regentes pelo próprio Filho do Céu, antes que seu espírito o deixasse. Diga-lhe que iremos nos apresentar pessoalmente a ela.  
  
O Eunuco-chefe curvou-se, sem responder, e correu a fazer o que lhe ordenaram. Mas no meio do caminho parou para informar a Shaoran, que esperava, vigilante. Shaoran agiu imediatamente:  
  
-Procure levar os Três a presença da Imperatriz o mais depressa possível. Eu me esconderei atrás da porta e assim que eles saírem, entrarei.  
  
Sakura achava-se no salão de seu palácio, vestida de branco, em sinal de luto pelo Imperador.  
  
Quando o Eunuco-chefe se aproximou, ela ouviu-o com o olhar perdido ao longe.  
  
-Traga o Conselheiro Su Shun e os Príncipes Yi e Cheng à minha presença. Diga a esses três grandes que meu senhor, agora habitando as Fontes Amarelas, deve ser obedecido.  
  
Ele se afastou e, num abrir e fechar de olhos, o Grande Conselheiro entrou, acompanhado pelos dois Príncipes.  
  
Ela aceitou as reverencias dos Príncipes e, para mostrar que não era orgulhosa, agora que seu senhor estava morto, levantou-se, curvou-se também diante deles, e tornou a sentar-se.  
  
Mas Su Shun era suficientemente orgulhoso pelos dois. Afagou a barba curta, ergueu a cabeça para fita-la nos olhos, atrevido e arrogante. Ela notou muito bem aquele ar de proprietário, mas nada disse para desfazê-lo.  
  
-Senhora, disse ele, vim anunciar o Decreto da Regência. Nesta última hora o Filho do Céu...  
  
Aqui Sakura o interrompeu:  
  
-Espere, bom Príncipe. Se o senhor tem um pergaminho com a assinatura imperial, obedecerei como é meu dever.  
  
-Não tenho pergaminho, tornou Su Shun, mas tenho testemunhas. O Príncipe Yi...  
  
Ela o interrompeu de novo:  
  
-Mas eu tenho um pergaminho, assinado em minha presença e de numerosos eunucos.  
  
Circunvagou o olhar em busca do Eunuco-chefe, mas esse prudente servo permanecera do lado de fora, não querendo presenciar o encontro dos tigres. Ela não se perturbou. Retirou do seio o pergaminho que a mão do Imperador agonizante assinara. Em voz calma e suave, pronunciando distintamente cada palavra, leu o decreto do começo ao fim. Su Shun puxou a barba:  
  
-Deixe-me ver a assinatura, rosnou.  
  
Ela mostrou-lhe a assinatura, de longe.  
  
-Não tem o selo, exclamou ele. –Um decreto sem selo imperial não tem valor.  
  
E sem esperar para ver a expressão consternada da Imperatriz, afastou-se rápido, acompanhado dos dois príncipes. Ela sabia por que se apressavam. O selo imperial estava trancado dentro do cofre, na câmara mortuária. Quem o apanhasse primeiro serio vitorioso. Ela rangeu os dentes, enraivecida contra si mesma, por não ter esperado o selo.  
  
-Estúpida! Gritou para si própria. –Oh, mulher estúpida. Não tenho o selo!  
  
Correu para a porta e abriu-a de par em par, mas não viu ninguém, nem o Eunuco-chefe, nem mesmo Lien. Não havia ninguém para suportar a sua ira. Jogou-se ao chão e chorou. Perdera tudo.  
  
Nesse momento, Tomoio chegava a sala para mostrar-lhe um novo diadema de cabeça, com muitos rubis, e ao passar pelas cortinas, viu Sakura caída como morta e correu a ajoelhar-se junto dela.  
  
-Oh, venerável, gemeu. –Está ferida? Alguém a magoou?  
  
Tentou levanta-la mas não conseguiu. Rumou para a porta ainda aberta e viu Shaoran e o eunuco Lien, que tinham acabado de chegar. Lien fez uma rápida reverencia a Tomoio, mas Shaoran sequer a fitou. Trazia algo nas mãos: um objeto envolto em seda amarela.  
  
Largou-o ao ver a graciosa figura estendida sobre as pedras. Baixou-se, ergueu a Imperatriz em seus braços e olhou-a no rosto.  
  
-Trouxe o selo, disse simplesmente.  
  
Ela fitou-o e se pôs imediatamente de pé e Shaoran permaneceu ao seu lado, com a fisionomia grave, que o caracterizava. Evitando o olhar dela, tomou o selo com ambas as mãos, um sólido pedaço de jade no qual estava profundamente gravado o símbolo imperial do filho do Céu. Era o selo do Trono do Dragão há mais de oitocentos anos.  
  
-Ouvi as palavras de Su Shun, disse ele, enquanto me achava junto à porta, para protegê-la. Ouvi-o gritar que o pergaminho não estava selado. Corri por um lado e mandei o seu eunuco pelo outro, a fim de detê-lo caso alça,casse a câmara mortuária em primeiro lugar.  
  
Lien, sempre ansioso por fazer valer seus atos, interrompeu-o:  
  
-Levei comigo outro eunuco, Venerável, e entrei na câmara fúnebre através de um respiradouro, pois bem sabeis que a porta grande está trancada, Enquanto o pequeno eunuco vigiava, quebrei o cofre de madeira com um vaso de jade e apanhei o selo. O pequeno eunuco puxou-me para fora no momento exato em que ouvi os príncipes forçando a fechadura. Gostaria de ter ficado para ver a cara deles quando encontrassem o cofre vazio!  
  
-O momento não é para pilhérias, observou Shaoran. –Imperatriz, eles tentarão tirar-vos a vida, agora que compreenderam que não destruíram o vosso poder.  
  
-Não me deixe, implorou-lhe ela quase sussurrando, de maneira que apenas ele ouviu.  
  
Shaoran levantou levemente os braços, como que num impulso se abraça-la, mas de súbito a porta de madeira abriu-se. O Príncipe Eriol entrou, pálido.  
  
-Venerável, exclamou, o selo desapareceu! Fui eu próprio à câmara mortuária e ordenei que os guardas abrissem as portas, a fim de que pudesse entrar. Mas as portas já tinham sido abertas por ordem de Su Shun e, quando entrei, o cofre estava vazio.  
  
Parou se súbito. Seus olhos tinham caído sobre o selo imperial, envolto em seda amarela. Abriu ligeiramente a boca, então seus olhos passaram do selo para Sakura, e então para Shaoran ao seu lado, e abriu um pequeno sorriso enigmático.  
  
-Agora compreendo, disse. –Agora sei por que motivo Su Shun afirmou que uma mulher como vós deve ser morta pois do contrário dominará o mundo.  
  
Olharam um para o outro - Imperatriz, Príncipe, Ministro e eunuco, e prorromperam em risos triunfantes.  
  
O selo imperial foi escondido debaixo da cama de Sakura e as róseas cortinas de cetim cobriram-no. No palácio somente ela, Tomoio e o eunuco sabiam onde se encontrava o precioso objeto.  
  
-Não me digais onde está escondido, pedira o Príncipe Eriol. –Devo poder dizer que não sei.  
  
Com o selo imperial a salvo, ela podia fazer o que desejasse. Sua febre cessou, dando a inquietação lugar à paz.  
  
Entrementes o Príncipe Eriol voltara a capital para preparar uma trégua especial e obter que o inimigo permitisse o regresso do Imperador morto, para o funeral imperial.  
  
-Tenho apenas uma advertência a fazer, disse o Príncipe Eriol ao despedir- se. -Majestade, não vos encontreis em hipótese alguma com o vosso parente, o Ministro da defesa. Quem pode avaliar a sua lealdade e a sua coragem mais do que eu? Contudo, os inimigos a observarão agora para descobrir se há algo de verdadeiro nos velhos boatos. Depositai vossa confiança no Eunuco- chefe, que é inteiramente dedicado a vós.  
  
Sakura olhou o príncipe com uma expressão de censura nos olhos:  
  
-Considera-me estúpida?  
  
-Perdoai-me, tornou ele, e estas foram as suas palavras de despedida.  
  
Embora não o necessitasse, seu conselho fora útil, para protegê-la da tentação. Pois era mulher, tinha o coração ardente, e agora que o Imperador estava morto, de noite seus pensamentos, frequentemente, corriam através dos corredores escuros e dos salões solitários até alcançarem os alojamentos dos ministros que moravam nos arredores dos palácios. E lá encontravam aquele a quem amava, recordando cenas dos poucos momentos que passaram juntos, ele sempre alto e ereto, inclinado a teimosia, era verdade, mas mais forte do que ela, embora ela também fosse forte, bonito como agora, porém másculo, jamais delicado ou afeminado, como fora o pobre Imperador. Contra tais pensamentos e lembranças, fora boa a advertência do Príncipe Eriol – escudo que a protegeria contra o seu próprio desejo. Tornou invencível a sua calma exterior, enquanto um incêndio lavrava em seu íntimo.  
  
No segundo dia do nono mês lunar, assinada a trégua com os invasores, foi declarado que o cortejo do Imperador morto devia iniciar a viagem de retorno a Capital. Era costume, naquela época, quando um imperador morria longe de seu túmulo, que as Consortes viajassem na frente, de modo que estivessem prontas para dar as boas vindas ao Imperador morto à sua última morada. Com o devido luto e gravidade, Sakura preparou-se. O velho costume dava a vantagem a ela, e ela ocultou a alegria decorrente desse fato. Pois os Três, que ainda eram seus inimigos, eram forçados, por dever, a viajar com o féretro imperial, e seu grande peso, suportado por cento e vinte homens, compelia-os a caminhas tão vagarosamente que levaria, dez dias para chegar a capital, descansando de quinze em quinze milhas. Mas em seu simples carro de mula a Imperatriz podia alcançar a cidade na metade do tempo e lá estabelecer a sua posição e poder antes que Su Shun conseguisse impedi-la.  
  
-Venerável, vossos inimigos estão desesperados, disse-lhe o Eunuco-chefe na véspera da partida. –Precisamos vigiar seus atos com maior cuidado.  
  
-Confio em suas orelhas, retrucou ela.  
  
-A trama deles é a seguinte, prosseguiu o Eunuco-chefe. –Ao invés de nossos guardas leais, Su Shun ordenou que seus próprios vos acompanhem, Venerável, sob o pretexto de que os Guardas Imperiais são necessários para proteger o Imperador Morto. E até mesmo a mim ordenaram que ajudasse a levar o féretro, juntamente com o vosso eunuco, Lien.  
  
-Ah! Exclamou ela.  
  
-Mas ainda há pior, disse o Eunuco-chefe erguendo sua mão enorme: -Shaoran Li recebeu ordens para permanecer aqui, no palácio de Jehol, para exercer o seu ministério aqui, por ser melhor localizado.  
  
Sakura torceu as mãos:  
  
-Para sempre?  
  
O Eunuco-chefe fez um aceno afirmativo com a sua enorme cabeça:  
  
-Foi o que me disse.  
  
-Que farei? Inquiriu ela em desespero. –Isto significa que vão me matar. Em algum solitário passo da montanha, quem ouvirá quando eu gritar por socorro?  
  
-Venerável, tende a certeza de que vosso parente também tem o seu plano. Disse-me que deveis confiar nele. Estará perto de vós.  
  
Munida apenas da fé em Shaoran, Sakura partiu ao amanhecer do dia seguinte, o carro dela e de Mai Ling cercados por uma guarda estranha. Todos viam-na calma e sem temor, falou cortesmente a todos, dando ordens a um ou outro e finalmente pedindo, como se tivesse esquecido, que a sua grande caixa de toilette fosse posta sob o assento de seu carro, para o caso de necessitar e um lenço ou de perfume. Na caixa de toilette estava escondido o selo imperial, mas ninguém o sabia.  
  
Depois de tudo pronto, sentou-se entre as cortinas e assim começou a triste viagem. Chovia fortemente, uma chuva clara e dura, que penetrava no solo arenoso, engrossava as torrentes da montanha e inundava as estreitas entradas entre os morros. Ao cair da noite, atrasados, estavam longe ainda de qualquer lugar de repouso e os rios tinham subido de tal maneira que se viram forçados a parar numa garganta da Montanha comprida, abrigando-se como podiam em tendas que foram armadas.  
  
Ali nas trevas, enquanto eram levantadas as tendas, verificou-se outro fato duvidoso. O capitão da guarda hostil declarou que a Imperatriz viúva devia ter sua tenda bem afastada das demais, em virtude de sua alta posição, e assim falando, afastou-se.  
  
Adensou-se a noite. O vento e a chuva rugiam através da estreita garganta. No fundo, o rio crescia descendo a montanha. Pedras desabavam na encosta do morro, passando por cima da tenda em que Sakura se encontrava com algumas poucas servas. Estas dormiam, mas Sakura não podia dormir. Sentada em silencio, observava a vela gotejando na lanterna de chifre, montando guarda ao selo imperial escondido na sua caixa de toilette. O selo era o tesouro e por ele poderia perder a vida. Sabia o perigo que corria. Aquela era a hora de seu inimigo. Sozinha, com as mulheres indefesas, achava-se longe demais para ser ouvida, se gritasse. E quem a ouviria? Durante o dia inteiro não recebera nenhum sinal que indicasse a proximidade de Shaoran. Restava-lhe apenas esperar a passagem das horas, cada momento ema tortura separada.  
  
A meia noite o guarda bateu as horas num tambor de latão, significando que tudo estava bem. Ela tentou censurar-se pela sua ansiedade. A hora seguinte passou mais rápida e agora ela apenas temia a que a vela se apagasse.  
  
Ergueu a cabeça para chamar uma das servas e pedir que trocasse e seu olhar percebeu que nesse instante um movimento da cortina de couro da tenda. Era o vento, sem dúvida, ou a chuva, mas ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar nem chamar a serva. E enquanto observava, a lamina de uma adaga curta cortou silenciosamente o couro e então viu a mão de um homem.  
  
Sem o menor ruído, agarrou a caixa de toilette e correu através d tenda, mas no mesmo instante outra mão segurou a mão que empunhava a adaga, forçou- a a recuar e a abertura do couro tornou a fechar-se. Ah, conhecia bem aquela mão salvadora! Ouviu o rumor de um combate e viu um dos lados da tenda tremer, quando caíram contra ela. Ouviu um gemido, depois silencio.  
  
-Que este seja o seu fim, ouviu a voz grave se Shaoran murmurar.  
  
Um alívio tão grande invadiu-lhe o ser que foi sacudida até o âmago.Depositou no tapete a caixa e abriu a porta da tenda, olhando a noite tempestuosa. Shaoran estava ali. Aproximou-se dela e os dois se fitaram intensamente.  
  
-Eu sabia que você viria, disse ela.  
  
-Não a abandonarei, tornou ele.  
  
-O homem está morto?  
  
-Morto. Atirei o cadáver ao abismo.  
  
-Não o saberão?  
  
-Quem se atreverá a proferir seu nome, quando me virem em seu lugar amanhã?  
  
Ali ficaram, olhos nos outros, mas nenhum dos dois se atreveu a tocar no outro.  
  
-Quando eu souber que espécie de recompensa é suficientemente grande, então darei a você, disse ela.  
  
-Você vive; estou recompensado, redargüiu ele.  
  
Ela não agüentou mais... mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém que pudesse observa-los por perto, não teria agüentado mais um segundo sem toca-lo, mesmo se houvesse. Fez rapidamente o pequeno caminho que os separava em passos rápidos e jogou-se em seus braços, não contendo mais os soluços, e escondeu seu rosto no peito forte de Shaoran.  
  
-Eu estava com tanto medo de que não veria mais você... balbuciou entre as lágrimas.  
  
Shaoran se recompôs rapidamente da surpresa que tivera em vê-la correndo para si e rapidamente segurou-a entre seus braços fortes.  
  
-Sabe que eu jamais permitiria que isso acontecesse.  
  
Sakura ainda estava com a voz embargada quando falou:  
  
-Eu... eu... terei mais poder agora... tudo dará certo, ainda não tenho certeza de como ficaremos juntos mas...  
  
-Shhi... não se preocupe com nada disso agora, tudo ficará bem, Shaoran não deixou que ela terminasse.  
  
Seguiu-se outro momento de silêncio e depois ele falou inquieto:  
  
-Sakura, não podes vos demorar. Estamos cercados de inimigos por toda a parte. Deveis retirar-vos.  
  
Ela finalmente soltou as vestes deles, mas sorrindo ao perceber que, ao menos em particular, ele não a chamava de Venerável ou Imperatriz, o que mostrava que ele ainda pensava nela com freqüência.  
  
-Estás sozinho? Indagou ela.  
  
-Não. Tenho vinte homens comigo. Adiantei-me, meu cavalo é o mais veloz! Tendes o selo?  
  
-Sim, o guardo comigo...  
  
Ele recuou, parecendo estar fazendo um grande esforço para isso, e desapareceu nas trevas. Sakura deixou a cortina cair e tornou a deitar-se. Agora podia dormir. Não tinha mais medo. Do lado de fora da tenda ele montava guarda. Ela o sabia, embora a noite o ocultasse, e pela primeira vez em muitas semanas dormiu em profunda paz.  
  
Continua......  
  
NA: Siim!!! Vcs não tem idéia de como demorou pra escrever esse cap... Não só pq ele ta enooorme, mas tudo bem. Ok, pra quem reclamava que os cap. estavam muito curtos, aí está. E pra quem pedia um poukinho mais de romance... ai, ai... pelo menos tentei fazer o Shaoran aparecer bastante... me digam se vcs gostaram no nosso perfeito(suspiros) lindo herói, hehe. Há! E até o Eriol ficou poderoso, neh? Isso sem contar a Sakura, pra quem só o céu agora é o limite. OOhhhh! Well, o próximo cap. Vai ser o último ou penúltimo.. (depende do tamanho, hehe), e se tiver alguma escritora de plantão por aí que está afim de me ajudar a escrever uma ou outra cena melosa, me avisem, please...  
  
Vamos agradecer aos Reviews:  
  
Nanda Dark: Que bom que vc está gostando   
  
Merry-Anne: Ah! Pois é, menina, se vc for boa em escrever cenas melosas como vc gosta, me avisa q quem sabe vc pode me ajudar entaum numa cena do próximo, ok?? E esse cap até q naum demorou tanto, neh? Pelo menos naum pro tamanho q ele veio.   
  
Yuuko: Eeee! Esse cap naum demorou tanto e ficou bem grande, entaum espero q vc goste... e tb ta com beeem mais romance que os anteriores, avançou um poko neh? Hehehe... bjo!  
  
Xianya: ah! Que bom q vc gostou da descrição, nem todo mundo acha bom quando eu ponho tantos detalhes..., Bem, a Mai Ling não ficou tãão chateada, pq pelo menos ela não foi obrigada a ficar com o Imperador o tempo tudo, e faz o que kizer com o tempo dela, hihi. Espero q vc goste desse cap. Tb  
  
Yume: Bem, acho q sua pergunta sobre a Tomoio foi respondida nesse cap.. naum resisti e acabei colocando ela com suas amadas roupas, hauahuha. Pois é, o Shaoran tinha ficado um pouco com ciúmes sim, mas nada que não tenha se resolvido nessa cap., neh? Menina, vc acertou bem certinho quando falou q o Imperador ia morrer... quando eu li o seu Review levei até um susto, hehe. Espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap. tb.   
  
Miaka: Well, vc queria Shaoran e Sakura juntos, e eles já ficaram bem juntos nesse cap. com um pouco de sorte no próximo eles ficam mais ainda... E sim, tava na hora do shaoran ter algum poder, neh? Afinal, com a Sakura Imperatriz ele naum poderia ser só um guarda, neh? Bye 


	12. A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão cap 12

A Imperatriz do Trono do Dragão

Cap. XII

Ao amanhecer a chuva cessou e as nuvens se dissiparam. Pela porta aberta da tenda ela viu o céu azul e os verdes vales entre as rochosas montanhas. Como se a noite anterior não houvesse existido, Sakura falou cortesmente ás suas servas.

Nunca estivera mais calma do que agora. Os que a viam reparavam na sua tranqüila resignação. Não ria nem sorria, pois isso seria inadequado numa procissão fúnebre, mas ela parecia confortada e resoluta. Como Shaoran havia predito, nada foi dito quando todos viram que o lugar do capitão fora tomado pelo ministro, e que ele estava cercado por vinte homens seus. Naqueles tempos incertos não se podiam fazer perguntas, porém todos sabiam que ela vencera e cada qual se pôs a caminhar com maior rapidez, para cumprir seu dever.

Depois que ela comeu, as tendas foram dobradas, e aprontados os carros. Recomeçou a viagem. Do lado do carro da Venerável Imperatriz, seguia Shaoran num alto cavalo negro, e seus homens cavalgavam com ele, dez de cada lado. Ainda nenhuma pergunta podia ser feita, nem Sakura tomou conhecimento de como havia ocorrido a mudança da guarda. Permanecia sentada em seu acento almofadado, as cortinas abertas o suficiente para contemplar a paisagem, e se alguém a observasse, não a veria olhar uma vez sequer para Shaoran, pois fazia-o com extrema cautela. Quem poderia imaginar o que pensava ela?

Na verdade quase não pensava, seu espírito inquieto estava pela primeira vez em repouso. Aqueles poucos dias de viagem pertenciam-lhe, pois estava em segurança. O clímax de sua luta, a batalha final pela conquista pela Trono do Dragão, se travaria apenas quando chegasse. Viajando agora a uma velocidade regular, entraria na Cidade Proibida cinco dias antes do cortejo. Tão logo alcançasse o palácio, chamaria os homens de seu clã e os irmãos do Imperador, planejando juntos uma maneira de desmascarar os traidores, não pela força - que poderia despertar o protesto do povo - mas com ordem e decoro, provando-lhes a deslealdade e o direito dela como Regente. Na orla de sua mente essas questões de Estado pairavam negras e ameaçadoras, mas ela possuía a faculdade de comprazer-se quando podia e por conseguinte estaria reanimada e forte quando chegasse o momento cruciante.

Era certamente um prazer viajar pelo campo em pleno outono, as perigosas montanhas cada vez mais distantes e Shaoran cavalgando ao seu lado, silencioso, era verdade, e altivo, de tal maneira que não podiam falar-se o tempo todo, mas sempre trocando olhares discretamente e conversando rapidamente, sempre que possível. Porém, o importante é que ele estava ali e a vida dela estava sob a sua guarda.

Assim passaram-se os dias, e no vigésimo nono dia do nono mês do ano lunar, ela viu os muros da Capital erguerem-se sobre a planície. As portas estavam abertas, no interior da cidade não havia ninguém nas ruas. A cidade jazia silenciosa, em ansiosa expectativa, pois as noticias correram mais velozes que os pés humanos e o mais pobre dos cidadãos sabia que os tigres estavam em guerra e que a vitória não era clara. Em ocasiões assim, o povo espera.

Sakura planejara o seu procedimento. Entrou no palácio em luto profundo, trajada de roupas de serapillheira branca e sem jóias. Sem olhar para a esquerda ou para a direita, desceu do carro, enquanto eunucos se ajoelhavam de cada lado. Então, encaminhou-se para o seu palácio, o Ocidental.

Ainda não havia se passado uma hora quando recebeu, por um eunuco, a seguinte mensagem do Príncipe Eriol.

- O Irmão Mais Moço Príncipe Eriol pede perdão, pois sabe que a Imperatriz Tzu Hsi esta fatigada pela mágoa e pela viagem. Contudo os negócios de Estado são tão urgentes que não se atreve a adiar e pede-me que vos diga que está a vossa espera na Biblioteca Imperial, juntamente com seus príncipes irmãos e os nobres chefes dos clãs manchus.

-Diga ao Príncipe que irei sem demora, retrucou ela.

E sem mudar de roupa ou comer, dirigiu-se a Biblioteca. Quando entrou no vasto cômodo, todos se ergueram para saúda-la com profunda reverencia. Depois, o Príncipe Eriol adiantou-se gravemente, como convinha ao seu traje de luto branco, e conduziu-a ao seu tronco, postando-se do lado direito de Sakura.

A conferencia secreta durou horas. As portas fechadas estavam vigiadas e os eunucos, colocados nas extremidades do vasto salão, nada podiam ouvir.

- Nosso problema é serio, disse inicialmente o Príncipe Eriol. - Não obstante, dispomos de uma grande força. O selo imperial acha-se em poder da Imperatriz, que o guarda secretamente, e apenas esse selo vale por um poderoso exercito. A sucessão legitima é, por conseguinte, dela. Devemos, no entanto, agir com muito cuidado e correção, com todo o decoro e propriedade. De que maneira, então, puniremos os traidores? Devemos usar de violência quando o Imperador, agora morto, chega para o seu funeral? Não existe precedente de semelhante fato. Combater inimigos na presença de um sagrado Ancestral é de fato demasiado ímpio.

Todos concordaram com o Príncipe Eriol e a reunião durou por muito tempo ainda, mas Sakura já havia decidido, antes mesmo da reunião, que não deveria demonstrar o menor indicio de fraqueza, e no entanto, sua cortesia deveria ser impecável. Devia combinar ousadia com dignidade e inflexibilidade com justiça.

De hora em hora, durante os próximos dias, vinham mensageiros para anunciar o momento, em que o catafalco chegaria, até que, naquela manhã do segundo dia do duodécimo mês do ano lunar o ultimo mensageiro declarou que o cortejo chegaria a porta da Cidade Proibida. Sakura estava preparada. No dia anterior, por ordem sua, Shaoran postara um exercito de soldados leais junto a porta, para evitar que os Três traidores utilizassem a chegada do Imperador Morto para se proclamarem Regentes. O palácio achava-se mergulhado em lutuosa paz. Ao receber a noticia de que o cortejo imperial se aproximava, a Imperatriz se adiantou ao encontro de seu senhor morto, atravessando as ruas vazias em sua cadeirinha coberta de serapilheira branca, seguida pelo guardas, também de branco. Atrás dela, a cavalo, iam os príncipes e os chefes dos clãs reais, todos de luto. A procissão avançava lentamente, todos com expressões pesarosas e em silencio, exceto os sacerdotes budistas que, sendo músicos do funeral, tocavam tristemente duas flautas, abrindo o caminho.

Pararam na majestosa porta da cidade e desceram de suas cadeirinhas e cavalos para se ajoelharem quando o enorme féretro apareceu, transportado pelos seus cem carregadores. Primeiro e na frente dos outros, ajoelhou-se Sakura, com lagrimas de magoa correndo-lhe as faces róseas. Atrás dela ajoelharam-se, por sua vez, os príncipes e chefes dos clãs e funcionários, cada qual na fila correspondente a sua posição. Lamentos agudos, soluços e suspiros encheram o ar. O povo, escutando atrás das portas e janelas fechadas, ouvia as vozes daqueles que o governavam.

Os Três traidores, Príncipe Yi, Príncipe Chen e o Grande Conselheiro Su Shun, havendo cumprido o dever de trazer o Imperador morto, em segurança, para a sua Capital, deviam concluir fazendo um relatório completo. Para essa cerimônia fora construído um grande pavilhão, dentro da porta. para lá se encaminhou Sakura. Os príncipes e os funcionários da Corte, sendo conduzidos por dois Grandes Secretários, agruparam-se ao seu redor. Sakura, em todo o seu esplendor como Imperatriz Tzu Hsi sentou-se no lugar que caberia ser do herdeiro, se houvesse um. Sem demora, com suas maneiras calmas e graciosas, como se fosse o seu direito, Sakura começou a falar aos traidores:

-Agradeço-lhes, Príncipe Yi, Príncipe Cheng e Grande Conselheiro Su Shun, pelo cuidado fiel que demonstraram para quem nos e mais caro que tudo. Em nome do Imperador, o Filho do Céu, apresento-lhes os meus agradecimentos, uma vez que eu, Tzu Hsi, Imperatriz do palácio Ocidental, fui devidamente designada Regente e responsável pela escolha do futuro Imperador, por decreto assinado pelo próprio Imperador falecido. Seus deveres foram cumpridos e é minha vontade que sejam dispensados sem maiores preocupações.

Este o sentido das palavras de Tzu Hsi e ela as proferiu com impecável graça e delicadeza, mas todos compreenderam a inflexível vontade que se revelava sob as buriladas frases.

O Príncipe Yi, ouvindo-a, ficou imediatamente transtornado. Acima dele via sentada no trono a bela e poderosa mulher que não temia a ninguém e a cujo encanto e vigor todos se submetiam. Reparou que ao lado da Imperatriz, como que prontos à defende-la, achavam-se dois homens. O primeiro, a direita de Tzu Hsi, em pé e ligeiramente atrás, era o Príncipe Eriol, com uma expressão fria, ainda que calma.

O segundo, encontrando-se na mesma posição que Eriol, apenas que do lado esquerdo, era Shaoran, figura formidável e severa. Atrás deles, achavam-se os príncipes e chefes dos reais clãs manchus, protegidos pela Guarda Imperial.

O Príncipe olhou para todo o enorme grupo reunido atrás, e então para o trio imponente e soberano a frente, com Sakura no centro, como verdadeira governanta, e seu coração tremeu. Que esperança lhe restava?

Nesse momento o Grande Conselheiro Su Shun inclinou-se para sussurrar-lhe:

- Se essa víbora tivesse sido morta, como aconselhei, estaríamos vitoriosos nessa hora! Mas não, você não se atreveu, você preferiu um plano intermediário, e agora nossas cabeças estão em perigo! Você é o chefe, agora, e se falhar morreremos.

O Príncipe Yi reuniu a sua pouca coragem e, aproximando-se dos outros príncipes e lideres, procurando mostrar-se ousado, embora seus lábios tremessem, assim dirigiu-se a eles:

-Nós, Altíssimos, é que fomos designados Regentes, e tomaremos conta do trono ate o novo Imperador ser escolhido. Nosso Imperial ancestral, designou a mim, ao Príncipe Chen e ao Grande conselheiro Su Shun, a nós três, para agirmos em seu nome. Somos servos fieis e aqui lhe juramos lealdade. Como regentes, devidamente designados, decretamos que a Imperatriz não tem autoridade superior a que lhe e inerente e que não pode comparecer a audiências a não ser por nossa permissão, como regentes governantes.

Enquanto ele proferia essas corajosas palavras em voz tremula, Sakura passou calmamente o decreto assinado pelo Imperador em seu leito de morte para o Príncipe Eriol, que desenrolando-o, levantou-o a vista de todos lentamente, ato com que fez com que os príncipes, vices-reis e chefes manchus simplesmente acenassem afirmativamente com suas cabeças, em silencio.

Quando o Príncipe Yi terminou e recuou, Sakura não hesitou. Ergueu a mão direita e, voltando o polegar para baixo, ordenou em voz clara:

-Prendam os três traidores!

Shaoran avançou rapidamente, seguido de seus guardas particulares. Prenderam os três e amarraram-nos com cordas. Os traidores não resistiram. Quem se atreveria a socorre-los agora? Ninguém falou. Em ordem e dignidade o cortejo fúnebre voltou a formar-se, a Imperatriz seguindo o grande catafalco, e atrás dela o nobres e os príncipes. Em ultimo lugar vinham os traidores, caminhando no pó, rostos baixos. Para eles não havia esperançaa. As ruas estavam cheias de soldados leais e todos os olhares vigiavam-nos.

Foi assim que o Imperador Hsien Feng voltou ao seu palácio e foi assim que se reuniu aos seus Ancestrais. Seu fetedro permaneceu no salão sagrado, guardado dia e noite pelos seus guardas Imperiais, e velas ardiam sem cessar enquanto sacerdotes budistas oravam ao Céu pelas suas três almas e aplacavam seus sete espíritos terrenos queimando incenso e entoando diversos salmos.

Sakura, lembrada de que cada ato devia ser confirmado na devida ordem e de acordo com os antigos precedentes, expediu um edito no dia seguinte teor: o reino, declarava ela, fora demasiado perturbado pelos inimigos, e isso era culpa do Príncipe Yi e de seus aliados, que haviam lançado vergonha sobre esse pais, enganando os homens brancos. Estes se enraiveceram e por vingança queimaram cidades. No entanto os traidores persistiram em seus maus propósitos, pretendendo que o falecido Imperador, antes de morres, designara-os Regentes; e tentaram apoderar-se do poder, contrariando o desejo expresso do Imperador de que ela, a Imperatriz Tzu Hsi, fosse a Regente.

Que o Principe Eriol, concluía o edito, em conferencia com os Grandes Secretários, os Seis Conselheiros e os Nove Ministros, estudem e comuniquem ao Trono qual a punição adequada a ser aplicada aos traidores, proporcionalmente ao seu crime. Que pensem e aconselhem, ademais, a maneira pela qual a Imperatriz devera agir como Regente, e que se prepare um memorial para esse fim.

Nesse edito a Imperatriz apos o selo imperial.

E foi assim que a cabeça de Su Shun caiu num mercado da cidade. Era uma manha ensolarada e bela. O povo fez feriado e foi vê-lo morrer. Su Shun caminhou bravamente diante da multidão, vil embora como era, a cabeça erguida e com impassível face ousada. Altivo ate o fim, pousou sua cabeça sobre o cepo, o carrasco ergueu o facão e descarregou-o. Com esse único golpe a cabeça de Su Shun desligou-se do corpo. Ao rolar pelo pó, o povo urrou de alegria, pois ele de fato fizera mal a muitos.

A Imperatriz ordenara que os Príncipes Jiu e Liang presenciassem a queda da cabeça e em seguida informassem ao Trono que Su Shun estava realmente morto.

Como os Príncipes Yi e Cheng pertencessem a Casa Imperial, não foram decapitados, porém colocados na câmera vazia, que era a prisão da Corte Imperial, e de lá lhes disseram que se enforcassem. O próprio Shaoran deu a cada um uma corda de seda, permanecendo a espera. Enforcaram-se os dois numa trave - um no extremo sul da Câmara e outro no extremo norte. O Príncipe Cheng morreu resolutamente e logo, mas o Príncipe Yi demorou a adquirir coragem, até que, chorando e soluçando, se deixou cair.

Assim morreram os três e os que tinhas esperança de subir com eles foram exilados. A partir desse dia, Sakura assumiu publicamente o titulo de Imperatriz e Regente.

O inverno veio se arrastando do norte e a cidade de Pequim estremeceu de frio. As árvores nos pátios, tão verdes e floridas no verão que formavam um vasto jardim tropical, agora deixavam cair as folhas e seus esqueletos, cinzentos de geada, sobressaiam acima dos telhados. O gelo orlava os lagos e se formava umas goteiras. A gente, nas ruas, tremia e baixava a cabeça para proteger-se do vento. Os vendedores de batatas doces fritas faziam bom negocio, pois esse fruto da terra aquecia as mãos e punha calor no estomago dos pobres. Quando alguém abria a boca para falar, seu hálito subia no ar como fumaça.

Num desses dias de inverno, Sakura achava-se sentada sozinha no seu salão particular do trono, com o pergaminho do tratado recém mandado pelos invasores ingleses aberto diante de si sobre uma mesa, esperando uma resposta dela.

Nessa fria manha a Imperatriz leu, releu, e tornou a ler o tratado, meticulosamente e sem pressa, pesando cada palavra.

A partir de então, de acordo com o tratado para todo o sempre, haveria em Pequim homens da Inglaterra, da Franca e de outros paises, representantes permanentes de governos estrangeiros. Isso significava que lá estariam também suas mulheres e filhos, os criados com suas famílias, guardas e mensageiros.

Dizia mais, o tratado, que a Imperatriz e Regente devia entregar milhares de libras de ouro aos estrangeiros, como recompensa pela guerra que eles próprios forçaram. Além disso, estipulava o tratado, deviam ser abertos novos portos aos homens brancos do ocidente, inclusive o porto de Tientsin, que ficava a menos de cem milhas da própria Capital. Queria isto dizer que, não apenas homens mais também mercadorias seriam trazidas para o pais. E sacerdotes estrangeiros, acrescentava o tratado, trazendo suas próprias religiões, teriam permissão de percorrer o pais com inteira liberdade, instalando-se onde lhes aprouvesse e convencendo a gente a adorar os novos deuses. Essa era uma concessão que já havia provocado desastres a nação.

Sakura leu esses e muitos outros males e exigências durante aquele escuro dia, em seu palácio solitário. Nada falou a ninguém. Quando lhe trouxeram alimento, não comeu. A noite caiu e ela nem a percebeu. Ninguém se atrevia a falar-lhe ou a suplicar-lhe que dormisse. O eunuco Lien pôs um bule de seu favorito chá verde sobre a mesa e encheu uma taça, deixando-a ao alcance de suas mãos, mas ela nem sequer a olhou.

Ia alta a madrugada quando afastou o pergaminho para o lado. Porém não se levantou da cadeira para dirigir-se ao seu quarto, As grandes velas vermelhas estavam quase consumidas nos candelabros dourados e suas chamas, alongando-se para o alto, projetavam estranhas sombras nas vigas pintadas do elevado teto. O Eunuco, sempre vigilante, adiantou-se, colocou velas novas e se afastou. Ela permanecia sentada, o queixo apoiado na mão direita, meditando profundamente.

Pensava nas suas responsabilidades. Afinal, o que era o seu reino? Um país mais vasto do que ela poderia imaginar, uma nação mais antiga do que a historia, uma população cuja quantidade nunca fora contada, um povo ao qual ela própria era estranha. Se estivesse em paz, esse reino já seria uma carga monstruosa, porem não havia paz. A revolta lavrava, e o pais estava dividido. Era difícil dizer onde se encontravam os maiores problemas, no norte ou no sul.

Em Nanking, capital sulista da ultima dinastia chinesa Ming, o rebelde Hung assumira o titulo de Imperador local, assustando a população. Os Exércitos Imperiais combatiam-no incessantemente, mas o seu poder se mantinha e entre os exércitos o povo esfarrapado morria de fome.

Esta era a sua carga.

Ao mesmo tempo uma nova revolta estourara entre os Moslins, em outra província sulista. Esses Moslins eram rebentos de tribos do oriente médio, árabes que em séculos anteriores tinhas chegado como mercadores e permaneceram no país, casando-se com chinesas e gerando filhos mestiços. Continuavam fieis aos seus próprios deuses e a medida que aumentava o numero de seus descendentes, tornavam-se atrevidos.

Essa era a sua carga.

Sakura sabia bem lidar com revoltas e rebeldes, mas a grande distância de onde estava das províncias problemáticas do sul, tornavam muito difícil tanto para ela saber o que acontecia, como mandar comandos de volta, já que com a distancia suas decisões poderiam facilmente estar atrasadas.

No norte sua carga era diferente. Também haviam constantes revoltas, mas todas estavam sobre controle, e o grande problema ainda eram os invasores estrangeiros e com estes, diferentes dos problemas do Sul, Sakura não sabia bem como lidar. Era um problema que nem todo o seu estudo e leituras a tinham preparado. Sentia-se satisfeita ao menos que o Príncipe Eriol estava com ela, e estava preparado para lidar com eles. Mas ainda assim, tinha que estar vigilante, já que estava sempre cercada por Príncipes e líderes, muitos deles invejosos, e por sua ganância.

Essa era a sua carga.

Além dessas cargas havia ainda outra. Era mulher. Os chineses não tinham confiança em uma mulher para governa-los. As mulheres, diziam eles, eram más governantes. A Imperatriz reconhecia uma certa verdade nessa afirmação, pois lera com atenção a historia e sabia quantas vezes eles já haviam sofrido nas mãos delas. Em suas longas horas solitárias, havia lido que no século VIII, a Imperatriz Wu, esposa do grande Imperador Kao Tsung, usurpara o trono de seu próprio filho e sua perversidade maculara o nome de todas as mulheres. Os homens levantaram-se contra ela, libertando o jovem Imperador da prisão em que sua mãe lhe jogara. Porem ele não ficou em segurança, pois sua esposa, a Imperatriz Wei, cobiçava por sua vez o trono e espalhou boatos e confusão de tal maneira que apenas a morte pode aquieta-la. Haviam ainda historias de concubinas tentando envenenar o Herdeiro, e a historias dessas mulheres era má e elas ainda eram suas inimigas, apesar de mortas há tanto tempo. Acreditaria o povo agora que uma mulher pudesse governa-los com justiça e sabedoria?

Esta era a sua carga.

Porém, maior que todas as cargas, era a carga de si mesma. Embora fosse mais culta que muitos eruditos, conhecia suas falhas e perigos e sabia que, jovem ainda e de coração apaixonado, poderia ser traída pelos seus próprios desejos. Bem sabia que não era feita de uma só peca, que não era uma mulher inteiriça. Várias mulheres escondiam-se no seu corpo e nem todas eram fortes e calmas. Tinha suas doçuras, seus receios, sua ânsia por alguém mais forte que ela, um homem que cuidasse dela e no qual podia confiar. Suspirou quando a imagem de apenas uma pessoa veio a sua mente.

Onde estaria ele agora?

Com essa pergunta, pôs fim a sua meditação e, sem nem mesmo perceber, cruzou seus braços sobre a mesa e rapidamente caiu no sono, finalmente cedendo a exaustão do seu corpo.

O eunuco Lien, ao seu lado, ficou sem reação, pois não ousava acordar a soberana para novamente sugerir que fosse aos seus cômodos, mas assim que Sakura deu um suspiro profundo, indicando que realmente dormia, das sombras do fundo da ampla sala, silenciosamente, saiu uma figura, que, andando altivamente ate Sakura, ficou apenas por um momento observando-a, antes de rapidamente inclinar-se e pega-la em seus braços facilmente. Shaoran saiu calmamente da sala, sendo seguido rapidamente pelo eunuco, que ficara sem reação, já que não havia reparado na presença do ministro ou tão pouco sabia quanto tempo ele estivera observando-os.

Shaoran seguiu pelos corredores escuros e desertos para os aposentos de Sakura, que dormia profundamente apoiada nele. Olhava gravemente para ela.

"- Por que tem que empenhar-se tanto, sem nem preocupar-se com o seu bem estar?"

Um meio sorriso veio-lhe aos lábios ao constatar que mesmo dormindo pela exaustão, a face de Sakura, quando relaxada, ainda ela a de uma mulher que parecia um tanto ingênua, mas sempre com um pequeno sorriso na face, como a garota que ele sabia que ela ainda era por dentro. Mas ela era, acima de tudo, teimosa, e se queria provar que podia ser uma boa Imperatriz, e queria ajudar o povo, assim o faria.

Assim pensando, puxou-a ligeiramente para mais perto de si, ajeitando-a em meio aos seus braços, enquanto conduzia-a até a porta fechada de sua alcova. Ele a abriu e a serva, que a esperava, recebeu-o e guiou-lhe ate a cama de sua senhora, onde ele a pousou suavemente, foi rapidamente até uma das sacadas, sob o olhar distante da serva e do eunuco, e retornou apenas por mais um instante, então deu-lhe um último olhar e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Na manha seguinte, acordou-a o penetrante sol de inverno. Ela permaneceu deitada, rememorando os pensamentos da noite anterior. Então, com um ligeiro sobressalto, caiu em si: como mesmo viera parar ali? Tinha apenas a ligeira lembrança de estar na mesa cercada de pergaminhos, do outro lado do palácio. Apenas quando sentou-se na cama viu em uma das suas almofadas um pequeno ramo de flor de cerejeira, e seu rosto subitamente iluminou-se. "Sakura"... Apenas uma pessoa no palácio ainda a conhecia por esse nome... encostou-se novamente entre as almofadas, virando o ramo entre seus dedos, enquanto observava, sem dar atenção, a criada já a preparar seu banho e esquentar água para o seu chá. Seu coração batia forte, mas ela se sentia reconfortada. Tinha suas cargas, mas não dispunha também dos meios de suporta-las?

Continua...

NA: Siiiim, finalmente o cap q eu queria tanto escrever saiu... Ok, ok.. demorou.. (muuuito), mas eu realmente não consegui escreve-lo. Acho que foram as festas de fim de ano que fizeram eu aproveitar meu tempo livre para ler muuuitas fics, especialmente Darien/Serena(especiais de natal!!) e Draco/Gina, e tomar a resolução de terminar logo esta fic. Provavelmente o prox. cap será o ultimo, entaum sugestões, como sempre, serão bem vindas.

Agora, de verdade, os fics românticos dos casais anteriores ajudaram para que eu tivesse mais vontade de colocar um pouko mais de romance nesse cap. Será que ficou bom?

Náo vou responder os comentários do cap passado pq postei ele a tanto tempo que ia ficar até chato, mas muito obrigada akeles q escreveram. Me empurraram bastante pra sentar e escrever este de uma vez


	13. A Imperatriz do trono do Dragão cap 13

A Imperatriz do Trono do Dragão

Cap. XIII

A partir desse dia, todos viram uma nova Imperatriz, forte, gentil, de maneiras corteses, mas que ainda encarava a todos os homens, que virava a cabeça aos eunucos e falava da mesma maneira a todos, quer nobres ou plebeus. Porém, mantinha-se distante, acima de todos. Ninguém era seu íntimo e ninguém conhecia seus pensamentos e sonhos. Vivia sozinha, a Imperatriz, entre as paredes invioláveis e impermeáveis de sua cortesia, e nessas paredes não havia porta alguma.

Meses se passaram, com Sakura exercendo plenamente o seu papel como Imperatriz. Mesmo ela sendo a regente, tendo como obrigação achar o substituto para o Imperador, não paracia ter pressa nenhum para faze-lo, e ninguém ousava lembra-la de seu dever ou enfrentá-la, não apenas por que sua força já havia sido provada, mas também porque finalmente o império tinha alguém que realmente tomava as decisões, que tinha opinião e conhecimento, em seu comando.

Sakura passava os seus dias dividindo seu tempo, que nunca parecia ser o suficiente, entre as novas obrigações que agora havia adquirido e a grande biblioteca, composta de trinta e seis mil livros antiquíssimos, nos quais estavam entesouradas as memórias e as inteligências de todos os grandes eruditos. Permanecia absorta nos livros durante horas inteiras, quando as obrigaçoes do dia de Imperatriz acabavam, e nas altas horas da noite, quando os eunucos substituíam as velas, escondendo os bocejos atrás de suas mangas, a Imperatiz lia lenta e meticulosamente livro após livro. Eram livros de medicina, filosofia ou outras coisas de que nada sabia, mas estava resolvida a aprender. Não se tratava apenas da sua natural curiosidade pelo universo, ou a determinação de saber mais do que qualquer pessoa com que falava, mas estudava agora estes grandes livros para fechar seu pensamento e seu espírito para tudo mais.

Durante o dia passava todo o tempo em audiências onde escutava os problemas mais recentes dos vices-reis do leste e oeste, os quais resolvia na mesma hora ou, se fossem mais complicados ou dependessem do outras forças, esperava para mais tarde reunir-se com o Príncipe Eriol e alguns ministros, entre eles Shaoran. Viam-se agora quase diariamente, mas raramente ficavam sozinhos, e quando o faziam, apenas discutiam rapidamente algumas questões do Estado. Sakura não sabia como Shaoran se sentia com a falta de afeto demostrado entre ele, mas esperava que, como ela, ele entendesse que todo o Império tinha que ser ajudado urgentemente, e que ela não poderia colocar nada na frente do seu povo agora. Mesmo assim, em muitos momentos sentia que precisava chama-lo, para apenas ficar perto dele por alguns instantes, sem conversar sobre algum inimigo do império ou problema de estado. Nestes momentos, refugiava-se na biblioteca e lia mais alguns livros.

Nos momentos do dia em que não estava resolvendo os problemas do leste e do oeste, estava meditando ou discutindo sobre os rumos a serem tomados nos problemas do norte e do sul, muito mais urgentes e difíceis, e por isso mesmo mais delicados. Eram problemas maiores, que exigiam uma ação, acima de tudo, muito bem elaborada.

Naquele dia, no final da manhã, haviam chegado notícias de mais um massacre dos rebeldes no sul, onde dezenas de cidadãos haviam caido em um mesmo dia, ao recusarem-se a dar parte de suas terras, e novamente ela sentiu a urgência do povo que encontrava-se tão longe de dela. Novamente fechou-se um pouco mais dentrto de si, imaginando a maneira mais sábia de resolver aquele problema. Na hora que o mensageiro havia entrado com a notícia, ela encontrava-se em uma destas conferências conferencia com o Prícipe Eriol, dois principes do leste que faziam seus relatórios, príncipe Tseng, um príncipe menor que constantemente vinha mostrando-se leal e eficiente, e Shoran, e apenas este notou a rápida expressão de cansasso e preocupação que passou pelo rosto da Imperatriz quando a carta com a notícia das mortes fora lida para todos os poucos presentes no recinto, que eram da sua confiança. Shaoran sentiu-se angustiado ao ver que mais este grande peso fora colocado nas costas de Sakura. E notou que ela, após aos poucos momentos de fraqueza que havia visto em seu olhar, rapidamente voltou a adotar sua postura altiva e expressão alerta. Sabia que não importava o quanto ela estivesse amedrontado por dentro, nunca demonstraria seus medos na frente de outros, ou mesmo na frente dele. Sentiu-se tão longe dela naquele instante.

Ao fim da reunião, quando todos se retiraram, Sakura dirigiu-se, como frequentemente fazia, para a grande mesa em um dos cantos da biblioteca, que ficando próxima a uma das paredes e sobre um baixo degrau, tinha em um dos lados diversas almofadas, que forravam aquela pequena parte até a parede próxima, e que Sakua havia mandado construir para poder suportar várias horas ali de maneira um pouco mais confortável. Ali ela espalhava sobre a mesa diversos papéis, memorandos e cartas, e ficava sozinha, lendo e relendo aquilo que havia sido entregue no dia, estudando novamente os pontos e decisões que haviam sido tomadas nas reuniões e decidindo outras coisas, para o dia seguinte. Ficava ajoelhada sobre algumas almofadas, muitas vezes fitando a mesma carta por horas, até que tomasse uma decisão, então, apoiava-se ligeiramente nas almofadas encostadas na parede atrás de si por alguns segundos e fechava os olhos, mas rapidamene voltava a se apoiar na mesa, pegando o próximo papel. Irritava-se em ser interrompida, motivo pelo qual era sempre deixada sozinha, até mesmo por seu eunuco Lien, que aproveitava para descansar nestes poucos momentos em que sua senhora não queria ninguém por perto.

Foi por este motivo, por estar acostumada a não ser interrompida, que Sakura assustou-se, naquele inicio de noite que procedeu a reunião da chegada da carta que avisava de mais mortes no sul, quando uma porta calmamente abriu-se e alguém, sem nem ao menos anunciar-se, veio calmamente andando pelas sombras, a caminho de sua mesa.

Achei que tinha avisado que não era necessário que fosse trazido nunhum alimento ou notícias para mim, a não ser que sejam de urgência mandadas pelo Pínipe Eriol ou pelo Ministro da Defesa.

A pessoa nas sombras parou por um instante, antes de falar:

Na realidade, vossa alteza, o Ministro da defesa pessoalmente gostaria de dar a sua menssagem, disse Shaoran, agora saindo das sombras que o cobriam e aproximando-se mais da baixa mesa em que Sakura encontrava-se.

Shaoran... – Sakura murmurou, arregalando ligeiramente seus olhos, então um leve sorriso veio a seus lábios enquanto ela se levantava vagarosamente – Eu deveria imaginar..., as notícias de hoje precisam realmente ser mais discutidas antes de uma decisão ser tomada, então o Ministro da Defesa deve querer reler com mais cuidado as cartas... bem, Senhor Ministro...

Não vim para discutir as últimas notícias do sul, Sakura. – interrompeu-a Shaoran – não é essa a preocupação que ocupa meus pensamentos neste momento.

Sakura sentiu seu coração dar um pulo descompassado quando ouviu ele chama-la daquela maneira. A quanto tempo não ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado por aqueles lábios?

Qual seria essa preocupação então?

Shaoran ficou quieto por alguns instantes, fitando a noite através das grandes janelas que estavam do outro lado da sala.

Shaoran...? Sakura aproximou-se vagarosamente dele, com um olhar interrogativo.

Ele virou-se repentinamente, pensando como era possível que o simples fato de não ser chamado de ministro naquele momento por ela, mas pelo seu nome, podia fazê-lo sentir-se diferente.

Você que tem ocupado meus pensamentos e me preocupado.

Sakura pareceu não entender.

Não é justo que todas as preocupaçãoes, cargas e responsabilidades do Império recaiam sobre você. È muita coisa para uma pessoa sozinha carregar. – ele continuou, com um leve pesar na voz.

Sakura surpreendeu-se com aquele comentário. Não imaginava que ele soubesse o quão pesada a carga era.

Sou Imperatriz, então nada mais justo que recaiam sobre mim – disse ela desviando o olhar – foi o caminho que escolhi.

Não, não foi. A China que você esperava não era cheia de ataques, revoluções e guerras cercando-a por todos os lados. Não era um Império que precisava ser unificado.

Sakura fitou o chão... não deveria deixar que Shaoran a visse como alguém fraca, ou despreparada.

Mas agora o é, e alguém precisa tomas as medidas necessárias para que isso mude.

Shaoran estendeu o braço, tocando levemente o rosto de Sakura e virando-o para si.

E quem disse que esse alguém precisa ser você?

Sakura fitou-o por logos instantes, notando a verdadeira preocupação em seus olhos. Então retirou a mão dele de seu rosto, mas continuou segurando-a. Após mais alguns momentos, ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. Sakura pousou o olhar por um momento nas suas mãos juntas, então novamente olhou para ele.

Seria tão mais fácil se você pudesse ser o Imperador. Governaríamos juntos e ajudaríamos a China a se reerguer. Mas... não posso fazer isso. Você não tem sangue real, eu não tenho sangue real, então...

Shaoran sacudiu a cabeça levemente, com o mesmo pequeno sorriso que ela lembrou que ele dera no dia em que se reencontraram na casas de seu tio e ficaram sabendo que eram prometidos. Era tão difícil vê-lo sorrir, e aquilo parecia que havia acontecido à muitos anos atrás.

Não quero ser o Imperador, - disse ele – eu apenas gostaria de poder tornar sua carga mais leve, - e aproximou-se um pouco mais de Sakura - mas não sei como.

Sakura sabia que naquele momento largaria tudo, o reino, o trono, o palácio e o seu nome real, se soubesse que teria Shaoran ao seu lado, tudo... Foi quando o motivo por ter se fechado tanto, se isolado e se esforçado por tantos meses voltou a sua mente. Não largaria o seu povo.

Afastou-se de Shaoran repentinamente, soltando sua mão e virando-se de costas.

Preciso decidir ainda o número de tropas que mandarei para Cantão. Ainda não pude estudar a situação com cuidado.

Shaoran fitou suas costas por algum tempo antes de, sem mais nenhuma palavra, virar-se e começar a andar lenta, mas firmemente em direção a porta.

Sakura virou-se e chamou-o antes que ele saisse. Shaoran tornou a olhá-la.

Shaoran..., entenda. Preciso pensar primeiro no povo.

Então ele viu em seus olhos, claramente, o quanto ela sofria ao dizer aquelas palavras. Sabia o que ela sentia, pois estava lhe custando as mesmas forças ter que virar-se e sair daquela sala. E acenando com a cabeça lentamente, assim ele o fez.

Naquela noite, ao ver-se sozinha, recordou a cena. Não se lembrava dos papéis que havia lido depois que ele partira, nem que decisões havia tomado antes. Ficara sentada, a mesa transformada em um borrão diante de seus olhos, enquanto começava a sentir uma dor intensa que parecia lhe penetrar todo o ser. Ela amava apenas um homem e o amaria até a morte. Era ele o companheiro por quem ansiava, o marido que negara a si mesma.

Lembrou-se de como, no seu primeiro dia no palácio, quando seu carro era carregado para dentro dos portões, havia visto Shaoran, ainda como um membro da Guarda Imperial. Havia decidido dentro de si que, se estivesse ao seu alcance, iria tê-lo eternamente ao seu lado. Bem, agora ela era a Imperatriz, e toda a China estava ao seu alcance. Mas mais que isso, toda a China estava a seus cuidados.

Repousou vagarosamente o corpo mais sobre as almofadas, e enquanto seus pensamentos adejavam de um lado para o outro, como um pássaro engaiolado, pensou em uma rainha, a rainha inglesa, Vitória, a respeito da qual o príncipe Eriol lhe havia falado. Ah! Afortunada rainha, que pudera casar-se com o homem que amava! Mas Vitória não era concubina nem viúva de um Imperador. Nascera para o trono e pudera elevar o homem que amava, fazendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado. Mas nenhuma mulher podia sentar-se, por nascimento, no Trono do Dragão – ela pudera apenas toma-lo para si.

E aqui estou eu, disse Sakura consigo mesma, - mais forte do que a rainha Inglesa. Uma Imperatriz. Eu tomei o meu trono...

Mas a força constitui conforto para uma mulher?

Permanecia deitada em seu grande leito, ainda acordada, embora o vigia houvesse tocado duas vezes o seu gongo de bronze, para anunciar que já haviam passado duas horas além da meia noite. Permanecia imóvel enquanto a repiração tornava-se penosa dentro de si. Que orgulho a possuía para fazê-la desejar um poder ainda mais alto? Estava pensando mesmo no povo?

Pensava agora nos grandes problemas que aconteciam no Sul, onde em uma parte o rebelde Hung tinha nomeando-se Imperador, e em outras partes, nas províncias vizinhas, mais revoltas estouravam entre os Moslins. Enquanto isso, o povo perdia suas terras e morria de fome. Seu coração ansiava em socorrê-los, mas nada podia ser feito enquanto o problema com os estrangeiros não fosse resolvido, não poderia abandonar a capital. Não era possível ajudar o Sul dali. As notícias que chegavam a ela já eram antigas, as atitudes tomadas, consequentemente, ineficazes. Ela tinha que tomar decisões. Mas tomaria as decisões corretas?

Quantas vezes havia mandado o Imperador protelar? Isso acabara não se mostrando sábio como esperava, em relação aos estrangeiros, e por sua culpa agora o reino estava ameçado, ou mais do que isso, quae cercado, com a invasão marítima dos estrrangeiros de um lado e as revoltas no Sul no outro. Se fossem apenas as revoltas Sakura sabia que seria capaz de manter o controle, pois havia estudado muito sobre estas e já havia controlado outras antes, mas não era apenas isso.

Sakura lembrou-se da firmeza, calma e determinação do Príncipe Eriol por ocasião da invasão da cidade de Cantão, como ele tivera a diplomacia necessária para lidar com os estrangeiros, impedindo assim que toda a terra fosse dominada.

Também ele tinha conseguido um tratado de paz por consequência da morte do Imperador.

Era a ele que, antes dela chagar, todos corriam a pedir conselhos, na falta de respostas dadas pelo Imperador, e até mesmo este corria ao Príncipe em momentos de desespero.

Sakura suspirou em seu leito.

Eriol havia nascido para ser soberano, e de certo modo, sempre o fora.

Na manhã seguinte, antes mesmo de amanhecer, Sakura já havia enviado, a todos os vice-reis, príncipes e nobres do Império a comunicação tão esperada: O Imperador, por mandado dos Céus, havia sido escolhido. Junto com a comunicação, as convocações para a solenidade da posse, que se realizaria no primeiro dia do próximo mês lunar.

Continua...

Aff... eu tinha planos de terminar essa fic nesse cap, mas o final simplesmente não saiu bom, e por isso aconteceu toda a demora. Escrevi e apaguei longos finais duas vezes neste meio tempo sem postar, e já que nenhum deles me agradou, foram pro lixo. Definitivamente não sou boa em finais felizes, então se alguém faz alguma questão de Sakura e Shaoran juntos, ou é realmente bom em escrever cenas melosas, e-mail me urgente, essa fic vai ter q sair ainda esse mês..

Miaka: Foi por causa de você que postei esse cap. de uma vez, sem escrever o final mesmo. Imaginei que colocar um cap. pequeno, com bastante participação do Shaoran, era melhor que fazer vcs esperarem ainda mais tempo. Será q eu estava certa? Espero q vc tenha gostada desse cap. Sinto muito, mas não tem como a Sakura gerar um herdeiro do Shaoran. Tudo seria mais fácil e perfeito assim, neh? Mas, na vida real, isso não poderia acontecer, e essa história está baseada numa história que realmente aconteceu! De qualquer maneira, desculpe mesmo pela demora para postar, se vc kizer o último realmente rápido, pode me ajudar a escreve-lo, hehe

Yuuko: sim, os estrangeiros são cruéis, mas foi isso mesmo que aconteceu naquela época. Sinto muito pela demora, mas se vc gostou da cena que o Shaoran carregou a Sakura, acho q vai gostar desse cap. tb, tentei mostrar um lado mais humano dele novamente. Espero que vc goste.

Xianya: tenho mudado bastante a história, mas a Imperatriz em que a Sakura está baseada realmente existiu. Gostei da sua idéia para o final, mas não acho q ela se contentaria em, depois de ser Imperatriz, ser apenas uma esposa desconhecida no interior, ela é muito ambiciosa. Ou será que não? Bem, sua ajuda para escrever o cap. final será muuito bem vinda.

Patrixa: Que bom q vc está gostando, o Shaoran apareceu mais nesse cap, espero q vc goste.

Dessa-chan: Nossa, brigada por falar que ama a fic .Assim que eu tiver um tempinho livre, vou ler as suas de Inuyasha, parecem ser ótimas! O Shaoran e o inu são tudo de bom, neh? Deixo um review assim q ler.


	14. Chapter 14

A Imperatriz do Trono do Dragão

Cap. XIV

Aquele mês, contra todas as expectativas, se passou lentamente para Sakura que saboreava, sem nem ao mesmo perceber, cada momento que lhe restava como imperatriz. Cada entrada, ainda na madrugada, no salão das audiêcias lhe dava agora uma pequenina satisfação, ao ver todos os príncipes e nobres mais poderosos no maior império do mundo se ajoelharem diante dela, numa clara amostra de submissão. Ainda assim sabia que essa sensação, por melhor que pudesse ser, não era realmente uma possível razão de viver...

Sabia que podia permanecer no trono quanto tempo quisesse, mas só agora também percebia o quanto estava sendo egoísta. Antes via o palácio como um objetivo a ser alcançado, mas depois de tanto tempo via que eram pessoas reais, milhares delas, que dependiam das decisões tomadas entre aqueles portões. Parecia-lhe incrível agora como era possível amar pessoas que nem conhecia. Sakura não duvidava por nenhum momento que daria a vida por aquelas pessoas. Por que não, então, dar um cargo, ou uma posição?

A cada dia que se aproximava a conferência geral, onde seria anunciado o novo Imperador, Sakura se sentia mais confiante. Não existia nenhuma dúvida em sua mente que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ainda assim, sabia que sentiria falta do governo, não apenas do poder, mas do sentimento de realização que sentia ao saber que sua mente e suas decisões faziam a diferença na vida de pessoas, mais até do que elas imaginavam. Ainda assim, esse gosto pela influencia ainda corria por suas veias. Nos momentos em que esse pensamento se tornava muito forte, se concentrava na frase aprendida a muito tempo, quando seu velho professor ainda lhe ensinava na biblioteca imperial: "Um homem forte pode tomar o poder, mas apenas um homem poderoso consegue abrir mão dele". E ela seria poderosa.

* * *

O dia da conferencia geral havia chegado.

Príncipes e nobres vieram de toda a china e de terras longínquas para aclamar o novo Imperador, alguns trazendo presentes extravagantes e desejosos da atenção do escolhido. A sua maioria, porém, tinha um verdadeiro anseio por um senhor justo e sábio, apto a guiar o país.

Para Sakura, o dia da passagem do seu poder e sua posição veio e se foi como apenas um borrão. Se lembraria sempre do momento em que se apresentou a todos os grandes do império, e da visão de todos no salão do trono se ajoelhando diante dela. Seria a última vez. Ainda assim, não sentia mágoa, angustia ou tristeza. De fato, não sentia nada aquilo como se fosse apenas mais uma obrigação real, mais um evento na sua agenda de Imperatriz.

Ao apresentar o nome do príncipe Eriol, não se surpreendeu com os murmúrios de aprovação e sorrisos discretos. Sabia que ele era amado por todos os grandes e que nascera para exercer esse papel. Para ela, a cerimônia longa e completa de tradições durara poucos minutos. Se lembraria claramente, mais tarde, apenas de duas coisas daquele dia:

Primeiro, do sensação que teve ao passar o anel e selo imperial ao Príncipe Eriol. De tudo que Sakura achava que passaria por sua mente naquele momento, aqueles sentimento não eram o que esperava: compaixão, alivio e calma. Compaixão pois sabia os desafios que esperavam o novo imperador. Alívio pois o fardo não era mais dela. E a calma, não compreendia, Achava que se sentiria ansiosa ou preocupada com o futuro, mas não era assim. Confiava no Imperador, e tanto o futuro do país quanto o seu próprio não lhe traziam receio algum.

A Segunda coisa de que se recordaria era de Shaoran, e do o seu olhar que a perseguiu durante todos os momentos desde que adentrara no local. Assim que as formalidades que lhe cabiam terminaram, e apenas o Imperador continuou com a cerimônia, Sakura se retirou para um dos cantos do trono, ao lado de Tomoio e próxima ao biombo, que tantas vezes a havia abrigado no passado. Todos os olhares do salão se concentravam em Eriol, ela sabia, menos um. Shaoran a fitava como se nada mais estivesse ao seus redor, seus olhos a seguindo como se fosse a única ali. Sakura os sentira durante toda a formalidade, e ousou corresponder-lhe agora que já não era mais foco de atenção. Naquele olhar sentia conforto, força e orgulho. Via que Shaoran lhe passava apoio, e sentia que ele compreendia tudo o que ela mesma sentia naquele momento. Trocaram olhares e pensamentos até o final do cerimonial, quando Sakura saiu com o cortejo imperial, para se preparar para as comemorações que se seguiriam.

* * *

Sakura estava na Biblioteca. Quando o cortejo se retirou, solicitou ao Imperador que fosse dispensada das comemorações daquela noite, pedido que ele gentilmente acatou, solicitando apenas para que Sakura, se possível, se encontrasse com ele naquele mesma noite, mais tarde, naquele lugar. Sentada entre almofadas, lia naquele instante, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, algo que lhe agradava e por prazer, ao invés de procurando conselhos e respostas a problemas que enfrentava.

Não tinha certeza do que aconteceria agora. Sabia que poderia permanecer no palácio que havia antes sido seu, quando ainda não era a imperatriz principal, mas não pensara até aquele momento o que faria depois que passasse o reino. Não se deixara pensar nisso, e também não havia tido tempo. Mesmo agora, a idéia de planejar o futuro não lhe parecia urgente. Apenas leria por hora, e de manha, talvez, deixaria seus pensamentos se voltarem para esse assunto

Fazia algum tempo que estava ali quando Eriol chegou. Tinha a postura a postura real de sempre, mas seus olhos demonstravam a preocupação que sentia. Sakura sabia que de agora em diante, ele sempre carregaria esse olhar.

-Fico feliz por ter me esperado, disse ele. – Tzu Hsi, ou acredito que devo chamar-lhe de Sakura agora, sei que deve estar cansada, mas gostaria de falar-lhe ainda hoje, tenho um assunto urgente para tratar e um pedido a fazer-lhe.

Sakura levantou-se e assentiu.

- Sabe que do Imperador todo o pedido é uma ordem, -Sakura começou, mas foi interrompida por um sinal de Eriol.

- Não é esse o caso e jamais será entre nós. Não é apenas uma súdita, mas foi minha imperatriz. A dívida que eu, minha esposa e toda a china lhe deve jamais poderá ser-lhe devidamente paga.

A expressão do Imperador suavizou-se ao dizer essas palavras.

Sakura sentiu-se feliz em saber que o Imperador lhe considerava, pois sabia que para sempre também lhe consideraria, juntamente com Tomoio, como sua própria família.

Eriol voltou a falar, com o tom de preocupação novamente voltando a sua voz.

- Sabe que temos tido problemas em diversos lugares, e é apenas por preocupação que venho com urgência falar-lhe. Não pode haver comemoração para mim enquanto sei que o povo esta sendo morto no Sul. A revolta não foi controlada e é preciso tenhamos o controle rapidamente, e é sobre isso que desejo falar-lhe.

Sakura o escutava com atenção.

- Sakura, gostaria que fosse a enviada real nas terras do Sul. É preciso que alguém de confiança esteja no lugar para que possamos entender a verdadeira situação, alguém que possa comunicar-me o que esta acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que possa tomar as medidas que achar necessárias. Sei que você é essa pessoa, mas sei também que a estou enviando para uma situação perigosa, num momento em que você mal deixou as preocupações do trono de lado.

Sakura assentiu. Não lhe passaria pelo coração a possibilidade de negar um pedido de Eriol.

- Se o Imperador me envia, é por que acredita que é necessário. Partirei quando o senhor achar conveniente.

-. Partirá assim que amanhecer. Já dei ordens para que tudo fosse preparado, e um mensageiro partirá ainda essa noite para que o Sul se organize para a sua chegada. Nos manteremos em contato.

Com essas ultimas palavras, se retirou. Sakura, com um leve suspiro, pegou o livro que estivera lendo e fechou-o, indo a procura das papeletas e cartas que haviam recentemente chegado do Sul para começar a preparar uma estratégia.

Curto, eu sei.. especialmente quando a última atualização foi a quase 5 anos atrás. Mas isso foi apenas a introdução para o ultimo capitulo da Fic, afinal, não adianta ler o final de uma história que você não se lembra, não é??

Para um tempo sem atualização longo como esse, nem adianta pedir desculpas. Eu retornei para terminar essa história por respeito as pessoas que já leram e para acalmar minha consciência também. Nesse tempo todo, eu lembrava da fic e me sentia mal. Agora vamos lá, terminar de uma vez.

O capitulo final vem em poucos dias.


End file.
